Promesas
by El caballero de las antorchas
Summary: Historia tributo a Tanto tiempo de Banghg. El día en que Lincoln partió de su hogar causo un gran impacto en algunas personas así como varias promesas dispuestas a ser cumplidas.
1. Despedida

**Bienvenidos a este homenaje, tributo o como quieran llamarle a Banghg y su historia Tanto tiempo. Si bien la historia solo tiene un capitulo hasta ahora se ha convertido en mi favorita de todas las que ha hecho el autor. ¿La causa?**

 **Bueno, creo que es porque me gustan los rompecabezas y eso es lo que veo en esta historia, un rompecabezas al que aún le faltan muchas piezas y cada una es un misterio que me gustaría ver algún día solucionado.**

 **Es por eso que hice este capítulo precuela, para que tal vez de alguna forma pueda llenar esas piezas con otras que yo pienso que podrían encajar o bien con unas que me gustaría que encajen. Si preguntan cómo fue que surgió, pues es en base a que en la historia original Lincoln es enviado a Canadá acusándolo de traer mala suerte, por lo cual aquí escribo las causas de que eso haya sido posible y del impacto que ocasiono sobretodo en alguien muy cercano a él.**

 **Antes que nada quiero anunciar que para esta historia obtuve la autorización y aprobación de Banghg, por lo cual dejo claro que los eventos que se cuentan aquí son producto de mi invención, usando como base la historia original.**

 **The Loud House es creación de Chris Sabino.**

 **Tanto tiempo es autoría de Banghg.**

 **Promesas**

 **Capitulo 1 - Despedida**

Todo el mundo en algún momento de su vida ha buscado tener buena suerte, ya sea a través de cábalas que van desde hacer cosas simples a hacer cosas bastante complejas que pueden rozar con lo ridículo o lo molesto, dependiendo del punto de vista con el que se vean.

Aparte de aquellos actos también depositamos nuestra confianza en objetos, ya sea porque estuvieron con nosotros en ese momento en que realmente requeríamos de la fortuna y las bendiciones de algún ser superior o porque las consideramos un elemento que atrae a la buena fortuna.

Muchas veces también la suerte recae en personas ya sea por su gran habilidad en el deporte o en las tareas complejas y de riesgo o por al igual que los objetos estar ahí en ese momento cuya sola presencia es capaz de ser un símbolo de esta.

Así como buscamos la buena suerte, también tratamos de evitar la mala suerte, la cual muchas veces se piensa que llega por un acto en específico o por algún objeto particular a la que le cae toda la culpa de nuestros errores o fracasos.

Ejemplos de gente que intenta evitar la mala suerte y atraer la buena hay muchos pero en este caso se tiene a alguien o mejor dicho a toda una familia.

¿Cómo así? Bueno, así como pensamos que hay personas que dan suerte, hay veces en que ciertos individuos tienen que cargar con el peso de ser señalados como fuente de la mala suerte y la desgracia. Destino que un chico llamado Lincoln Loud, de tan solo once años tuvo que soportar a manos de su propia familia.

¿Cómo le pudo pasar eso a un simple niño? Mejor dicho ¿Cómo una familia entera puede culpar de eso a uno de los suyos? Bueno la explicación no empieza con él, sino con alguien que hasta hace solo unas semanas él pensaba que no existía.

Lincoln Loud era el único hombre en una familia donde la población femenina era casi la totalidad de esta. Él vivía junto a sus padres y sus diez hermanas y tenía una vida que si bien no era la mejor al tener que compartir una casa con muchas personas por lo menos era tolerable para él. Cosa que cambiaría con la llegada de una nueva hermana, y no, no se trataba del nacimiento de un nuevo integrante de aquella basta familia sino del regreso de alguien que había nacido junto con él.

Lynka era la hermana gemela de Lincoln, idéntica en ella en todo o bueno casi en todo, puede que tuvieran el pelo del mismo color, los mismos dientes y la misma altura pero la forma de ser, era totalmente distinta.

Ella había vivido toda su vida alejada de sus padres y hermanos, y su forma de ser distaba mucho de ser como el de alguna de sus hermanas ni que decir de su hermano gemelo. La causa de su alejamiento eran las dificultades económicas que pasaban los Loud en el momento de su nacimiento, su casa apenas si tenía espacio para los integrantes de ese entonces y el dinero con las justas les alcanzaba para llegar a fin de mes por lo cual esta fue entregada a la hermana de su madre, quien la crio como su propia hija. Si bien las cosas mejoraron para la familia recuperarla fue imposible pues sus cuidadores ya se habían encariñado con ella.

De sus hermanas, solo Lori la recordaba pero la tomaba como una individua ajena a su familia, su segunda hermana mayor Leni sufrió al despedirse de su hermana menor y su alejamiento le produjo un agujero que le causó un gran dolor, el cual lleno con olvido, el resto de sus hermanas Luna y Luan la tenían en recuerdos confusos que ignoraban con facilidad, y la última de estas Lynn, ignoraba su existencia por su corta edad. Para el resto era una persona salida de la nada.

Su alejamiento hizo que creciera de forma distinta a sus hermanos, en especial de su gemelo.

Mientras que Lincoln siempre trataba de hacer feliz a sus hermanas, Lynka demostró desde el primer día en la casa Loud que no se andaba con rodeos y si tenía un problema con alguien lo dejaba en claro de maneras no muy pacificas ni ortodoxas, veía a sus hermanas como personajes totalmente ridículas e indisciplinadas y en algunos casos engreídas que merecían de un buen golpe.

En su tiempo en la casa Loud no solo se enfrentó a sus hermanas mayores, sino que no le tembló la mano para castigar a sus hermanas menores si alguna de estas se metía con ella.

En cuanto a su hermano, esta se burlaba de él por su poco carácter ante el resto de sus hermanas acusándolo de dejar manipular con facilidad.

Si la familia Loud era un ejemplo de unidad antes de su regreso, para cuando ella regreso a su hogar de toda la vida, dejo en aquel hogar las semillas de la discordia, semillas que esperaban el momento perfecto para florecer.

Lincoln una vez que se fue su hermana gemela, decidió seguir con su vida diaria y hacer sus cosas favoritas, hasta que se dio cuenta de tiempo para estas era escaso pues siempre estaba ayudando a sus hermanas en una u otra cosa, por lo cual ideo uno de sus planes luego de que al acompañar a sus hermana Lynn a un partido de baseball esta lo acusara de traer la mala suerte de su derrota. Fue ahí que Lincoln decidió utilizar eso para un plan con el que al fin tendría la paz que tanto deseaba, lástima que las cosas no eran las mismas para ese momento en su hogar.

Las semillas que dejo Lynka, habían comenzado a echar raíces en las bases de la familia y la cantidad de problemas que se generaban entre ellos iba en aumento cada día, las peleas cada vez se hacían más y más frecuentes, sus padres buscaban a una causa a esto, para ese entonces Lincoln apareció anunciando ser alguien que estaba cargado de mala suerte y que podía causar toda clase de desgracias, su objetivo se cumplió y obtuvo el tiempo que tanto deseo. Lástima que no planeo lo que su plan provocaría.

Sus padres no solo le echaron la culpa de lo que pasaba en ese momento, sino también de cosas simples como los focos fundidos, los platos rotos y los desperfectos del auto, aparte la teoría de la genio de la familia Lisa Loud alimento ese fuego al decir que Lincoln era realmente una fuente de mala suerte.

Esto llevo a que su familia no solo se decidiera de sus cosas sino que lo hicieran dormir en la casa del perro prohibiéndole por el bien de ellos que no pisara la casa Loud.

Al principio fue difícil para él, trato de convencer a su familia de que todo había sido una broma y que en realidad no era una fuente de mala suerte, pero el pánico que le tenía su familia sumado a las explicaciones científicas de su hermana menor hicieron que todos sus esfuerzos cayeran en saco roto. Al no tener un lugar donde dormir, fue con el único hermano que aún le quedaba.

Su mejor amigo Clyde Mcbride lo acogió en su casa y junto con sus padres lo trataron como si fuera uno más de ellos, y como no hacerlo si cuando la indignación y enojo que sintieron fue tan grande que poco les falto para mandar a la ley contra la familia Loud cosa que no ocurrió por las suplicas de Lincoln quien a pesar de todo lo que paso era incapaz de sentir odio hacia su familia y mucho menos de hacer algo que la separara.

Para Lincoln ese momento de paz en casa de su mejor amigo era señal de que quizás todo se arreglaría en el futuro de que quizás su familia aparecería pidiendo perdón y todo volvería a ser como antes. Pero la vida no siempre hace las cosas simples.

Lincoln se encontraba caminando por la calle regresando a la casa e su mejor amigo con un comic recién comprado, gracias al dinero que le habían dado los papas de su amigo. Estaba tranquilo pensando en lo bien que se pasaría junto a su amigo con aquel nuevo título cuando de repente apareció alguien que hace muchos días que no veía.

\- Hola Lincoln. ¿Cómo has estado?

\- Bien mamá mejor que antes – respondió con una mescla de emociones.

\- Hijo veras, hay algo que tengo que decirte.

\- ¿Qué todos al fin se olvidaron de esa ridiculez de la mala suerte y podre regresar a casa?

\- No hijo me temo que eso es peor de lo que creíamos.

Lincoln en ese momento se asustó, si ya habían vendido todas sus cosas, si ya lo habían sacado de su casa, que más podrían hacer para supuestamente evitar esa farsa de mala suerte.

\- Escucha Lincoln, pensamos que el que estés fuera de la casa y el que ya no haya nada tuyo en ella haría que las cosas mejoraran pero me temo que eso no fue suficiente.

\- ¿¡Pero por qué!? ¿¡Acaso haberme sacado no es suficiente para ustedes!? – dijo alterado.

\- No Lincoln, al principio las cosas mejoraron un poco, todo en la casa funcionaba bien pero…

\- ¿Pero?

\- Pero luego las cosas se volvieron más complicadas entre tus hermanas y los problemas entre ellas regresaron con más fuerza, no sabes cuantas veces varias de ellas han terminado lastimadas ya sea por sus peleas o por intentar separarlas. Pensamos que eso solo sería algo temporal y todo se arreglaría hasta que…

\- ¿¡Hasta que, qué!? – grito Lincoln enojado.

\- Hasta que tu hermana ganara su juego de baseball y con eso la suerte volvería a estar de nuestro lado, pero eso no ocurrió y tu hermana Lynn perdió su juego más importante y era algo que creímos que nunca pasaria, por lo cual creímos que tu mala suerte aun nos estaba afectando.

\- ¡Ya le dije que estaba fingiendo! ¡Que nada de eso era verdad, solo quería algo de tiempo para mí solo!

\- Créeme que también me hubiera gustado que eso fuera verdad, pero tu hermana es una experta en eso de las teorías científicas y vio que era cierto. Por lo que luego de su derrota volvió a hacer sus análisis y descubrimos que mientras estuvieras en la misma ciudad que nosotros las cosas seguirían iguales.

\- ¿Espera me estás diciendo que…?

\- Si, Lincoln hemos decidido que por el bien de toda la familia te vayas a vivir a Montreal con tu hermana Lynka.

Clyde McBride estaba en su habitación o mejor dicho en la que compartía en ese momento con su mejor amigo, este se encontraba descansando luego de regresar de su clase de arquería, a la cual había ingresado luego de que sus padres le dijeran que practicar ese deporte le haría bien a su salud. No requirió mucho convencerlo, pues en muchas de las películas que le gustaba ver estaban ambientadas en épocas medievales, aparte algunos de sus personajes de comics favoritos usaban un arco como arma y aunque el en realidad nunca tuvo en mente practicar ese deporte con el fin de dispararle a alguien si quería saber que se sentía utilizar uno y ver qué tan buena puntería tenía en realidad.

Luego de guardar su nuevo arco y sus flechas en su armario se hecho en su cama para tener una pequeña siesta antes de que Lincoln regresara, estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando su pequeña radio, con la cual siempre se comunicaba con este empezó a sonar.

\- Hola Lincoln. ¿Qué tal la tienda de comics?

\- Muy bien, estaba llena títulos buenos y dime ¿Qué tal te fue en tu clase?

\- Pues muy bien, ese sujeto es un experto, dice que tengo mucho futuro ¿¡Sabias que fue medallista olímpico!?

\- No Clyde, pero me alegra que te haya ido bien – dijo Lincoln con una falta de ánimo notoria.

\- ¿Qué pasa Lincoln? Suena como si estuvieras en un funeral.

\- Veras Clyde hay algo de lo que tengo que hablarte – dijo con tristeza en su voz.

\- Claro amigo ¿De qué se trata?

\- Veras Clyde hoy me encontré con mi mamá y…

\- ¿Se arrepintió de todo lo que tu familia te hizo y ahora quiere que vuelvas a casa? – pregunto con expectativa.

\- Desearía que así fuera, pero temo que mi plan llego aún más lejos de lo que creí.

\- ¿Cómo es eso? – pregunto Clyde asustado.

\- Lynn perdió su juego y ahora mi familia piensa que mientras yo este en la ciudad la mala suerte seguirá afectándolos.

\- Espera entonces ellos… ellos…

\- Si Clyde me voy a Canadá y me voy hoy mismo, de hecho mi mamá me está llevando al aeropuerto ahora mismo. Solo te llamaba para despedirte y decirte que…

\- Me lo dirás en persona, no voy a dejar que mi amigo se vaya sin verlo por última vez.

\- Mi vuelo sale en dos horas.

Solo requirió de treinta minutos para que los padres de Clyde lo llevaran al aeropuerto.

Cuando Clyde llegó al aeropuerto busco por todos lados a su amigo y cuando lo encontró corrió hacia él y lo abrazo como si nunca más en su vida se fueran a ver.

\- Lincoln ¿Por qué, por qué te tienes que ir? – dijo tratando de aguantar las lágrimas.

\- No lo sé Clyde supongo que no debí de pensar en mí mismo.

\- Eso no es una excusa, por favor quédate, en casa hay mucho espacio para nosotros dos.

\- Nada me haría más feliz pero ya es muy tarde para tomar ese camino – dijo Lincoln con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¿A dónde vas a ir?

\- A Canadá, parece que ahora viviré junto con mi tía y mi hermana Lynka.

Clyde recordó cuando había conocido a la hermana de su mejor amigo, para él era como si hubiera habido un fallo en la realidad o como si estuviera viendo prácticamente doble, salvo por la ropa y el cabello largo no podía encontrar más diferencias, hasta que trato con ella y se dio cuenta que las semejanzas nos pasaban de lo físico. Ella lo consideraba como un personaje totalmente ridículo y sus reacciones al ver a Lori eran vistas por Lynka como algo absolutamente penoso.

Durante la siguiente hora y media los dos amigos recorrieron el aeropuerto recordando los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos, desde el día en que se conocieron hasta las aventuras que pasaron junto a las hermanas de Lincoln, estos recuerdos para ambos eran como puñales en el corazón. Para Lincoln eran porque no sabría si volvería a ver a sus hermanas y para Clyde bueno eran todo lo contrario no podía creer que aquellas personas a las que había querido tanto y junto a las que había pasado buenos momentos ahora sean las responsables del momento más triste de su vida.

Los minutos fueron pasando y finalmente llegó el momento del adiós.

\- Pasajeros con destino a Montreal favor de pasar a la sala de embarque.

\- Bueno Clyde, supongo que este es el momento del adiós – dijo Lincoln soltando lágrimas.

\- ¿¡Y donde están tus hermanas!? ¿¡Por qué no están aquí!? – dijo Clyde comenzando a llorar sin importarle ser visto.

\- Dijeron que lo mejor era que no se expusieran a mí.

\- ¡Ósea que te exilian y ni siquiera tienen el valor de estar aquí para despedirte esas hijas de….

\- ¡Clyde! Por favor te pido que no las odies, yo sé que algún día todo se va a arreglar y esto no será más que un mal capitulo. – dijo Lincoln quien a pesar de la gran tristeza que tenía, dejaba mostrar una increíble serenidad.

\- No me pidas que no odie a las personas que te hicieron esto. ¡No sé cómo puedes estar así en un momento como este!

\- Créeme Clyde, ni yo lo sé. Quizás porque sé que algún día todo se va a arreglar, que tal vez esto traiga algo bueno.

En ese momento Clyde hizo un juramento una promesa al que ya era más que su hermano.

\- Te prometo Lincoln que no me importa cuánto demore, cuanto me cueste y por cuantas personas tenga que pasar, te voy a traer de regreso de Canadá y vamos a volver a estar juntos.

Lincoln simplemente abrazo a su amigo y lloro junto a él hasta que llegó la hora de partir.

\- Bueno Clyde, este es el adiós. Te prometo que nos volveremos a ver, si vienes de visita ya sabes que tienes un lugar donde quedarte. Por favor diles a los chicos que los extrañare todos los días y que les escribiré a diario. Y dile a Ronnie Anne… bueno creo que ya sabes lo que pienso de ella.

\- Lo hare amigo, te prometo escribirte siempre.

\- Una cosa más Clyde, prométeme que no odiaras a mi familia por esto, sé que es difícil para ti, pero por favor prométeme que habrá paz entre ustedes.

\- Te lo prometo hermano, te lo prometo.

Y con un último abrazo aquellos grandes amigos se separaron

Clyde se reunió con sus padres quienes con lágrimas habían sido testigos de aquella escena.

El interior del joven McBride era una mescla de todo tipo de sentimientos, desde la mayor de las penas al odio más profundo se enfrentaban en su interior. Mientras caminaban hacia la salida del aeropuerto aparecieron dos de las hermanas Loud, Lori la mayor de estas y Luan la comediante de la familia vieron a Clyde he inmediatamente corrieron hacia él.

Para Clyde aquello en otra oportunidad lo hubieran hecho sangrar por la nariz y comportarse como un robot defectuoso al ver a la chica de sus sueños corriendo hacia él, pero ese sentimiento ya estaba muerto.

\- ¿¡Donde esta Lincoln!? ¡Por favor Clyde dime en donde está mi hermano! – gritaba Luan con desesperación.

\- ¡Qué carajo te importa! – grito antes de irse corriendo.

Sus padres al ver y oír eso se hubieran sorprendió hasta se hubieran desmayado pero dado el caso, hasta ellos hubieran hecho lo mismo.

Una vez regreso a su hogar, Clyde no hizo más que llorar durante las siguientes horas por su hermano perdido, cada cosa de su cuarto le recordaba a los buenos momentos que había pasado junto a su amigo, pero también a aquellas personas que lo alejaron de él.

Entonces en su interior la tristeza se convirtió en rabia, la rabia paso a la ira y la ira se convirtió en rencor.

"Prométeme que no odiaras a mi familia por esto, sé que es difícil para ti, pero por favor prométeme que habrá paz entre ustedes"

\- Te prometo que te traeré de regreso, pero me temo que la promesa que me pediste no la pienso cumplir Lincoln – dijo completamente furioso.

Se acerco a su armario y lo abrió sacando su arco y su carcaj con flechas, se lo coloco en la espalda y salio corriendo.

\- ¡Clyde espera a dónde vas con eso! – dijo el señor Howard.

No hubo respuesta de parte de su hijo, quien corrió con todo atravesando las calles y esquivando los autos dirigiéndose sin descanso hacia la casa que antes era su favorita.

Dentro de esta el ambiente era totalmente similar al del cielo en ese momento, totalmente oscuro y apagado, decir que era un lugar deprimente sería poco.

Al llegar a la casa Loud, Clyde toco la puerta dejando salir parte de su enojo.

\- Ya va, ya va, cielos parece como si alguien quisiera derribar la puerta – dijo el Señor Loud.

Al abrir se sorprendió de ver al amigo de su hijo con un arco en la mano.

\- Ah hola Clyde, ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto algo confundido.

\- Lincoln ¿Qué Paso con Lincoln? – pregunto con seriedad.

En ese momento el señor Loud se quedó totalmente mudo y comenzó a retroceder para dejar entrar a Clyde, cuando el entro pudo ver que salvo por Luan y Luna, toda la familia estaba reunida.

Clyde apretó su arco con fuerza y lucho por resistir las ganas tomar sus flechas y dejarlos como alfileteros.

\- Lo repetiré de nuevo ¿Qué paso con Lincoln?

\- Veras Clyde, él… él tenía un problema de mala suerte y tuvimos que enviarlo a otro lugar, pero no te preocupes estoy seguro que la pasara bien con su hermana gemela.

\- Lo sé, estuve con Lincoln en el aeropuerto despidiéndome de él, realmente no puedo creer que ustedes pudieron haber hecho algo como eso.

\- Bueno Clyde, Lisa dijo que… Espera un momento ¡Estuviste con él, no sabes que su mala suerte se te pudo haber pegado! ¡Es más pudiste haberla traído aquí con nosotros!

No hubo advertencia ni intimidación previa, Clyde simplemente saco una flecha y la disparo contra la familia Loud esta paso entre los señores Loud y se ensarto en la pared.

\- Mala suerte falle.

\- ¡Estás loco! ¡Pudiste haberme matado! ¡Pudiste haber matado a alguien!

Clyde simplemente se dio media vuelta y camino hacia la puerta pero antes de retirarse dijo de espaldas a unos asustados Loud.

\- Le prometi a Lincoln una cosa y es traerlo de regreso, si alguno de ustedes interfiere con eso o si escucho una sola vez esa estupidez de que Lincoln era una fuente de mala suerte, me asegurare de no volver a fallar y créanme tengo muchas más flechas de donde salió esa.

Y así como llego, se fue.

Unas horas después la responsable de todo aquello Lynn Loud, se acercó a la pared donde aún estaba esa flecha clavada y con mucho cuidado la saco intacta del muro.

La tomo entre sus manos analizando cada parte de ella y dijo.

\- Te prometo Clyde, que si logras traer de regreso a Lincoln me asegurare de devolverte esta flecha y te prometo que yo tampoco pienso fallar.


	2. Juramento

**Promesas – Capitulo 2**

 **Juramento**

\- Créeme que no quiero tener que tomar esta decisión, pero por tu bien y el nuestro te enviamos lejos. Espero puedas perdonarnos algún día.

Aquellas habían sido las palabras de la Señora Loud al dejar en el aeropuerto a su único hijo ¿Se sentía feliz al enviarlo junto con su hermana gemela a otro país? No para nada, pero sentía que ya no había otro camino.

Aquella ya no era para nada la casa Loud donde sus once hijos crecieron y jugaron juntos, esta se había caído en su parte más importante. La unión familiar, pero al menos sentía que a partir de la partida de Lincoln, al menos esta se iría armando poco a poco.

\- Realmente espero que puedas perdonarnos hijo, a nosotros y a tus hermanas – decía Rita Loud mientras regresaba a casa luego de dejar a Lincoln con rumbo a una nueva vida.

La semana había dado inicio a otro día de escuela y los miembros de la casa Loud se preparaban para este, solo que este era diferente, después de mucho tiempo en la casa se respiraba felicidad.

\- Al fin la fila para el baño esta reducida de forma definitiva – dijo Lola – ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por que la mala suerte de Lincoln se quede en el baño.

\- Si, y tampoco tendremos que soportarlo leyendo en ropa interior en la sala – dijo Lynn.

\- Yo, si voy a extrañarlo un poco, después de todo era nuestro único hermanito – decía Leni con algo de tristeza.

\- Vamos Leni, alégrate, ya no te tendrás que preocupar de que por su mala suerte tus diseños se arruinen – dijo Luna.

\- Si, lo mejor es que no volveré a perder nunca ningún partido, de aquí en adelante solo me tendré que preocupar por hacer más espacio en la repisa de trofeos – dijo Lynn llena de orgullo.

\- Yo espero que te preocupes por lo que está por pasar Lynn.

Todas voltearon ante aquel comentario de Luan, esta se encontraba al final de la fila mostrando que había pasado por una pelea, podríamos decirle pelea pero en una se tienen que enfrentar dos individuos y aquí solo hubo uno, o mejor dicho solo pudo golpear una.

Luan había regresado tan furiosa por no poder despedirse a tiempo de su hermano, que ni bien cruzo la puerta de la casa se fue directo a la habitación de su hermana menor y se lanzó como una fiera contra Lynn, echándole la culpa de todo lo que había sufrido su hermano. Quizás Luan fuera mayor, pero era Lynn la que tuvo ventaja desde el principio y esta vez no se contuvo y lleno de golpes a Luan, la cual siguió tratando de golpear a su hermana, pero todo lo que lograba era que sus puñetazos fueran bloqueados y que por cada uno que enviara recibiera cuatro, las dos pudieron haber seguido hasta que Luan terminara en un hospital de no ser porque Luna intervino para separarlas y evitar que llegaran a mayores.

\- No sé de qué hablas Luan, todo a partir de ahora ira para mejor.

\- O yo no estaría tan tranquila, o acaso no te asustaste de Clyde.

Todas recordaron ese momento con miedo, de haber querido Clyde hubiera podido haber matado a alguna de ellas o a alguno de sus padres. Sobretodo porque al ver la flecha clavada en la pared entendieron que este ya no era el chico con el habían pasado muy buenos momentos.

\- Por favor, ese tonto, me sorprende que sepa sujetar un arco y saber porque extremo se apunta – dijo Lynn haciéndose la valiente.

\- Sabes Lynn, a mí me pareció que apuntaba bien – dijo Lana.

\- Si chica, pudo haber matado a alguien – dijo Luna.

\- Por favor la mala suerte de Lincoln se le ha quedado pegada, imagino que jamás ganara algún evento deportivo.

\- Bueno querida hermanita – dijo Luan desafiante – si lo que dices es cierto en caso de que la mala suerte de Lincoln no le haya afectado ¿Sabes a donde me hubiera gustado que apunte?

Lynn se dirigió hacia Luan y estaba dispuesta a repetir lo del día anterior, pero esta vez Lori y Luna se interpusieron en su camino.

\- ¡No van a volver a pelear entendieron! Son hermanas no enemigas – dijo Lori mostrando autoridad.

\- Si claro, vayas hermanas que nos tocó ser, primero tiramos a nuestro único hermano al jardín y luego lo enviamos a Canadá – dijo Luan.

\- ¡Te voy a...

\- ¡Basta las dos! Y tu Luan compórtate quieres – dijo una enfadada Lori.

\- Si claro, como si valiera la pena comportarse en esta casa. Saben que, me voy a mi cuarto, avísenme cuando me toque entrar.

Y así el sueño de un hogar donde la paz regresara poco a poco, desapareció.

Luego del desayuno más tenso que pudieran haber tenido las hermanas Loud, se subieron al vehículo familiar dispuestas a comenzar un nuevo día de clases, pero muchas sentían que las cosas eran diferentes, las menores no tenían una buena sensación, era como si un águila o un halcón estuviera listas para caerles encima en cualquier momento y atravesarlas con sus garras.

Esa sensación estuvo con ellas hasta que llegaron a la primaria, una vez ahí la sensación de que algo pasaría simplemente se fue, pues no creían que algo realmente las afectaría o las dañaría, después de todo la buena suerte había regresado a sus vidas.

Cada una fue a sus salones de clases, pero en el caso de Lola esta decidió que empezaría celebrando su renovada buena suerte con sus amigas.

\- Hola Lola, que tal el fin de semana- pregunto una de estas.

\- Muy bien chicas, al principio hubo problemas con Lincoln, pero ya fueron superados.

\- ¿Qué problemas? – pregunto una.

\- Verán él tenía un problema con su…

Ni siquiera pudo terminar de repetir la oración, cuando vio a Clyde caminar por el pasillo y verla directa a los ojos.

"Si escucho una sola vez esa estupidez de que Lincoln era una fuente de mala suerte, me asegurare de no volver a fallar y créanme tengo muchas más flechas de donde salió esa"

\- Lola, Lola – le dijo su amiga tratando de que respondiera al ver a esta paralizada.

\- Ha, si disculpen es que él extrañaba mucho a nuestra hermana mayor y decidió irse junto a ella.

\- Vaya Lola, supongo que lo extrañaras mucho.

\- Si, lo extrañaremos pero estoy segura de que volverá – dijo completamente nerviosa. Ahora entendía el porqué de esa sensación, todo se trataba de miedo y era uno bien justificado.

Clyde McBride estaba con el ánimo completamente apagado, los recuerdos del día anterior eran una puñalada que no se le iba y quien podía culparlo, su mejor amigo se había ido del país y la relación con aquellas personas a las que consideraba su segunda familia fue rota por él de una forma que jamás se le cruzo por su mente.

\- Hola Clyde ¿Has visto a Lincoln? – pregunto Lían.

Clyde simplemente, abrió su casillero y no contesto a esa pregunta.

\- Clyde ¿Estas bien? Te pregunte si habías visto a Lincoln.

\- Él no va a venir Lian – respondió.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Está enfermo?

\- No, Lincoln se fue o mejor dicho lo obligaron a irse.

\- Espera ¿Cómo es eso de que se fue? ¿Cómo que lo obligaron a irse? – pregunto su amigo alterado.

\- Lo traicionaron Lian, lo traicionaron – Con esa frase Clyde cerro su casillero y se dirigió a su salón.

Una vez que todos ingresaron en sus aulas listos para comenzar una nueva clase, hubo algo que llamo la atención de todos, ¿Qué era? Bueno, nada más y nada menos que el espacio que ocupaba Lincoln al lado de Clyde.

La clase dio inicio cuando la maestra Johnson entro al salón, su ánimo tampoco era el de todos los días, se la veía más seria que de costumbre.

\- Buenos días clases, espero que hayan tenido un buen fin de semana. Antes de empezar debo de darles una noticia que me ha caído de sorpresa y temo que no es una muy buena.

Aunque no se notaba en sus mentes todos los alumnos ya comenzaban a atar cabos y a relacionar el mensaje que estaba a punto de dar con la ausencia de su compañero.

\- Verán alumnos, su compañero Lincoln Loud no va a poder continuar más con nosotros.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por aquella noticia. ¿Cómo era posible que su compañero no pudiera seguir con ellos? ¿A dónde se había ido?

\- Maestra ¿Qué paso con Lincoln? – pregunto su amigo Rusty.

Clyde, estaba callado y atento a la espera de la excusa que los Loud se habían inventado para explicar el por qué Lincoln fue enviado a otro país, sabía que era una estupidez que dijeran que era por "la mala suerte" de Lincoln, así que algo creíble se deberían de haber sacado del sombrero para evitar que tanto la ley como el resto del pueblo les cayera encima.

\- Bueno, en estos últimos meses su familia ha estado sufriendo de problemas económicos, la mayoría de ellos causados por la gran cantidad de hijos que tienen que mantener, a parte su compañero Lincoln extrañaba mucho a su hermana gemela y en vista de que este quería estar a su lado. Se ofreció a irse con ella para así ayudar a su familia a mantener al resto de sus hermanas.

Así que deseémosle buena suerte en su nueva vida en Canadá y esperemos que podamos volver a verlo pronto.

Clyde por poco y se desmaya por la indignación que sintió en ese momento, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, no solo sacaron a su mejor amigo a patadas de sus casa, de su país y de todo lo que amaba sino que para colmo ahora, luego de hacerlo sufrir lo hacían quedar como un héroe.

\- Es mentira, todo eso es mentira- dijo lleno de ira y a punto de romper su lápiz por apretarlo con mucha fuerza – voy a hacer que lo paguen juro por Dios que les hare pagar.

\- Clyde ¿Estas bien? – dijo la maestra al ver su estado.

Clyde se sintió lleno de ganas de gritar y de decirles a todos en el aula que era lo que había pasado realmente, pero por algún extraño motivo, simplemente se calmó, respiro profundo y dio marcha atrás a su plan.

\- Si maestra, es solo que…

\- Entiendo Lincoln era tu mejor amigo, por lo que supongo que no debe ser fácil aceptar su partida.

\- No, maestra para nada – dijo casi sin mostrar alguna expresión.

\- Sabes Clyde, si te sientes mal puedes retirarte y tomar un poco de aire, regresa en cuanto te sientas mejor.

\- Está bien maestra, lo hare.

Con eso, Clyde salió del aula pero sus amigos, Rusty, Liam y Zach habían sido testigos de lo que había pasado con él. Por lo cual las preguntas empezaban a formularse en sus cabezas.

Clyde estaba sentado en el patio recordando cada momento con su mejor amigo, aquel había sido el lugar donde ambos se habían hecho amigo, por lo que aquel respiro que le habían dado, no había solucionado nada, estuvo a punto de volver a llorar al recordarlo. Pero inmediatamente recordó a las Loud cuando las vio entrar a la escuela y como estaban totalmente felices luego de la partida de su hermano paro esas ganas y decidió que nunca más volvería a recordarlo con lágrimas, sino que estaba dispuesto no solo a cumplir con su promesa de volverlo a traer, sino que haría una nueva.

A partir de ese momento se encargaría de vengarse de las hermanas Loud, así tenga que hacer sufrir al antiguo amor de su vida.

El único problema que tenía era lo que Lincoln le había prometido que hiciera, mantener la paz con las hermanas Loud.

Aquella flecha lanzada contra uno de los muros de la casa Loud para él era todo lo que iba a ser originalmente, para después ignorarlas para siempre, así que esas dos promesas, la de venganza y la de paz eran totalmente opuestas.

Por lo que como las haría pagar, si no podía hacer nada contra ellas.

Regreso al salón y continuo sus actividades como siempre las hacia hasta la hora del almuerzo. Salió del aula junto con sus amigos pero mientras iba con dirección a la cafetería Lian lo abordo con una pregunta.

\- Clyde ¿Qué fue eso que me dijiste esta mañana? Eso de que Lincoln se fue porque traicionado.

\- ¿Fue por eso que estabas así en clase? – pregunto Rusty.

\- Vamos Clyde, dinos que paso realmente con Lincoln - dijo Lian – ¿Cuál es la verdadera historia?

\- Bien – dijo rendido - se los diré, pero no sé si les guste mucho saber la verdad.

Clyde, no quería decir nada sobre lo de Lincoln a los demás al principio, pues sentía que esa era su guerra, que esa era una cruzada entre los Loud y él. Además no sabía que iba a hacer realmente, no tenía un plan por lo que de que serviría decirle a la gente que paso con Lincoln. ¿Qué podría hacer con eso?

Cuando los cuatro se sentaron Clyde les conto toda la historia, les dijo todo lo que había pasado, desde el incidente en el partido de Lynn, el plan fallido de Lincoln al anunciar su mala suerte, la expulsión de su casa, su despedida en el aeropuerto y la flecha y las amenazas que Clyde les había hecho.

\- Esa maldita perra de Lynn Loud, juro que cuando la vea le arrancare la cabeza del cuello con mis propias manos – dijo Zach completamente enojado.

\- Si y cuando tenga oportunidad le voy a partir su guitarra a esa tal Luna - dijo Rusty.

\- Denme unos fósforos y gasolina y le prenderé fuego a esa casa, voy a mandar al infierno a todos ellos – dijo Liam – Ahora entiendo lo que dijiste, que tu familia te haga eso es realmente una traición.

\- ¿Por qué no le atravesaste el cuello a Lynn cuando tuviste oportunidad? – pregunto Zach

\- Lo sé, créeme que hasta yo tenía ganas de hacerlo, pero no sé, también tenía en mente esa promesa de mantener la paz con ellas y bueno, tampoco soy un asesino.

\- ¿Qué haremos ahora? – pregunto Rusty.

\- La verdad, no lo sé. No soy el hombre del plan.

El ánimo de los cuatro era como el de un cañón listo para disparar pero sin un botafuego a la mano y sin un blanco a la vista.

En ese entonces las cosas tuvieron un golpe en el timón y tomaron un rumbo definido, en las mesas cercanas a ellos las Loud, Lucy, Lana, Lola y Lisa estaban hablando junto a sus amigos y de repente uno de los amigo de Lucy le dijo a esta.

\- Lucy, es verdad que tu hermano se fue a Canada.

\- Si, quería estar con nuestra hermana, a parte las cosas en casa estaban difíciles para todos.

Volteo para otro lugar y encontró a Lola con sus amigas, repitiendo la misma historia de la mañana.

\- Sí, mi querido hermano se sacrificó para que pudiéramos vivir mejor, el simpre fue tan esforzado con nosotros. Le dije que lo íbamos a exrañar y que no era necesario que se vaya pero bueno, quería estar con su gemela así que aceptamos su voluntad – dijo Lola fingiendo tristesa.

Eso hizo que la mecha se prendiera, ahora si Clyde tenía una resolución, tenía una idea de lo que iba a hacer. Su promesa con Lincoln era la de mantener la paz, pero nunca prometió que los demás debían de tenerla y mucho menos que se quedaría callado.

La hora de la venganza había llegado.

\- ¿Quieren saber lo que paso en realidad? ¿Quieren saber por qué Lincoln ya no está con nosotros?

Todos en la cafetería se lo quedaron mirando en ese momento, si Clyde había querido tener atención pues lo había logrado.

\- Saben nuestro compañero y amigo Lincoln Loud siempre fue un gran amigo, siempre estuvo con nosotros en momentos complicados, así que imagínense, si así era con nosotros como habrá sido con sus hermanas aquí presentes.

\- Clyde, no creo que este sea un buen momento – dijo Zack asustado.

\- ¡Este es el momento preciso!

Clyde se subió a la mesa decidido a cumplir con su labor y vengar la afrenta que sentía tuvo Lincoln a manos de sus propias hermanas.

En ese momento recordó lo que Lincoln le había dicho. Que por favor mantuviera la paz con sus hermanas y no las odiara, pero su promesa no incluyo una parte crucial, él pidió que haya paz, nunca pidió que hubiera silencio.

\- Verán nuestro compañero tuvo un mal día o mejor dicho su conocida hermana Lynn fue la del mal día, ella perdió uno de sus tantos juegos al cual Lincoln contra su voluntad fue obligado a ir y, como es la suerte, su querida hermana perdió, pero que hizo en lugar de tratar de mejorar para la siguiente. Fue donde su hermano y le echo la culpa de tener mala suerte.

¿De verdad creen que alguien se puede creer eso? Pues Lincoln pensó que su familia lo haría y les dijo a todos que tenía mala suerte para conseguir un poco de espacio para el mismo. Funciono pero, al parecer su familia llego demasiado lejos ¿Y qué hicieron? Vendieron sus cosas y lo mandaron a dormir al patio y no, no fue suficiente para ustedes. También lo tenían que mandar a otro país.

\- ¡Clyde, por favor ya… - trato de decir Lana.

\- ¡Cállate! Crees que no escuchamos esa historia del Lincoln héroe que se fue a Canadá por su familia y para estar con su hermana.

Yo estuve con el cuándo se fue, yo si tuve el valor de despedirme de él y pasar con él sus últimas horas en la ciudad ¿¡Tu donde estabas!?

\- Bueno nosotras…

\- No le respondas Lana, se nota que solo sabe hablar como cualquier persona ordinaria – dijo Lola.

\- Si, seré una persona ordinaria, pero al menos le soy leal a mi familia.

Con aquella frase la gente comenzó a aplaudir a Clyde, las Loud no sabían que hacer en ese momento, pues cuando de repente todos comenzaron a abuchearlas, incluso algunos empezaron a lanzarle comida a Lola, la cual tuvo que huir cuando la empezaron a usar para tiro al blanco.

Aquel para Clyde era el inicio, esa victoria significaba el disparo para su campaña contra las hermanas Loud, pero sabía una cosa, las menores eran solo seguidoras. El verdadero enemigo estaba en otro lugar y eran las de secundaria quienes debían de ser sus objetivos.

\- Chicos, nos vemos en el campo donde comenzó todo esto para Lincoln, si están dispuesto a traer justicia a nuestro amigo, reunámonos esta tarde.

A eso de las 6 de la tarde, Rusty, Liam y Zach, se reunieron con Clyde en el centro del campo de juego, este tenía su carcaj de flechas y su arco.

\- Chicos, me alegra que hayan decidido venir – dijo Clyde con orgullo.

\- Lo que sea por nuestro amigo – dijo Zach.

\- ¿Por qué en este lugar? – pregunto Rusty.

\- Porque aquí comenzó la pesadilla para Lincoln, fue aquí donde Lynn lo acusó de ser una fuente de mala suerte.

\- Si, lo sabemos pero ¿Para qué son las flechas? – pregunto Lian.

\- Son para iniciar nuestro juramento. Chicos juran que hasta que Lincoln vuelva, no permitiremos que haya ninguna clase de paz para las hermanas Loud, que ninguna pueda salir a la calle sin que cada paso les recuerde a su crimen y que la dichosa suerte que pensaron tener al irse nuestro amigo se convierta en polvo y ceniza.

Si están de acuerdo, tomen una flecha y considérenla un símbolo de su compromiso.

Todos se quedaron mirando hasta que uno a uno fue sacando una flecha.

-¡Por Lincoln! – grito Zach.

-¡Por Lincoln! – grito Rusty.

-¡Por Lincoln! – grito Lian.

\- Por Lincoln – dijo Clyde.

Así habia nacido un grupo dispuesto a llevar la justicia contra las hermanas Loud.

\- Bien ¿Ahora qué sigue? – pregunto Rusty.

\- Ya nos hemos encargado de las menores. Son Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan y Lynn, a quienes debemos enfrentar ahora.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo tontos?

Todos voltearon al ver a Ronnie Anne acercarse a ellos.

\- Bueno nosotros…

\- No te esfuerces Clyde, se lo que planean hacer y créanme yo también quiero vengarme de ellas.

\- Ronnie Anne, sabemos que Lincoln y tu…

\- Sí, es verdad, el me gustaba pero da igual, él ya no está aquí así que – tomo una de las flechas de Clyde - ¡Por Lincoln!

\- Vaya, que bueno tenerte con nosotros – dijo Lian.

\- No te emociones, esto lo hago por él, no por ustedes, además apuesto que ni siquiera tienen un plan.

\- Bueno, en realidad… - trato de hablar Clyde.

\- No te preocupes, se perfectamente por dónde empezar, ya sabes lo que dicen la caridad empieza por casa.

 **Espero hayan disfrutado de este segundo capítulo, no sé si habrá estado a la altura del anterior, pero espero que aun así haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Les agradezco a todos por la aprobación que tuvo esta historia, saben originalmente planeaba dejarla como un one-shop, pero luego de ver que los comentarios tanto de amigos como de muy buenos escritores decidí seguir.**

 **Aprovecho también, para agradecer a Fabijosh, pues sin él no hubiera podido existir Tanto tiempo y mucho menos esta historia, por lo cual lamento mucho ese error.**

 **También, agradezco a Banghg por la ayuda otorgada al escribir esta historia.**

 **En fin, las cosas ya están definidas y creo que todos entendimos quien de las 5 será la primera en sufrir la venganza de Clyde y de sus amigos.**


	3. Cambios y preguntas

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Promesas – Capitulo 3**

 **Cambios y preguntas**

Había pasado varios días de la partida de Lincoln y las cosas en la casa Loud estaban cada día más alejadas de lo que creían era la paz y la fortuna que las nueve hermanas de este pensaban que obtendrían con la ausencia de su supuesta mala suerte.

Al principio todo estaba bien entre ellas o bueno medianamente bien pues Luan aún estaba en pie de guerra contra Lynn por todo lo que había provocado, realmente ella no podía funcionar si su hermano menor no estaba, era como si le hubieran quitado una pieza a toda esa maquinaria cómica que era ella.

Si bien tenía ganas de romperse en cualquier momento, sabía que eso sería una victoria para su hermana menor, además sentía que debía de permanecer fuerte por su hermanita Lily la única que en realidad no tenía la culpa de ninguno de los pecados de las hermanas de Lincoln. Por lo cual hizo lo que muchos actores hacen al momento de salir al escenario cuando cargan una maleta llena de problemas, dejarla en otro lugar, salir a escena y mantener una sonrisa.

El clima esa primera semana comenzó siendo de fiesta entre ellas, podían ver lo que querían en la televisión, salir a donde quisieran sin tener que tomar en cuenta una opinión masculina, la cual en realidad casi siempre era ignorada y llegaron a reunirse para ver qué es lo que harían con lo que fue la habitación de su único hermano como si de terreno en venta se tratase.

La única que no estaba feliz con su partida aparte de Luan era la pequeña Lily, quien a diferencia de sus hermanas mayores y pese a sus pocos meses de vida mostraba más humanidad que estas y no pasaba una noche sin que esta llorara exigiendo verlo otra vez. Esta era la única que aún hacia que Lincoln fuera un recuerdo que se negaba a irse de esa casa.

Puede que sus hermanas trataran de imaginarse una nueva vida libre de mala suerte, pero como todos saben, tarde o temprano los problemas vuelven a aparecer y se los tiene que enfrentar nuevamente, la diferencia es que esta vez no había nadie quien tratara de arreglarlos y como un incendio en el bosque poco a poco iba tomando intensidad.

Las mayores de las Loud estaban concentradas en otra cosa que no notaron que los eventos ocurridos en la primaria de Royal Woods durante el almuerzo habían dejado huella en sus hermanas menores y poco a poco las raíces de aquella experiencia se abrían paso en su vida.

Cuando comenzó a transcurrir la primera semana los momentos de alegría para Lana y Lola se empezaron a ir, los compañeros que tenían en la escuela cada día les hablaban menos por no decir que solo les decían hola y adiós y eso si alguno pensaba en reconocer que existían. Para Lucy, las cosas eran iguales, los pocos amigos que tenía poco a poco se comenzaron a alejar. En cuanto a Lisa, ella nunca requirió de amigos por lo que las cosas para ella en la escuela seguían iguales.

Era una tarde tranquila para las gemelas Loud, ambas se encontraban en su habitación haciendo las cosas que siempre hacían, Lana estaba jugando con su mascota Brincos y Lola estaba jugando a la fiesta de té con sus peluches, cada quien estaba en su propio mundo hasta que Lola decidió que preferiría jugar con alguien que no estuviera hecho de algodón.

\- Oye Lana, vamos a jugar a la fiesta de té.

\- Lo siento pero, prefiero jugar en el barro con Brincos en lugar de estar en una tonta fiesta de té.

\- Dije que vamos a jugar a la fiesta de té – dijo con tono autoritario.

\- No gracias – y siguió con sus cosas.

La reacción de Lola fue la esperada por cualquiera que la conociera. Inmediatamente se paró se su silla y se fue directo contra su hermana.

\- ¡Te ordeno que juegues conmigo! – dijo sujetándola de la ropa.

\- ¿O qué? Me golpearas con tus vestidos de princesa – respondió mientras se soltaba de esta.

\- ¡Soy una princesa y te ordeno que hagas lo que yo digo!

La protesta de Lola se vio acallada cuando su hermana le impacto un golpe en la mejilla que por poco la envía al suelo. Lana retrocedió al ver a su hermana más molesta que antes.

\- ¿¡Como rayos se te ocurre golpearme!?

\- Tú fuiste la que comenzó, te dije desde un principio que no quería jugar contigo.

\- Pues ahora vas a lamentar el no haberlo hecho.

Y se lanzó contra Lana comenzando una pelea que muy rara vez se había visto entre ellas en él pasado, pero que desde hacía poco se comenzaba a hacer común. Ambas estaban realmente enojadas una con la otra, ninguna estaba dispuesta a dejarse derrotar, de repente el cuarto se convirtió en un ring de boxeo donde los golpes iban y venían, Lana en un intento por hacer enfurecer más a Lola, tomo su tiara y la estrello contra la pared haciendo que se rompa, eso logro el efecto deseado pues Lola le quito su gorra, solo que en vez de lanzarla tomo unas tijeras y la lleno de cortes.

\- ¡Vas a pagar por lo que hiciste! – grito Lana.

\- ¡Tú rompiste mi tiara así que estamos iguales!

\- ¡Pues ahora voy a dejarte la cara totalmente diferente!

Lana tomo una silla y estuvo a punto de lanzársela a su hermana cuando de pronto.

\- ¡Dejen de pelear en este instante!

Las dos giraron para ver a Lori y a Luna quienes se pusieron entre ambas gemelas.

\- ¡Literalmente estuviste apunto de lastimar a tu hermana Lana! ¡Se puede saber en que estabas pensando! – dijo la mayor de las Loud.

\- ¡Ella corto mi gorra!

\- ¡Sí! ¡Pero tú rompiste mi tiara!

\- No me importa quien hizo que, quiero que las dos se comporten y se traten como las hermanas que son.

\- Si claro – respondió Lana con tono desafiante – hubiera preferido que hubiera sido ella quien se fuera lejos.

\- ¡Basta! – grito Luna – No quiero que vuelvan a pelear así.

\- Ojala, la próxima no tendrás tanta suerte Lola.

\- Lo mismo dijo yo querida Lana.

Aquella pelea había sido escuchada por todas las hermanas que estaban en casa en ese momento pero había una a la que había llamado la atención y que desde unos metros de la puerta del cuarto había estado atenta a aquellos eventos.

Nada más y nada menos de la que no solo había seguido con la idea de la superstición sino que también la había confirmado científicamente.

Al día siguiente las cosas lograron calmarse un poco entre los habitantes de la casa pues aquella pelea había sido una sorpresa para los habitantes de la casa y ese día una más los estaba esperando. Esa tarde el Señor Loud recibió una visita un tanto inesperada.

\- Iré a ver quién toca – dijo el Señor Loud.

Al abrir la puerta se dio frente a frente con su vecino de al lado, el Señor Grouse.

\- Hola vecino, que lo trae por aquí esta tarde.

\- Buenas tardes Loud, estoy aquí para saber si podría despejarme una pequeña duda.

\- ¿Una duda? ¿De qué se trata? – pregunto nervioso.

\- De porque vi a su único hijo hombre hace unas semanas durmiendo en el jardín. Siendo sincero aquello pareció bastante raro por no decir inhumano.

\- Vera, él quería tener un poco de vida en la naturaleza y…

\- No sea ridículo, en verdad cree que me voy a creer que alguien sería capaz de dormir a la intemperie sin una tienda de campaña o una bolsa de dormir.

\- Bueno, ya sabe que somos una familia numerosa y nuestro presupuesto está muy limitado.

\- Entonces él salió a acampar sin ningún tipo de protección y usted como "buen padre" le dio permiso.

A Lynn Loud se le estaban acabando las escusas, si es que aquello le podía decir excusa, realmente no sabía que decir en ese momento y la idea de decir, "Vera Lincoln era alguien de mala suerte y para evitar daños a la familia lo tiramos al patio", seria perfecta si quisiera ganarse un buen golpe de este y una denuncia ante la justicia.

Pero por otro lado realmente quería que eso fuera lo que pasara, quería que todo el peso por la partida de Lincoln le cayera encima, primero él antes de que su esposa y sus hijas pagaran el precio.

\- Ya sabe, Lincoln es alguien experto en convencer a las personas, yo mismo le dije que estaba cometiendo una locura que iba a terminar con una enfermedad producto del ambiente, pero la verdad es que al final logro convencerme.

\- Vaya – dijo con tono sarcástico – ojala tuviera esa capacidad de convencimiento, de haberla tenido hace mucho que hubiera hecho que su familia se mude a Hungría.

\- Buen chiste vecino – dijo dando una risa bastante fingida.

\- No era un chiste, mire Loud respeto medianamente a sus hijas, he aprendido a convivir con una población que con cada año me quita un poco más de tranquilidad, pero con Lincoln, bueno esa es otra historia, el logro que viera algunas cosas buenas en su familia, bastantes diría yo cuando consiguió que me reuniera por navidad con la mía.

El recuerdo de aquellos eventos se mantenía fresco en la memoria de ambos, Lincoln se había colado en la casa de su vecino para recuperar su trineo, una vez ahí descubrió que la causa de que su vecino fuera tan insoportable con ellos era porque le recordaban a los familiares a quienes no veía hace mucho y cada navidad ese sentimiento aumentaba por lo cual, Lincoln logro juntarse con todos sus hermanas y su amigo Clyde para regalarle la oportunidad de reunirse con esta.

\- Ese fue un gran gesto de parte de mi hijo – dijo el señor Loud algo más tranquilo.

\- Mire, no sé qué paso realmente, no sé si realmente su hijo lo convenció de acampar varias noches sin ningún equipo en su patio. Pero de algo puedo estar seguro, aquí está pasando algo raro y no me gusta para nada.

\- Puede pensar lo que usted quiera pero le aseguro que eso fue lo que paso.

\- Por cierto hace mucho que no lo veo por aquí, es que acaso se enfermó y ahora está en cama.

Los nervios le regresaron otra vez y en esta ocasión con el doble de fuerzas, sabía que tarde o temprano más personas preguntarían, así que simplemente dio la información que ya había dado antes con la esperanza de que volviera a funcionar.

\- Vera estimado vecino, pero Lincoln ya no está aquí. Él ahora está en Canadá con su hermana gemela y su tía.

Al señor Grouse eso le cayó como un baldazo de agua fría, le resultaba difícil de creer que el chico al que le había dado un gran regalo, ahora estuviera en otro país literalmente de la noche a la mañana.

\- Espere ¿Acaso se fue de viaje?

\- No, eso me hubiera gustado, pero las cosas en el hogar ya no son las que eran antes y hubo que enviarlo a otro lugar, fue muy difícil pero él quería hacerlo, él se ofreció voluntario para poder reunirse con su hermana y de paso evitar que algunas de sus hermanas se fuera.

La mirada de su vecino prácticamente lo decía todo. Para él era una buena historia, pero dado los hechos anteriores las piezas se negaban a encajar.

\- Entonces, en todos estos años en que la población de su hogar creció y creció los problemas económicos no existían y ahora de repente aparecen y para solucionarlos en lugar de vender su basura de auto mandan a su hijo al extranjero.

Lynn Sr estaba atrapado, prácticamente tenía a un detective frente a él que estaba sacándole la verdad y mucho no le faltaba para lograrlo.

\- Yo no quería hacerlo pero las cosas se pusieron difíciles, acaso sabe cuánto cuesta mantener un hogar con trece personas.

\- Me imagino que mucho tomando en cuenta las distintas edades de sus hijos, aun así me cuesta y mucho creer que eso fuera posible. Por Dios hasta yo lo hubiera cuidado por un tiempo.

\- Eso es muy amable de su parte, pero como le dije antes, Lincoln es muy persuasivo y logro convencerme de enviarlo a Canadá. Pero no se preocupe el está muy bien.

Su vecino lo miro con actitud seria y lleno de desconfianza pero noto que no podía hacer mucho así que solo dijo.

\- Eso espero Loud, eso espero.

\- Créame, Lincoln está bien, a parte le diremos que usted pregunto por él quizás incluso le llegue a escribir una carta.

\- No se moleste. Que tenga una buena tarde.

Con esas palabras se giró y se fue de regreso a su hogar.

\- He vivido mucho más que usted Loud, por lo que no me importan para nada las consecuencias, en serio piensa que me voy a creer toda esa estupidez de acampar en el patio sin carpa y del héroe que se inmola por sus hermanas. Yo, yo vi cuando el pobre chico gritaba por volver a entrar a su hogar, me hubiera gustado ayudarlo en ese momento, pero no hice nada. Esta vez no será igual, voy a llegar al fondo de esto y voy a tener cada respuesta que usted trata de esconder. Eso puedo prometerle Loud, esto no se ha terminado.

Dos días después, las cosas se pusieron un poco más complicadas, ya no solo se trataba de otra pelea entre Lana y Lola, la cual también ocurrió y esta vez si bien no se tiraron los muebles de su cuarto la una a la otra fue porque habían sido retirados por Lori y Luna para evitar que volviera a ocurrir algún tipo de daño físico entre ellas. Aunque dio igual con ellos o sin ellos las dos se golpearon tan fuerte que terminaron heridas, esta vez el sepáralas fue más difícil y requirió de la ayuda de Luan y Leni, las cuales recibieron como paga por ese esfuerzo varios arañazos en los brazos y una mordida por parte de Lana quien se negaba a ser separada.

Una vez logrado esto, cada una fue enviada a una habitación distinta, Lana fue enviada al cuarto de Lynn y Lucy, mientras que, en el caso de Lola, fue enviada con Lori y Leni.

Pese a haber logrado aquella paz, las cosas aún estaban muy movidas pasados los minutos, puede que se haya logrado terminar con una batalla pero el ambiente en la casa Loud era como el de un salón lleno de pólvora, una sola chispa y todo volvería a explotar, y había quienes tenían ganas de lanzar el primer fosforo.

Lynn quien sabia de aquel enfrentamiento entre las gemelas vio en ella una causa que iba bastante alejada de lo psicológico y más cerca a lo sobrenatural.

\- Vaya Luan, parece que la mala suerte de Lincoln aún está rondando por aquí.

Luan quien estaba en su sillón sanando los cortes que se había ganado al separar a sus hermanas decidió ignorar los comentarios de la deportista, pero en realidad estaba llena de ganas de ir y romperle la boca.

\- ¿Qué pasa Luan? El gato te comió la lengua.

\- No molestes Lynn – dijo en un tono seco.

\- Vamos Luan, es que acaso te cuesta aceptar que tu querido hermano menor realmente era una plaga.

\- Esto no tiene que ver con Lincoln, el ya no está aquí, así que ya puedes saltar de alegría, ganaste y lo mandaste lo más lejos posible. Ahora por favor déjalo en paz quieres.

\- Lo dejaría en paz si no fuera porque nos sigue afectando, de seguro es por su habitación, pero cuando la convierta en mi salón de trofeos todo se acabara.

La paciencia de Luan llego a su límite y poniéndose de pie se fue directo hacia su hermana con el propósito de romperle todos los huesos, sabía que era una locura, que terminaría igual de golpeada que la última vez pero le daba igual iba a terminar con la sonrisa de Lynn de una vez.

\- Tranquilas, no queremos otra pelea – dijo Luna interviniendo.

\- ¿Pelea? No sería más que un calentamiento – dijo una Lynn desafiando a su hermana.

\- ¿Realmente quieres apostar? – respondió Luan.

\- Basta quieren, son hermanas no enemigas, acaso quieren iniciar otro problema, ya suficiente tenemos con Lana y Lola – dijo Luna molesta.

Lynn miro a sus hermanas y dijo.

\- No vales ni mi tiempo – y se fue al primer piso.

\- Esta chica tiene problemas – dijo Luna.

\- Lo sé – dijo Luan.

\- Por favor, ya la conoces, trata de no enfrentarte a ella, no caigas en su juego he ignórala quieres.

\- Está bien – dijo Luan respirando profundamente – tratare de evitarla.

Para tratar de evitar nuevos enfrentamientos Lori propuso una salida en conjunto al centro comercial con la finalidad de liberar la presión entre hermanas por lo cual cuando estas salieron en el vehículo familiar alguien más apareció.

Para los señores Loud, la aparición de su vecino exigiendo respuesta en torno a los eventos que había pasado Lincoln habían sido un problema medianamente manejable, pero en esta oportunidad parecía que Dios estaba empeñado en hacerlos pagar por haber enviado a su único hijo varón al extranjero.

\- Hola papá – dijo Rita al abrirle la puerta a su padre – vaya sorpresa el que estés aquí hoy.

\- Así es hija, aproveche para darles una sorpresa – dijo el anciano feliz de estar en casa de su hija y sosteniendo una pequeña bolsa.

\- Papá ¿Y esa bolsa?

\- Esto – dijo levantándola – son solo unos regalos para los chicos, no pensaras que vendría aquí con las manos vacías verdad.

Una vez pasaron a la sala, Lynn Sr al ver a su suegro sintió que el destino se estaba riendo de él.

\- Hola suegro ¿Cómo le ha ido? – dijo con más nervios que cuando estaba con su vecino.

\- Bien Loud, vine a ver a los chicos – dijo sin casi tomarle atención.

\- Bueno las chicas están en el centro comercial ahora – dijo Rita.

\- Hay estas chicas, pasan más tiempo ahí que en su casa, pero bueno así son las cosas ahora ¿Y qué hay de Lincoln de seguro está leyendo historietas arriba?

Realmente aquella pregunta los dejo entre la espada y la pared o mejor dicho entre Escila y Caribdis, pues esta vez ya no podían mentir, tenían que decir la verdad así que tenían que elegir cuidadosamente sus palabras, no solo para evitar romperle el corazón, sino para evitar problemas mayores, aunque estos en realidad igualmente iban a estar.

\- Veras suegro…- dijo Lynn tratando de armar una oración.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso el tampoco esta en casa?

\- Papá, Lincoln ya no vive en la casa.

Albert inmediatamente se puso de pie completamente desconcertado.

\- Acaso es una broma ¿Cómo es eso posible?

\- Suegro, las cosas en casa ya no son lo que eran antes, las cuentas han subido, y el dinero no está alcanzando para muchas cosas.

\- ¡Pero podrían habérmelo dicho! Por amor a Dios, díganme ¿Dónde está?

\- Está bien, él esta con Mirian y Linka, es que cuando anunciamos que teníamos problemas, Lincoln se ofreció para mudarse con ellas, dijo que extrañaba a su hermana y que eso ayudaría a reducir los gastos.

Albert pensó inmediatamente en su nieta, apenas si la había podido ver, antes de que su otra hija aceptara cuidarla, en ese entonces realmente tenían problemas económicos pero ahora las cosas estaban muy distintas.

En esa oportunidad el entendió que pese a ser difícil era una decisión lógica, él hubiera querido cuidarla, pero realmente no tenía la capacidad para cuidar a una bebé tan pequeña.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo contaron? Hubiera podido ayudarlos- dijo lleno de tristeza.

\- Es que, no queríamos causarte molestias – respondió Rita.

\- Molestia, para mi ayudar a mi familia no es ninguna molestia, si hubieran pedido ayuda hasta hubiera dejado que Lincoln o cualquier otra de las chicas se quedara conmigo, incluso hubiera ayudado a pagar sus cuentas.

\- Lincoln estaba muy empeñado en estar con su hermana que no pudimos decirle que no – dijo Lynn.

El abuelo de los Loud se quedó en silencio un buen rato, hasta que finalmente lo rompió.

\- Parece que ahora tendré que escribirle a otro de mis nietos, pensé que pasaría cuando se empezaran a ir a la universidad, no cuando otro problema económico se hiciera presente y tendrían que sacrificar a otro de sus hijos.

\- No fue un sacrificio, fue solo…

\- ¡Silencio! – grito interrumpiendo a su yerno – No quiero saber nada más de este asunto, espero que le llegue mi regalo a Lincoln y espero que pueda verlo otra vez.

Se levantó del sillón y se fue hacia a la puerta.

\- Papá ¿Adónde vas?

\- Lejos hija, tengo que pensar bien en estas cosas.

\- No quieres que te acompañemos.

\- No, quiero estar tranquilo. Y para eso tengo que irme a otra parte. Diganles a las chicas que envio saludos y que espero que les guste lo que les traje.

Nos veremos luego.

Con esas palabras simplemente se fue.

Aquella había sido otra bala esquivada por parte de los señores Loud, una que lograron esquivar rozándola. Pero como había ocurrido antes, si Dios estaba dispuesto a no dejarlos en paz esta vez estaba decidido a cumplir algún misterioso objetivo.

El fin de semana había iniciado y la promesa del Señor Grouse, finalmente había de ser cumplida y esta vez puso en la mesa toda su apuesta, si quería saber la verdad lo iba a hacer en grande.

Una cosa era un vecino en la puerta otra era el abuelo pero la policía era un caso totalmente distinto.

\- Si oficiales ¿Que se les ofrece? – dijo él Señor Loud completamente asustado.

\- Recibimos una llamada por parte de uno de sus vecinos, el cual denuncia un caso de maltrato infantil – dijo el oficial con tono serio.

\- Oficial le aseguro que todo está en orden, además jamás le hemos hecho nada malo a nuestros hijos.

\- Eso está por verse, quisiéremos hacer algunas preguntas a todos en casa.

\- Si claro pase.

Los dos policías reunieron a todos en la sala, su objetivo era claro saber que era lo que había pasado con Lincoln Loud, pero la respuesta era la misma en todas, problemas económicos, más un hermano que se sacrificó por todas y se marchó del país.

La historia era tan similar que no sabían si aquella era la verdad o era un ensayo bien ejecutado. Al ver que de ellos no obtendría nada subieron las escaleras y se dirigieron a la habitación. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la habitación estaba vacía.

Uno de ellos llamo a un equipo experto en búsqueda de evidencias él cual tomo todas las muestras posibles, pero al final no se halló nada.

La aparición de la policía en la casa Loud habia llamado la atención de alguien que estaba con ganas de ver este momento.

Clyde se encontraba junto con Rusty escondidos al otro lado de la calle expectantes ante lo que podía ocurrir.

\- Creo que finalmente se hizo justicia. Esos Loud se van a prisión.

\- Seguro, Rusty de verdad crees eso – dijo Clyde con incredulidad.

\- ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

La policía salió de la casa Loud, se subió a sus vehículos y se marchó.

\- Pero que ¡Como demonios los dejaron en libertad!

\- Rusty, Lincoln esta en Canadá, además, no hay ni huna sola prueba de lo que le ocurrió.

\- Pero, tenemos que hacer algo – dijo Rusty alterado.

\- Rusty, Lincoln no está, el cuerpo del delito está en Canadá y aun así si la policía lograra comunicarse con él, ni pagándole denunciaría a su familia.

\- Si tienes razón – dijo Rusty rendido – es que llevamos una semana sin hacer nada ¿Dónde está el supuesto plan de Ronnie Anne?

\- Todo a su tiempo amigo, los Loud tendrán su castigo, puede que hayan esquivado a la policía, pero créeme, esta vez la suerte se les ha terminado.

 **Así terminamos un nuevo episodio, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que no les haya parecido muy largo.**

 **También agradezco su compañía en el capítulo anterior y que les haya gustado, ojala y este también haya sido de buena calidad para ustedes.**

 **Los Loud han evitado tres grandes problemas, puede que las hermanas Loud ahora estén pensando que la buena suerte ha regresado a ellas pero la verdad es que están dormidas en un flotador, el cual poco a poco se está alejando de la orilla, para cuando despierten ojala no estén a kilómetros de la playa y rodeadas por tiburones.**

 **Una noticia que debo darles es que la historia va a hacer una pequeña pausa, y no, no estoy hablando de que me voy a ir a descansar sino de que el próximo será el primer interludio de la historia en el cual veremos otra vez a Lincoln y como es que la relación tan especial que tiene con su gemela se originó.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	4. Otra vida

**Hola a todos de nuevo y bienvenidos al primer interludio que alguna vez he escrito en mi vida y no, no estoy exagerando.**

 **Verán para los que me conocen desde el principio todas mis historias han tenido capítulos que han seguido uno detrás del otro, pero dada la complejidad de la historia y siguiendo la idea de Banghg de hacer capítulos que cuenten la historia de Lincoln y su hermana Linka, así como lo que fue el inicio de su relación un tanto "interesante" he decidido hacerlos.**

 **En cuanto a porque decidí escribirlo, ya lo detallare al final, así que espero que lo disfruten y que sea de su agrado.**

 **Promesas – Interludio 1**

 **Otra vida**

Abandonar el hogar siempre es difícil, ya sea porque se va uno de viaje a otro lugar por cuenta propia o porque llego el momento de dejar nuestro hogar familiar para partir con rumbo a formar nuestra propia familia en otra parte son momentos que uno sabe que puede que llegue a vivir un día pero aun así los aceptamos por más duros que parezcan.

Pero también hay otros casos en los que uno debe irse porque cosas malas ocurrieron, desastres naturales, artificiales o simplemente porque el dolor de perder a alguien están grande que estar en lo que era nuestra casa se convierte en un su dolor que nos recuerda en todo momento a esa persona.

Desafortunadamente ninguna de esas alternativas se pueden aplicar a Lincoln Loud, él no quería dejar su hogar, no quería dejar a su familia y amigos y mucho menos abandonar su país, Pero que podía hacer ¿Cómo podía evitar irse cuando las personas que lo sacaron de su hogar eran aquellas a las que llamo familia? Pero sobre todo ¿Cómo alguien puede resistirse a ese destino sin antes luchar con todo lo que se tiene cuando su corazón no puede albergar sentimientos de odio y rencor?

El día que Lincoln se despidió de su amigo Clyde y se subió a un avión con destino a Canadá, su vida anterior había llegado a su fin. Era hora de iniciar otra vida, una vida muy pero muy dura.

Cuando el avión aterrizó en la ciudad de Montreal, Lincoln creyó que finalmente toda esa tristeza que había sufrido durante todo el viaje, podía dar paso a otra cosa, él no sabía qué, pero por lo menos podía pensar en cómo sería vivir junto a su tía y su hermana gemela, con la cual apenas existía una pequeña línea de comunicación, ni siquiera una de respeto, pues Linka consideraba a su gemelo como alguien débil que se dejaba aplastar por sus hermanas.

Desafortunadamente su viaje no terminaba ahí, Montreal en realidad era una escala, su verdadero destino era Vaughan. Por lo cual esas horas de espera en el aeropuerto solo sirvieron para que todos aquellos recuerdos en los que estaba al lado de su familia y amigos regresaran, sumado todo esto a la soledad que le provocaba estar en un lugar que no conocía.

Finalmente y luego de horas de espera y de volver a subir a un avión, Lincoln llego a su destino.

Cuando recogió sus cosas y cruzo la puerta hacia la calle en lo que sería su nuevo hogar, inmediatamente le dieron ganas de volver a meterse al interior del aeropuerto.

El frio era mayor al que había sentido alguna vez en su vida. Ni siquiera los inviernos en su ciudad natal eran tan fríos, por más que trataba de recordar alguno que se comparara a aquel que estaba sintiendo, no podía encontrar uno que se igualara a ese.

Pero daba igual, él estaba ahí, así que era la hora de enfrentarse a ese cambio.

Lincoln salió del aeropuerto y soportando la temperatura que sentía le iba a destruir los huesos, pidió un taxi y le dio la dirección de donde vivía aquellas dos individuos que pese a ser parte de su familia estaban a años luz de ser realmente una.

El lugar donde lo dejaron fue un departamento en un área que precisamente no se caracterizaba por pertenecer a un área acomodada de la ciudad, todo lo contrario, parecía una ratonera, una donde ni siquiera las ratas hubieran elegido para construir su hogar.

Cuando toco el timbre, lo primero que vio fue a su tía al lado de su hermana gemela, con una expresión que distaba mucho de ser una de bienvenida.

\- Hola tía Miriam – dijo Lincoln algo nervioso.

\- Te estuvimos esperando hace media hora, pasa de una vez y cierra la puerta – dijo totalmente seria.

Lo primero que vio Lincoln al entrar en aquel departamento fue que su tamaño era muy pero muy reducido en cuanto a su antiguo hogar, la decoración prácticamente se estaba cayendo y el mantenimiento que se le hacía era un chiste comparado con el de la casa Loud, la cual si bien también tenía problemas estructurales por lo menos se hacia el esfuerzo. Aquí parecía que alguien se había rendido hacia mucho y había aceptado el futuro colapso de este.

\- Vaya, es un lugar muy…

\- Dilo de una vez este lugar es un basurero – dijo Miriam interrumpiendo a Lincoln - le prendería fuego conmigo adentro si así lograra acabar con todos mis problemas, pero desafortunadamente, alguien tendría que cuidar a tu hermana y la muy "responsable" de tu madre al parecer también se rindió contigo.

Lincoln no respondió a eso, estaba demasiado cansado como para tener una discusión con la persona que lo estaba acogiendo en su hogar, si es que a eso se le podía llamar acoger.

\- Bueno, ya estás aquí déjame decirte un par de reglas que hay en este lugar. Primero es su trabajo mantener todo limpio, si ensucian su ropa o cualquier otra cosa es su trabajo encargarse de ello.

Segundo, el desayuno y el almuerzo corre por su cuenta. Ni creas que eres un invitado de lujo al cual le darán todo como en tu antigua casa.

\- De hecho yo me encargaba de eso en casa.

\- Mejor, por lo menos así, no tendré que enseñarte a cocinar. Por último, ustedes se encargaran de las compras, suficiente es con que yo les del dinero para todo eso.

Tu cuarto es el mismo que el de Linka, al menos ahora tendrá alguien con quien hablar.

Para Lincoln eso era algo totalmente difícil de creer, es verdad que en mejores épocas llego a compartir se habitación con Lynn o con Lucy, pero era por algunas noches y nada más. Pero ahora bueno que iba a hacer, era eso o elegir un sofá que parecía que sus días de gloria se habían ido hacia mucho.

Cuando entro a lo que sería la habitación en la que pasaría sus noches de aquella vida que no había elegido para él, noto que por lo menos era mucho más grande que su antiguo cuarto, aunque claro esta era una habitación no un armario adaptado.

El interior contaba con dos camas, un estante con variedad de libros, algo que había caracterizado mucho a Linka durante su visita a Royal Woods, un escritorio y un pequeño armario donde su gemela guardaba su ropa.

\- Bueno parece que vamos a ser compañeros de cuarto ¿No? – dijo Lincoln tratando de ser simpático.

\- No te hagas el gracioso que a ti no te queda ese papel. Mira, entiendo que te sea difícil un cambio tan grande y por ahora prefiero dejarte tranquilo y no saber por ahora por qué estás aquí. Bueno ya que Miriam te explico las reglas básicas de la casa yo te diré las de este cuarto.

Para empezar, no toques ninguna de mis cosas, si estas aburrido y te gustaría leer un libro, pídemelo prestado. Toma uno sin permiso y desearas no haber nacido.

\- Está bien – dijo Lincoln un poco asustado.

\- Me alegra y por último, me gusta que respeten mi privacidad, es lo único que se puede tener aquí, por lo cual que ni se te ocurra entrar sin tocar la puerta. Por la tuya, ni te preocupes, tampoco pienses que soy como esas hermanas que tenías que solo tocan para entrar igual.

\- Bueno, al menos eso es algo que sí puedo tener aquí.

\- Me alegra que te guste el descubrimiento de esta – dijo en tono sarcástico – por cierto te pediría que no desobedezcas a Miriam, ella no es como tu madre.

\- También es la tuya – respondió Lincoln.

\- Esa palabra no suelo relacionarla con esa mujer, pero la verdad no estoy ahora para temas de debate, de seguro estás cansado así que te dejare para que te cambies y duermas.

Linka salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta, Lincoln simplemente dejo su maleta en el suelo y se hecho en su nueva cama, quedándose dormido a los pocos segundos.

A la mañana siguiente, lo cual para Lincoln sería un día de domingo en el cual estaría jugando todo el día con sus hermanas o con su mejor amigo Clyde, había sido reemplazado de forma definitiva. El espíritu de este estaba totalmente a la deriva, movido como un barco cuyo mapa se perdió y cuya brújula está perdida.

Se levantó y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha, ni bien abrió el agua le cayó el chorro de agua más frio que alguna vez había sentido en su vida, busco si había una forma de graduar la temperatura, ya sea abriendo o cerrando la llave del agua incluso busco si existía una terma que permitiera que el agua sea calentada, pero obviamente en ese tipo de vivienda aquello que buscaba no existía.

Reuniendo todas sus fuerzas entro a bañarse sin tratar de gritar a cada segundo y logro darse el baño más frio y rápido de su vida. Agradeciendo a Dios el no haber muerto por hipotermia y de paso pidiéndole que no se enferme producto de la temperatura.

Al salir de este, pasó por la sala y vio a su tía mirando la televisión mientras fumaba. Él simplemente decidió ignorarla y seguir con rumbo a la cocina. En esta se encontró con su desayuno ya preparado y con Linka a punto de salir de casa.

\- Hola Linka ¿Tu hiciste el desayuno?

\- Sí. Pero tómalo como mi único regalo de bienvenida, luego de esto tu tendrás que encargarte del hacerlo. – dijo mientras se ponía su abrigo y salía de ahí.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- Realmente crees que voy a estar todo el día aquí metida soportando a Miriam, prefiero estar fuera de aquí todo lo que pueda y tu deberías de hacer lo mismo cuando ella este aquí.

\- Sé que no es la persona más amable de todas pero no ha hecho nada malo.

\- Aún no la conoces tanto como yo.

Y diciendo eso salió del lugar.

Después del desayuno, Lincoln estaba aburrido dado que en aquel lugar nuevo no tenía nada que hacer, pensó en tomar un libro de su gemela pero alejo la mano del estante tan pronto recordó lo que esta era capaz de hacer si sus cosas eran tomadas sin permiso.

Por lo cual siguió el ejemplo de Linka y salió a hacer reconocimiento del lugar.

Para Lincoln cada calle y cada esquina era un lugar por el que avanzaba con nervios, después de todo no conocía los posibles riesgos de aquel vecindario, pero a medida que avanzaba comenzó a tener más confianza y a caminar más rápido observando los distintos negocios del lugar, así como otros lugares de interés viendo a cuales de estos podría ir en algún momento.

Continuo con su camino y al llegar a un parque encontró a Linka en una banca, pensó en acercarse a hacerle compañía, pero faltando unos metros, decidió que lo mejor era dejarla sola, después de todo no tenían nada de lo que pudieran hablar, aparte el sentía que una de las preguntas que haría esta seria "¿Por qué estás aquí? Y decir la verdadera causa era lo que menos quería, Linka no era precisamente un ángel al momento de hablar de su verdadera familia, decir que esta lo expulso por creer en la mala suerte, no sería echar más gasolina al fuego, seria arrogar un cilindro de napalm y la reacción de Linka sería muy superior a la de Clyde cuando se enteró de su abandono.

Al día siguiente una nueva semana dio comienzo, Lincoln se preparaba para iniciar su vida en una nueva escuela, cuando de repente escucho un grito que venía de la cocina.

El cual sonaba como si se tratara de una discusión muy fuerte. Por lo que salió a investigar encontrando a su tía Mirian gritándole a Linka.

\- ¡Todos los días te dijo lo mismo! ¡Todos los malditos días! ¡¿Cómo te puedes haber olvidado de limpiar la casa?!

\- Tenía tarea que hacer y se me paso el tiempo.

\- ¡Si claro, como si eso tomara tiempo!

\- ¡Al menos tuve algo bueno que hacer, tu solo te dedicaste a estar tirada sin hacer nada!

Linka recibió una bofetada que por poco y le voltea la cara. Lincoln estaba sorprendido ante lo que acababa de ver, jamás en su vida había visto que alguien le pusiera una mano a un menor de edad. Por lo cual hizo como siempre había hecho cuando una de sus hermanas tenía problemas con otra. Salir en su defensa.

\- ¡Se puede saber que rayos te pasa! – grito Lincoln.

Si Miriam casi le voltea la cara a Linka a Lincoln por poco y lo manda al suelo producto de la bofetada que recibió.

\- ¿Quién te crees tú para venir a faltarme el respeto niño estúpido? Agradece que tu madre me paga para tenerte aquí o de lo contrario ya te hubiera tirado a la basura.

Ahora arreglen todo y después váyanse a la escuela.

Linka se acercó donde su hermano y lo reviso.

\- ¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?! – dijo Linka - ¿Cómo se te ocurre meterte con ella?

\- Lo que yo me pregunto es ¿Por qué deja que te trate así?

\- Como si pudiera tratar a la gente de otra forma. Ella es una causa perdida así que simplemente apártate de su camino.

\- Pero…

\- Apártate de su camino, ya no estás en Royal Woods así que te aconsejo que trates de descubrir cuál es tu lugar aquí antes de que alguien más te ponga en el que cree que mereces.

Después de desayunar, apenas un par de rebanadas de pan y un par de trozos de queso, pues el refrigerador estaba prácticamente vacío salvo por un par de cervezas. Llego el momento de ir a la escuela

El camino a esta resulto ser totalmente silencioso, atrás habían quedado las charlas con Clyde y los viajes a la escuela con sus hermanas.

Aunque faltando un par de cuadras Linka rompió el silencio de su viaje, aunque no con algo que a Lincoln le hubiera agradado oír.

\- Escucha, nadie aquí sabe que tú eres mi hermano y mucho menos que eres mi hermano gemelo, por lo que te vas a hacer rápidamente conocido y no precisamente por la gente correcta. Por cierto si piensas que esto es malo, será mejor que te vayas preparando para lo que puedas vivir en la escuela.

\- No pueden ser tan malos –dijo Lincoln tratando de ser algo optimista.

\- No, no todos son malos. Existen otros que son peores.

Al llegar a la escuela, Lincoln vio que su tamaño era mucho mayor a la de su escuela anterior. A medida que se acercaba a esta al lado de su gemela una gran cantidad de ojos se comenzó a fijar en él. Después de todo era imposible no fijarse en dos individuos totalmente idénticos o bueno casi. Linka tenía el pelo largo y una personalidad que distanciaba mucho del hombre del plan.

Hablando del cual, se comenzaba a sentir incomodo por ese motivo, aunque su incomodidad prácticamente era lo de menos cuando estuvo ante los compañeros de clase de su hermana.

\- Vaya Linka, no sabía que te habían clonado – dijo una.

\- Estoy viendo doble, estoy viendo doble – comenzó a decir otro.

\- No les hagas caso Lincoln tu solo ignóralos y si es posible dales un buen golpe.

Para mala suerte de Lincoln, quienes lo molestaban no solo se conformaban con burlarse de ellos sino que poco a poco se le fueron acercando. Trataron de avanzar más rápido pero de todas formas fueron rodeados por estos y arrinconados contra una pared.

\- ¿Qué pasa Linka no nos presentas a tu pariente?

\- Vaya al parecer tenías escondido a alguien de tu familia por ahí. ¿A ti donde te tuvieron todo este tiempo? ¿En el sótano?

\- No nos molesten quieren – se quejó Lincoln.

\- Tú no te metas aquí Lincoln, yo sé bien como encargarme de ellos.

A penas término de hablar una de las chicas le quito la mochila.

-¡Devuélveme eso en este instante!

\- Vamos a ver si puedes recuperarla tu sola.

Los chicos se comenzaron a pasar su mochila entre ellos mientras que Linka trataba de recuperarla, Lincoln no logro soportar esto y se lanzó contra el que logro alcanzarla.

\- ¡Te ha dicho que se la devuelvas no entiendes!

\- Vaya parece que alguien tiene ganas de pelear.

Si tenía ganas o no, el timbre de la escuela sonó y tuvieron que dirigirse a clases.

\- Tuviste suerte Andreu, ya veremos qué pasa luego.

Lincoln recogió la mochila de su hermana, la cual fue rápidamente arrebatada de sus manos por esta.

\- Te dije que no te metieras, Lincoln.

\- Pero…

\- ¡Te dije que no te metieras! Yo puedo con estos tipos, toda mi vida he tenido que pelear con ellos no necesito que de la nada vengas a ayudarme.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo que ayude a defenderte?

\- Para empezar se ve que nunca has estado en una pelea y no me vengas a decir que esos enfrentamientos con las hermanas Loud califican como pelea. Estos chicos realmente son capaces de hacerte daño si se lo proponen.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que hagas que me quede a ver como se burlan de ti?

\- ¡Sí! Eso es justo lo que quiero, esta es mi vida y tu estas aquí en calidad de invitado o de cualquier otra cosa que seas en realidad o realmente esperas que crea que si fueron capaces de acogerme en tu casa, de repente mágica y misteriosamente el dinero se les acabo y tuviste que ser enviado a sufrir a este lugar.

\- Bueno esa fue la razón.

\- Por favor, se reconocer una mentira cuando la veo y peores mentirosos que tu he conocido. Pero dejemos eso para otro momento, ahora tenemos que ir a clases.

Una vez entraron a clases Lincoln fue presentado ante todos como un primo de Linka, aunque esto no fue algo muy convincente para sus compañeros, pues era imposible para varios de ellos que un parecido entre tan grande ocurra siendo primos hermanos.

Aunque de todas formas el apellido Loud evito que se siguieran haciendo preguntas y todo quedo en que Lincoln el primo estadounidense de Linka, se acababa de mudar con sus familiares en Canadá por motivos que no fueron mencionados.

Ese día de clases para el fue en cierta forma repetitivo, ya había conocido los temas mencionados en su antigua escuela por lo cual no requirió de mucha dificultad entender los temas que se mencionaban. En cuanto a lo que era la hora del almuerzo este fue bastante solitario pues no solo no conocía a nadie sino que Linka tampoco planeaba juntarse con él en ese momento.

Después de clases, Lincoln se metió a su cuarto y trato de repasar lo que había sido ese día, desde el golpe que recibió hasta el problema que tuvo con sus nuevos compañeros de escuela. Decir que su día era malo era poco decir, no había tenido un día así desde… desde que su familia lo expulso de su casa y lo mando a vivir al patio.

Recordar esos eventos hizo que en su mente comenzara a originarse un debate que poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en una guerra. Una parte de él decía que todos sus problemas tenían nombre y apellido y esos eran los de sus hermanas, esa parte de su mente le señalaba su imagen y le decía "Ódialas, ellas ya no son tu familia" pero también había otra que también señalaba la misma imagen y le decía "Perdónalas, todo se arreglara algún día"

Estuvo así por un rato pensando en lo que debería hacer, a cuál de las dos posturas darle la razón cuando otra cosa surgió en su mente: Su hermana Linka.

Ella tenía que vivir esa vida a la que había sido lanzado, desde siempre, todos los días tenía que luchar con todo lo que tenía para evitar romperse ante los demás, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo sola, que tarde o temprano todos eso problemas iban a terminar arrastrándola. Así que decidió dejar los debates sobre si su destino en ese lugar tenía o no un culpable, ahora tenía una misión y estaba dispuesto a cumplirla.

\- Linka, sé que tienes muchos problemas aquí, sé que no pediste vivir aquí al igual que yo. No sé cómo puedo ayudarte pero si sé por dónde empezar. Así que prometo que mientras estudiemos en la misma escuela nadie va a volver a molestarte nunca.

Lincoln había hecho muchas promesas en su vida, pero esa era la que para el ahora valía mucho más que todas las demás.

Al día siguiente después de clases, llego el momento de que Lincoln pudiera poner a prueba si realmente estaba dispuesto a cumplir aquel juramento.

Linka había salido de la escuela antes que Lincoln, para así tratar de estar sola el pequeño rato que demoraba en recorrer de su escuela a su casa, desafortunadamente a algunas personas se les ocurrió hacerle compañía y no precisamente por solidaridad.

\- ¿Qué pasa Linka, no te cansas de estar sola todo el tiempo?

\- No, lo que me cansa es estar con gente ignorante.

\- Tranquila, sabes que la ignorancia se va con un buen libro, así que no creo que te moleste si nos das el tuyo.

Su compañero le quito su libro de las manos y se lo paso a otro de sus compañeros, Linka al igual que ocurrió con su mochila el día anterior trato de recuperarlo, pero esta vez aumento sus esfuerzos y comenzó a lanzar algunos golpes, solo que esta estaba sola ante un grupo de seis personas entre chicos y chicas.

\- ¡Ya déjenla en paz! – grito Lincoln.

\- Miren esto chicos, su primo vino a ayudarla. Vamos a ver si tiene el valor de hacerlo.

\- Les ordeno que la dejen en paz…

\- O que, te vas a enfrentar a todos nosotros.

\- Lincoln te he dicho que no te metas en esto – dijo Linka molesta.

\- Pues no voy a hacer como si no pasara nada, así que regrésenle su libro en este instante.

\- Parece que el nuevo tiene agallas para enfrentarnos. Bueno vamos a ver si por lo menos resistes más golpes que ella.

Lincoln se arrojó contra sus adversarios y comenzó a pelear contra uno y otro a la vez pero estaba claro que sus habilidades de lucha estaban por los suelos en comparación de sus oponentes que no tardaron mucho en enviarlo al suelo y llenarlo de golpes en él.

\- Bueno, por lo menos fuiste valiente. Vámonos chicos parece que ya aprendió a no meterse con nosotros.

Aquel grupo se retiró dejando a Lincoln en un estado lamentable. Linka lo ayudo a levantarse y no precisamente para agradecerle su ayuda

\- ¿¡Que acaso no escuchaste cuando te dije que no te metieras!?

\- Sí, pero no podía quedarme sin hacer nada mientras que ellos te molestaban.

\- Y por eso fue que te golpearon, acaso no sabes lo que acabas de hacer, te metiste directo en su lista. Ahora no creo que te dejen en paz por mucho tiempo.

\- No importa, por lo menos recupere esto – dijo mientras le entregaba el libro que le habían quitado a Linka.

\- Espera ¿Dejaste que te golpearan solo para recuperarlo?

\- Que puedo decir soy el hombre del plan y en ocasiones para que estos se lleven a cabo se requieren de sacrificios.

\- Sabes, nunca te pedí que te metieras en esto Lincoln, es más te pedí que no intervinieras. Pero gracias.

 **Y así termina este interludio el cual espero haya sido de su agrado. La causa de porque decidí seguir la idea de Banghg, fue porque en Tanto tiempo se ve el gran cambio que causa Lincoln con su llegada a su nuevo hogar. Algo como eso merecía ser contado en esta historia, que como ya sabemos se llama Promesas y Lincoln también tenía que tener una, una que realmente merece ser cumplida.**

 **¿Cuándo lo volverán a ver? Eso prefiero mantenerlo en reserva. Por lo pronto Lincoln ha entrado en un camino que nunca debió de recorrer, y como todo camino tiene cosas buenas y malas.**

 **Ahora pasemos a los saludos.**

 **Banghg:** Muchas gracias por la ayuda otorgada, espero que con ella pueda hacer una gran historia.

 **Fabijosh:** Muchas gracias por la ayuda en torno a la psicología de Linka, espero no haber cometido ningún error en cuanto a tu personaje y que te haya gustado como retrate parte de su vida.

 **J. Nagera:** Gracias por los saludos y me alegra saber que te gusta cómo avanza la historia. Espero te haya gustado ver a Linka en este capítulo.

Por cierto felicidades con Tan solo se dio.

 **Shadow 13:** Como mencione antes, las Loud están en un flotador arrastrado por el océano y una vez que se encuentren con los tiburones, algo tiene que pasar.  
Te agradezco las ideas y ya veremos cuales pueden llegar a aquí.

 **Sir Crocodile222:** El recibimiento de Lincoln no fue uno muy cálido y tampoco tendrá un trato muy hospitalario por parte de estas. En cuanto a sus hermanas, tú lo has dicho uno no se sabe lo que se tiene hasta que se pierde.

 **Gans Lawton:** Muchas gracias por tus saludos y si el capítulo anterior estuvo un poco tranquilo aunque eso no les evito sustos a los Loud por parte del señor Grousse y el abuelo Albert, los cuales tenían mucho aprecio hacia Lincoln.

 **MontanaHatsune92:** Uno cosecha lo que siembra, obviamente de esta se iban a escapar, pero todo tiene su hora y la paz ha llegado a su fin. Espero te haya parecido bueno este interludio. Muchas gracias y buena suerte en tus proyectos

 **En el próximo capítulo la historia volverá a su trama normal y veremos el inicio de la venganza de Clyde y sus amigos. Si recuerdan el momento de su juramento sabrán que Ronnie Anne dijo que "La caridad empieza por casa" y bueno hay una Loud que suele ir mucho a su casa.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	5. Omisión

**Hola a todos de nuevo y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo, me alegra realmente que hayan disfrutado del interludio y del regreso de Lincoln junto con la intervención de Linka en la historia, créanme estoy muy agradecido pues trabajar con personajes ajenos no siempre es fácil.**

 **Pero bueno, estamos de vuelta con la historia regular y tenemos que seguir con está, así que empecemos un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Promesas – capitulo 4**

 **Omisión**

Habían sido días movidos en la Casa Loud, una semana en la que había pasado de todo, desde la visita inesperada de su vecino de al lado, la del abuelo Albert quien llego para pasar un momento feliz y se fue con el corazón destrozado al saber que su único nieto, había terminado corriendo la misma suerte que su gemela y ahora vivía en Canadá, pero cuando parecía que las cosas ya iban a calmarse, su vecino decidió cumplir con su promesa de llegar al fondo de todo lo que había pasado con el joven Loud y mandar a la policía para que descubran toda la verdad, pero solo terminaron con la misma historia que los dos anteriores. Una casa con problemas económicos y un niño que se sacrifica por sus hermanas y busca una vida en tierras extranjeras.

De la ley y la justicia de los hombres las hermanas Loud terminaron por salvarse, parecía que al fin sus integrantes iban a ver la luz al final del túnel, después de todo si se habían salvado de la policía entonces no habría nada más que enfrentar, después de todo, todo inicio por Lincoln y él estaba muy lejos para decir algo.

Muchas de las Loud pensaban que debían de tener un ángel guardián tratando de evitar que tanto su vecino como la policía les cayeran encima, que realmente su hermano tenia mala suerte, idea que mantenían Lynn, Luna y Lola, y que al momento de haberlo sacado de la casa, se la habían quitado de encima y ya era hora de que toda la buena suerte regresara a ellos y que la prueba estaba en el que se hayan salvado de la ley.

Pero no todas pensaban igual, Luan creía que si existía Dios, Él quería tener el gusto de castigarlas de otra manera y que su justicia estaba hacía ya mucho tiempo predeterminada. Cuando contaba eso, muchas de sus hermanas o se quedaban mudas o se reían en su cara, debieron de recordar que Dios nunca olvida y que algunos que sabían cual la verdadera causa por la que Lincoln fue enviado al exilio y que ahora trataba de vivir como podía junto con su tía y su hermana gemela, tenían un juramento que con el que estaban dispuestos a realizar su propia justicia.

Una tarde llena de tención en la casa Loud era lo que había reemplazado a los días de ruido y alboroto que sus vecinos tenían que soportar a diario. Los únicos ruidos que realmente tenían la capacidad de alterar la paz eran los conciertos de Luna, las prácticas de deportes de Lynn y los experimentos de Lisa. Las presentaciones de Luan, los juegos en familia y diversas actividades que anteriormente habían realizado los once hermanos ahora eran recuerdos del pasado.

Apenas se podían contar los días con una mano desde lo que fue la última gran pelea entre Lana y Lola, pues aquella salida al centro comercial, había logrado calmarlas, eso sumado a la visita de las autoridades las había dejado nerviosas pensando que en cualquier momento volverían y se llevarían a alguien, por lo cual estuvieron tranquilas durante ese tiempo.

Lori pensando en que la paz por fin estaba plenamente establecida, había planeado una reunión en la cual por fin se decidiría cual sería el destino de la habitación de Lincoln, ya lo habían hecho anteriormente pero no quedo una idea clara en consenso. Lynn quería convertirla en su salón de trofeos, Luna en estudio de grabación, Lori y Leni en un segundo armario de ropa y Lola quería convertirlo en armario de maquillaje, motivo por el cual se había decidido que debería de volver a ser un armario el cual sería compartido por todas.

Un gran avance tomando en consideración de que se trataba de lo que antes fue la habitación de su hermano, por lo menos ahora era el trato a ese espacio era distinto. Pasó de terreno en alquiler, a terreno que estaba en venta en una subasta privada y ahora era un espacio próximo a ser lotizado.

Todo el ambiente había sido el mismo en esos días, no se había hecho mención de Lincoln en todo ese tiempo y no habían recibido una carta de él en todo ese tiempo aunque la verdad muchas sentían que en parte eso era predecible, después de todo ¿Quién le escribiría a la familia que lo arrojo de la casa?

Pese a que esos once años parecían que estaban a punto de pasar al olvido alguien se encargó de traer a su hermano de regreso a la mente de todas. Nada más y nada menos que la persona que había confirmado la teoría de la mala suerte de forma científica.

\- Chicas. Tengo algo que decirles – dijo Lisa llamando a todas.

\- ¿Qué pasa Lisa? – pregunto Lori – literalmente estaba en medio de una conversación importante con Bobby.

\- Si hermana y yo estaba a punto de ensayar – dijo Luna.

\- Espero que no sea una presentación de un invento aburrido, no voy a interrumpir mi fiesta de té por otro de tus aparatos.

\- Sé que muchas de ustedes tienen algo que hacer, pero si me acompañan a mi habitación me encargare de explicarles de que se trata todo – dijo Lisa.

Las nueve hermanas entraron en el cuarto que compartían Lisa y Lily, al entrar encontraron una pizarra con varias tiras de papel acomodadas en lo que era el dibujo de un cuarto.

Lisa se colocó frente a este y comenzó a dar una exposición

\- Bien chicas, he estado analizando todos los eventos ocurridos en las ultimas semanas de forma fría y calculada.

\- Al grano Lisa ¿Qué quieres? – dijo Lynn.

\- Bien, como les decía he estado observando los eventos ocurridos últimamente y he llegado a la conclusión de que todo lo que dije acerca de la suerte de Lincoln, sumado a la teoría que hice en la cual no podía estar en la misma ciudad que nosotras al final era algo bastante tonto.

La respuesta de cinco de estas fue matarse de la risa inmediatamente. Lori, Luna, Lynn, Lucy y Lola estañaron en carcajadas dejando al resto con cara de indignación, en el caso de Luan y de incógnita en el caso de Leni y Lana.

\- Hay Lisa, esa es un chiste mejor de los que dice Luan – dijo Lola.

\- Lisa, yo misma demostré que lo de la mala suerte de Lincoln era real - dijo Lynn.

\- ¡Y recién te das cuenta! – grito Luan dejando mudas a todas – ¡Lincoln jamás nos dio mala suerte, él siempre estuvo con nosotras y le pagamos de la peor forma posible!

\- cálmate chica – dijo Luna.

\- Si literalmente estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua – dijo Lori.

\- De hecho, Luan tiene razón en indignarse, como pueden ver en este pizarrón, nuestra familia es como un cuarto con varias columnas - dijo señalando la imagen en la cual habían trece tiras de papel, teniendo cada una el nombre de un miembro de la casa- cada uno de nosotras es una, pero resulta que hay algo interesante, nosotros somos más que nada columnas del tipo decorativo, podemos sostener el techo, pero en este caso si una de nosotras es retirada, el techo se mantendría.

En el caso de nuestros padres, estos ya son de apoyo, nos dan alimento y casa pero aun así no se encargan de sostener la estructura en su totalidad.

\- ¿Entonces Lincoln? – pregunto Leni.

\- Él era el pilar de la casa, él era quien mantenía todo el cuarto, por lo que el al irse provoco que poco a poco todo se comience a caer por lo cual recomendaría traerlo de regreso para así evitar que esta familia comience a derrumbarse.

La reacción de sus hermanas, fue casi la misma que la anterior, las mismas se rieron, las mismas no entendieron, pero esta vez Luan se enojó completamente.

\- Lisa por favor ¿Cómo Lincoln va a ser el soporte de la familia? – dijo Lori.

\- Es cierto Lisa, éramos once hermanos, es imposible que uno solo se encargue de sostenerlo todo – dijo Luna.

\- Si Lisa, míralo de esta forma, ya no hay que preocuparse de su mala suerte. Incluso el que él ya no este puede ser bueno para él, piénsalo de esta forma su mala suerte no nos afecta, puede que estar en otro lugar haga que esta se vaya y ya no tendrá que seguir durmiendo en el patio.

\- A mí me gustaba jugar con él a cuidarse de su mala suerte- dijo Lana quien recordaba en ese momento todas las veces que se encargaba de evitar que Lincoln entrara a la casa, siendo ella una especie de guardia de seguridad- de todas formas regresara a fin de mes ¿Verdad?

El silencio fue su única respuesta.

\- Chicas, les dijo que realmente estaba equivocada, acaso no recuerdan todo lo que ha estado pasando, acaso no recuerdan la flecha de Clyde. Si Lincoln no regresa…

\- Si Lincoln no regresa las cosas mejoraran – dijo Lynn interrumpiendo a la genio de la familia.

\- Lisa entiendo que seas una experta en ciencias y todo eso, pero yo soy la mayor y literalmente debería de ser yo la encargada de sostener la estructura que mencionas es decir ¿Cuantas veces he evitado que la casa se convierta en una pila de escombros?

\- Saben que, yo me voy tengo que practicar para el partido del sábado - dijo Lynn- buen intento Lisa, pero Lincoln no volverá en mucho tiempo.

Todas salieron del cuarto de Lisa y Lily, quedándose únicamente ahí Luan quien estaba completamente enfurecida.

Se acercó de forma amenazante donde estaba Lisa y con una fuerza que no había tenido cuando se enfrentó a Lynn, sujeto del cuello a su hermana menor y la levando en el aire.

\- ¡Por tu culpa todo se está derrumbando! ¡Por tus estúpidas teorías Lincoln ya no está con nosotras!

\- Luan cálmate, podemos solucionar esto razonablemente – dijo Lisa asustada.

\- No Lisa, esto ya no se puede solucionar así. ¿Acaso no acabas de ver lo que dicen todas?

\- Si, parece que he perdido algo de credibilidad.

\- ¿Perder credibilidad? ¡Ninguna de ellas quiere tener a Lincoln de vuelta por tu culpa!

\- Luan ya veras que todo se va a solucionar cuando hable con nuestros padres.

\- No Lisa esto ya no tiene arreglo – dijo arrojándola al piso – Agradece que no voy a lastimarte pero realmente ganas no me faltan para lanzarte por la ventana.

Con esa palabras Luan se retiró del cuarto dejando a su hermana menor tirada en el piso.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, el pequeño grupo de "vengadores" se encontraba reunido en un depósito de vehículos abandonados, aquel lugar había sido elegido por Ronnie Anne pues sentía que era el único lugar donde nadie se atrevería a buscarlos una vez pasaran a la acción, el problema era que esta era lo único que no habían tenido en mucho tiempo.

\- Llevamos casi tres semanas y hasta ahora no hemos hecho nada – se quejó Zach.

\- Lo mismo digo, las Loud deben de estar riéndose de Lincoln es estos momentos y nosotros aquí sin hacer nada – dijo Lian.

\- Quizás nosotros no hemos hecho nada, pero alguien se encargó de enviar a la policía – dijo Rusty.

\- Sí, pero no pasó nada al final – dijo Zach – es como si algo hiciera que fueran intocables.

\- Nadie es intocable – dijo Clyde mientras llegaba – quizás no podemos llenarlas de flechas o quemar su casa, pero si podemos actuar de otras maneras.

\- ¿Cuáles? – pregunto Lian.

\- Tal y como hicieron en clase, corriendo la voz y que todo el mundo sepa que fue lo que ellas hicieron – dijo Ronnie Anne.

\- Sí, pero que vamos a hacer ¿Ir de casa en casa contando la historia? ¿Poner carteles en todos los postes? – dijo Zach

\- No, eso es algo antiguo, para eso está el internet, solo necesitamos usarlo en el momento correcto.

\- ¿Es por eso que no hemos hecho nada en todo este tiempo? – dijo Rusty.

\- Así es. Verán nadie aquí tiene la capacidad de crear estrategias de Lincoln por lo cual alguien tiene que investigar a nuestras oponentes y hace ya mucho que quería alejar a una en específico de mi familia.

\- ¿Te refieres a Lori? – pregunto Clyde.

\- Sí. Empezaba a tener algo de cariño por ella, pero luego de lo que hizo prefiero que sufra y créanme va a sufrir mucho.

\- Vaya, no quisiera tenerte de enemiga – dijo Lian algo asustado.

\- Es una buena decisión.

\- Bien ya que sabemos quién será la primera en caer ¿Qué es lo que haremos con ella? – pregunto Clyde.

\- Déjamelo a mí, investigare que planea hacer.

\- Eso es fácil – dijo Clyde – Quiere casarse con tu hermano he irse a una buena universidad, solo tienes que decirle a tu hermano lo que en realidad paso con Lincoln y ya.

\- Ay Clyde, al parecer te falta saber más de ella y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

\- Bien ya que tenemos un plan y tenemos un lugar de reuniones, les parece si también nos ponemos un nombre – dijo Lian.

\- ¡Es una buena idea amigo! ¿Pero cuál? – dijo Sach.

\- ¿Qué les parece Los amigos de Lincoln? – propuso Rusty.

\- No, necesitamos algo un poco más misterioso – dijo Lian.

\- ¿Qué tal algo referente a nuestro juramento? Ya se podemos ser las cinco flechas – dijo Clyde.

\- ¡Es perfecto! – dijo Rusty.

\- ¡Me encanta! ¡Somos Las cinco flechas! – grito Sach.

\- ¡Las cinco flechas! – gritaron los cuatro chicos, salvo Ronnie Anne que solo se los quedo mirando.

\- Bueno tontos, si ya se alegraron por su nuevo nombre, tengo cosas que hacer. Nos vemos – dijo Ronnie Anne retirándose.

Uno días después en la casa Santiago la rubia Loud había ido de visita para escapar de los problemas en la casa Loud, pues luego de una pequeña pausa las peleas entre las hermanas se habían reactivado, Lana y Lola regresaron a los golpes y por primera vez Luan se había enfrentado a Luna cuando esta hiso mención a la mala suerte de Lincoln.

\- Ya no sé qué hacer osito bubu, las cosas en casa están cada día más complicadas.

\- Lamento que las cosas estén así. Por cierto ¿Cómo está tu Lincoln, vivir en otro país debe ser duro?

Lori en ese momento no supo que responder pues aunque ya tenía la respuesta para decir por qué se fue, hacia ya buen tiempo que no tenían noticia alguna de él. Aunque tampoco se habían dignado en escribirle.

\- Él está bien, si está completamente bien, después de todo tiene a nuestra hermana para pasar el rato haciendo… lo que sea que quieran hacer juntos.

Cualquiera con poco o nada de experiencia en interrogatorios se daría cuenta que Lori acababa de decir una mentira del tamaño de una catedral, pero tratándose de Bobby, alguien que daba todo por su pareja, no hizo ningún cuestionamiento.

-Sabes bebé, podrías buscar trabajo en algún lugar, eso te ayudaría a pensar en otra cosa y de paso podrías ganar dinero.

\- ¡Tienes razón! Literalmente es la mejor idea que has tenido. Además realmente necesito dinero.

\- Si, con eso podrías ayudar a tu familia y hacer que Lincoln vuelva más rápido.

Aquello fue como si le clavaran un puñal en el corazón, no le gustaba recordar que su hermano en realidad se fue por algo que nada tenía que ver con la situación económica de su familia, es cierto que en varias ocasiones llegaban a penas a fin de mes, pero esta no era su situación actual.

\- ¿Y dónde podría buscar? – pregunto Lori.

\- Hay muchos lugares que siempre necesitan un ayudante, con gusto pediría que trabajes conmigo uno de mis empleos, pero creo que por el momento todo está lleno. Aunque podrias empezar por el centro donde tu hermana Lynn practica deportes, quizás necesitan de alguien que ayude en alguna clase.

\- Muchas gracias por la idea amor estoy segura de que algo aparecerá.

\- De eso no han duda bebé.

Lo que no sabían ellos es que en ese momento su conversación era escuchada por alguien.

\- Por Dios, espero que este sacrificio valga la pena, si tengo que escucharlos una vez más juro que voy a saltar de un barranco – dijo Ronnie Anne quien los escuchaba desde su habitación.

Una vez que Lori se fue de su casa, esta tomo su teléfono he hizo una llamada.

\- Hola Clyde escucha, es momento de comenzar nuestras acciones, quiero que tú y el resto de tontos busquen cada lugar en donde podrían contratar a Lori y les mandes el siguiente correo.

Al día siguiente la mayor de las Loud salió de su casa rumbo al club deportivo en el cual su hermana Lynn practicaba varios de sus actividades deportivas, si bien la rubia no era experta en deportes como su hermana menor, si era buena en el golf pero ya había ido al club de golf cando salió de la casa de Bobbi y vio que no requerían de ningún nuevo empleado en aquel lugar, por lo cual vio que debía de comenzar en otra parte.

Al llegar al club busco en la pizarra de anuncios, pero no había mucho que sea para ella pues en casi todos los anuncios se requerían de expertos en determinado deporte. Se buscaban futbolistas, expertos en baseball, personas con buenas habilidades en gimnasia artística. Ninguna de esos puestos era para Lori, busco otros anuncios pero la mayoría de esos eran para limpiar los salones de entrenamiento o para acomodar equipo pesado.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de rendirse vio en una esquina un pequeño anuncio que se adaptaba perfectamente a ella.

"SE BUSCA ASISTENTE PARA CURSO DE ARQUERIA, NO SE REQUIERE DE EXPERIENCIA PREVIA. PREGUNTAR POR AJANI GOLDNAME"

Era el trabajo perfecto para ella, quizás la paga no sería espectacular, después de todo sabía que aquel no era el curso más pedido de todos, pero no tendría que hacer mucho trabajo físico y no era necesario saber manejar el arco. Estaba a punto de ir a preguntar por el dichoso profesor cuando a su mente vino la imagen de Clyde apuntando a su familia con una flecha y disparándola contra la pared de su sala.

Con esa imagen cambio de idea, temía que en caso la contrataran, tendría que volverse a encontrar con el mejor amigo de su hermano él cual si bien antes ya era un problema por sus desmayos y hemorragias nasales producto de que esta ocupaba el puesto de amor platónico ahora en el puesto de enemiga jurada, sentía que estar en el mismo espacio que él sería una amenaza seria para su vida.

Resignada, salió del lugar y comenzó a recorrer los lugares que le llamaban su atención, pero cada vez que entraba preguntando si había un puesto disponible, los dueños inmediatamente le decían que no, que ya estaban todos completos, que no contrataban personas de su edad o que por el momento estaban con problemas económicos.

Siguió avanzando pensando en donde podría tener un empleo cuando se cruzó con un lugar que conocía muy bien: Juegos y comida Gus.

Ya había trabajado ahí antes, pues estaba buscando en esa oportunidad juntar el dinero necesario para estar presentable en un baile un tanto fuera de lo común, aunque lo que hizo mayormente en aquel lugar fue darle cosas gratis al supuesto amigo de su hermano.

Entro en el lugar y vio que efectivamente estaban buscando empleado y ya que ella ya conocía todo el sistema en ese sitio al derecho y al revés, no requeriría de mucho esfuerzo para tener un trabajo ahí, prácticamente ya podía verse recibiendo dinero.

Desafortunadamente el destino ya le tenía preparada una sorpresa, una que tenía su nombre y foto en ella.

\- Buenas tardes vengo por el empleo – dijo acercándose a un mostrador, en el cual estaba el dueño con una laptop.

\- Disculpa, me parece que te he visto antes.

\- Pero claro soy Lori Loud y trabaje aquí antes – le respondió al dueño del lugar.

\- Sí, es verdad, trabajaste aquí antes y tuviste una experiencia algo interesante.

Lori recordó que aquel periodo trabajando en ese lugar le costó mucho al local por todas las cosas gratis que dio.

\- Si, me disculpo por eso. Pero le aseguro que no se volverá a repetir si me da una nueva oportunidad.

\- Bueno debo de decir que estoy de acuerdo con lo primero, porque no te pienso volver a contratar – dijo de forma seca y directa.

Lori se quedó muda y completamente sorprendida.

\- Disculpe ¿Qué quiere decir? – Pregunto nerviosa.

\- Dije que no pienso contratarte, de verdad piensas que después de lo que hiciste le daría un trabajo en mi negocio a alguien como tú.

\- Mire, le aseguro que no volveré a dar cosas gratis, además mi hermano ocupo mi puesto y arreglo todo.

\- Precisamente ese es el motivo por el cual no pienso dejarla poner un pie en este sitio nunca. Tu hermano Lincoln Loud se sacrificó y tomo su puesto, te ayudo a que consiguieras un empleo aquí logrando convencerme con no se que argumentos y tu, le pagaste tirándolo a la calle y luego enviándolo a otro país.

Lori se quedó sin habla ¿Cómo era posible que alguien supiera esa historia? Acaso alguien se lo dijo, acaso alguna de sus hermanas había abierto la boca en el lugar incorrecto.

\- Espero un momento ¿De dónde saco esa estupidez?

\- Pues hay alguien que está mandando este correo a muchos negocios querida amiga- dijo volteando la laptop mostrando un correo en el cual se contaba una historia con la foto de ella incluida.

\- Espere eso no es verdad.

\- ¿Qué? Realmente espera que me crea que usted no tuvo nada que ver en que su hermano y mi mejor cliente fue sacado a la calle por un estúpido rumor, vendieron sus cosas y para terminar con su martirio lo mandaron a Canadá a vivir Dios sabe dónde.

\- ¡Eso no es verdad! Él se fue por voluntad propia por los problemas económicos de mi familia – dijo Lori desesperada.

\- Por favor, he vivido para conocer a muchos mentirosos, he visto a muchos queriéndome engañar para llevarse un poco más de dinero y déjeme decirle muchos de ellos son mejores mentirosos que usted.

\- ¡Se atreve a llamarme mentirosa! – grito totalmente indignada.

\- Sí. Y mantengo mi posición, usted señorita Loud es peor que un mentiroso, todos esos que me mintieron por lo menos lo hicieron para darle un poco mas de dinero a su familia. Pero usted vaya se olvidó de su familia en solo un par de segundos.

\- ¡Eso es falso, yo jamás creí en su mala suerte!

\- El pez por la boca muere y usted se acaba de delatar.

Lori ya no tenía argumentos en ese momento que le iba a decir, que simplemente no estaba interesada en proteger a su hermano y vio mejores beneficios teniéndolo afuera.

\- Dígame ¿Usted trato de ayudar a su hermano?

Lori, busco en su mente algo, algo que permitiera defenderse, busco y busco el recuerdo de un momento en el cual ella le daba la mano a su hermano menor, su único hermano, pero solo encontró un archivo vacío y su recuerdo más cercano era dejándole la cena y nada más.

\- No, no lo hice – respondió resignada.

\- Eso es peor que haberlo tirado a la calle por usted misma. Sabe, lo que usted hizo se llama omisión, eso quiere decir que usted no fue más que una simple observadora de la desgracia ajena, pudo hacer algo siendo la mayor pudo terminar todo, pero no lo hizo, así que por favor váyase de aquí y que ni se le ocurra regresar.

Lori salió tratando de aguantar las lágrimas, cuando cruzo la puerta recordó que le habían mencionado que el correo había sido enviado a varios negocios ¿Eso quería decir que tal vez también lo habría recibido él?

Lori corrió con todo con destino a la casa de su novio, le pidió a Dios que por favor él no lo habría recibido en alguno de sus distintos trabajos, corrió y corrió y finalmente llego totalmente cansada y desesperada.

Toco el timbre y golpeo la puerta y luego de un minuto la puerta se abrió dejando ver a su querido novio, él cual no estaba para nada feliz.

\- Osito bubu.

\- Lori, dime que no es verdad.

Con aquellas palabras las últimas esperanzas de Lori murieron.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿De que estas hablando? – pregunto nerviosa.

\- Recibí en el trabajo un correo advirtiendo de una persona que había hecho algo muy malo, mi jefe dijo que le parecía conocida y adivina que salía tu foto contando una historia totalmente imposible de creer, dije que tu no eras capaz de hacer eso. Así que dime lo que decía el correo era mentira.

La rubia Loud no sabía que decir, estaba totalmente aterrorizada, intentaba hablar pero las palabras no le salían.

\- Bobby, todo es mentira, nada de lo que dice ese correo es verdad- dijo empezando a llorar.

\- Lori por favor dime la verdad ¡Dímela! – dijo enojado.

\- Sí, es verdad, a Lincoln lo sacamos de la casa acusándolo de mala suerte – una vez dicho esto rompió en llanto y se lanzó donde su novio para abrazarlo, pero este la aparto con brusquedad.

\- No puedo creerlo, de todas las personas tu Lori, tú la mujer en la que confié tanto en la que pensé que podía pasar el resto de mi vida, fue capaz de lanzar a su hermano, a Lincoln el único chico que realmente fue como el hermano que no tuve como un animal por una estupidez como la mala suerte.

\- Bobby escucha, yo nunca creí en eso, yo siempre supe que era una estupidez.

\- ¿Y porque rayos no hiciste nada? ¿Por qué no lo defendiste?

\- No lo sé, creo que solamente le seguí la corriente a Lynn y a las demás.

\- Entonces si Lynn hubiera hecho lo mismo con Ronnie, tú lo hubieras aceptado, si alguien me hubiera acusado de robo y todos lo aceptaban tu hubieras seguido la corriente.

\- No osito bubu, yo jamás hubiera permitido que eso pasara – dijo llorando.

\- No te atrevas a llamarme así nunca más Lori Loud, es obvio que estas mintiendo en este momento, si trataste así a alguien de tu familia si fuiste capaz de dejar que lanzaran al patio a un miembro de su familia y de dejar que lo mandaran a otro país, no me imagino de que otra cosa sería capaz de hacer.

Sabes que hasta aquí termino nuestra relación, te agradezco por los buenos momentos y te pediría que no vuelvas a hablar conmigo de nuevo – dijo soltando lágrimas.

\- Pero Bobby, por favor esto se va a arreglar. Lincoln volverá algún día.

\- Entonces quizás hablemos cuando ese día llegue hasta entonces. Adiós.

Retrocedió y cerró la puerta.

Lori golpeo la puerta gritando y llorando que por favor la perdonara, que por todo lo bueno que había pasado entre ellos y que si realmente la amaba que por favor le abriera la puerta. Pero el silencio fue la única respuesta que tuvo.

Completamente destrozada, corrió de regreso a su casa mientras su mente empezó a traer todos los buenos momentos que paso junto a Lincoln, desde el momento en que lo cargo por primera vez, pasando por los grandes momentos en familia, logrados gracias a él y finalizando con la imagen del avión llevándoselo a otra tierra.

Ella jamás creyó en la mala suerte de Lincoln, pero ese no era su pecado, el dueño de Juegos y comida Gus se lo había dicho, su pecado fue no hacer nada y su castigo fue perder al amor de su vida y ver como poco a poco su familia se estaba derrumbando.

La teoría de Lisa de la mala suerte era realmente una estupidez ¿Cómo no iba a serlo? Si todos esos recuerdos demostraban que gracias a él pasaron grandes momentos juntos, así también descubrió que la teoría más reciente era verdad, Lincoln era el pilar de su casa, no ella, pero ya eso no importaba, el daño está hecho y no se volvería a arreglar.

Finalmente llego a su casa y ni bien abrió la puerta fue recibida por Luna.

\- ¡Lori! ¿¡Qué te paso!? – pregunto asustada.

\- Nada ¡No haremos nada con el cuarto de Lincoln! ¡Entiendes! ¡Todo se va a quedar así! – grito llorando.

Dicho eso, subió corriendo y se encerró en su cuarto.

Mientras tanto dos personas observaban la escena desde la acera del frente, montados en una bicicleta para dos personas.

\- Quién lo diría, hace mucho estaría feliz de ver que Lori terminara con tu hermano, pero ahora ni siquiera siento lastima por ella – dijo Clyde.

\- Valió la pena todos esos correos, ahora veamos si alguien le da trabajo – dijo Ronnie Anne.

\- Si realmente valió la pena todo ese trabajo, pero dime ¿Ahora qué sigue?

\- Lori fue la primera, todavía faltan cuatro.

 **Y así queridos lectores, llegamos al final de otro capítulo, no voy a mentirles, fue difícil desarrollar la idea y tratar de ordenarla. ¿Este es el final de la venganza sobre Lori? No, todavía tiene que sufrir un poco más.**

 **Ahora pasemos a los saludos.**

 **js152:** Gracias por los saludos realmente espero hacer cada capítulo uno mejor que el otro.

 **MontanaHatsune92:** Gracias por estar en otro capítulo, sobre su trato en su nuevo hogar, nunca dije que la pasaría bien pero lo bueno que él tiene es que nunca se rinde pero por primera vez está a prueba **.** Linka es alguien complicada, pero es agradecida. Se perfectamente que tu ira no era contra mí y te entiendo, también fue duro para mi escribir el interludio.

 **Fabijosh** **:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegro de saber que te gusto como trate a tu personaje y créeme la volveremos a ver. Muchas gracias por tus deseos.

 **Shadow 13:** La historia entre Lincoln y Linka tendrá momentos interesantes, pero me reservo a decir que partes de esta se mencionaran. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

 **Reila Vann:** Querida Reila, Lynn tendrá lo suyo pero va a demorar un poco. Por ahora espero que ver a Lori pagar haya sido suficiente para ti por ahora. Gracias por aparecer por aquí.

 **J. Nagera:** Me alegra saber que escribí justo lo que esperabas. La personalidad de Linka fue difícil de manejar pero poco a poco le agarre el ritmo. Sobre la interacción con su tía era obvia que eso pasaría, en cuanto a los planes de Lincoln, los veremos en el segundo interludio. Te felicito por el último capítulo de Tan solo se dio, cuando la termines te construiré un monumento.

Muchas gracias por los saludos.

 **Sir Crocodile222** : Nunca había hecho interludios pero de todas maneras habrán otros, espero que te sigan pareciendo interesantes.

Gracias por apoyar la idea de traer a Lincoln de vuelta y ver que promesas creara para su hermana y su tía. La justicia empezó por Lori y pago caro su error, ahora de nada servirá estar arrepentida. Gracias por el comentario.

 **Bueno como vimos en este capítulo una cayó y faltan otras cuatro. En el próximo veremos a un personaje al que le tengo mucho aprecio así como algunas cosas entorno a la moral de los actos de Las cinco flechas.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	6. Actos justificados

**Hola a todos de nuevo y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, les agradezco mucho su compañía pues la verdad es que nunca me imaginé que esta historia tuviera tanta aceptación.**

 **Pero bueno, aquí les traigo otro capítulo junto con el regreso de un personaje que es importante para mí, así que espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Promesas – capitulo 5**

 **Actos justificados**

Hay quienes dicen que tarde o temprano todo se paga en esta vida otros que en realidad nadie paga sus culpas en esta vida, sino que hay alguien que realmente nos juzgara cuando nos llegue la hora de partir. Sin importar cual haya sido la creencia de Lori Loud en esos días en los que su hermano tuvo que soportar lo que era vivir en el jardín esta fue juzgada no por un ser divino sino por alguien que antes la considero su amor platónico y por otra persona a la cual prácticamente veía como alguien de su familia, y la justicia que usaron fue como el golpe de un martillo, el cual termino como un castigo que pensó que jamás recibiría en su vida.

Luego de que llegara llorando a su casa y ordenando que nadie se atreviera a tocar el cuarto de Lincoln y que ninguna división y repartición se hiciera de este, le preguntaron el porqué de aquel cambio de opinión pero lo único que conseguía era que este las expulsara a gritos de su cuarto.

Ante tanto desconcierto en la casa Loud que ya de por si hacía que el ambiente cambiara más de lo que ya estaba, su madre decidió intervenir que era lo que le pasaba a su hija. Su existo digamos que fue parcial, logro sacarle la causa de sus penas pero a medias, Lori le dijo que Bobby había terminado con ella, lo cual fue como un baldazo de agua fría para todas las chicas que escuchaban desde detrás de la puerta o en el caso de Lucy, desde las ventilas. Puede que ahora supieran lo que había pasado, pero aún no tenían una explicación del porque se había dado todo, pero su aparte su madre obtuvo una información que desconocía hasta ese entonces y era lo que planeaban hacer con el cuarto de su hermano.

\- ¡Se puede saber que rayos tenían ustedes en la cabeza! – fue lo que grito su madre cuando las reunió a todas.

\- Mamá, nosotras vimos que había un espacio disponible y queríamos utilizarlo – dijo Luna algo nerviosa.

\- ¡Es la habitación de su hermano Lincoln! ¿¡Que es qué acaso nadie tiene siquiera una pequeña consideración por el!?

\- Mamá, Lincoln era alguien de mala suerte, solo queríamos hacer que la que quedo de esta se vaya de la casa.

\- ¡Tú eras la que quería que eso pasara, Lynn! – grito Luan – Además Lisa dijo claramente que Lincoln era él que evitaba que esta familia se colapse.

\- Si claro – respondió de forma sarcástica – después de decir que debíamos sacarlo de la ciudad se le da por crear esa teoría, de seguro la aparición de Clyde le movió las ideas.

\- ¡Suficiente! ¡Nadie aquí volverá a decir esa teoría en esta casa. Su hermano ya no está así que déjenlo tranquilo.

\- Lo dejare tranquilo cuando gane el campeonato – dijo Lynn – además tú fuiste quien lo mando a Canadá con Linka.

\- Sí. Yo fui y créanme no hay un solo día en que no me arrepienta de haberlo hecho.

\- Pues tráelo de regreso – le reclamo Luan.

\- Con gusto lo haría, pero si las viera como están ahora, estoy segura que pediría que nunca lo regrese.

Razón no le faltaba, ese ya no era el mismo hogar del que salió Lincoln.

Después de aquella charla con su madre, las hermanas Loud olvidaron toda idea de hacer algo con el cuarto de Lincoln y movieron su interés en averiguar, porque Lori termino con Bobby, las hermanas se acercaron a ella para estar al pendiente de todo lo que había pasado, pero por más que intentaron sacarle información esta se negó a responder a sus preguntas.

Lo que sea que haya pasado no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza al resto de hermanas, sobre todo a las cuatro mayores quienes ya creaban más teorías sobre el motivo reala que las que existían sobre la formación de la vida en la tierra.

\- Para mí que le fue infiel, es la única explicación que se me ocurre – dijo Luna.

\- Eso es imposible, ellos siempre han sido muy unidos, de seguro le pidió un tiempo – dijo Luan.

\- Tal vez solo fue una discusión que no salió bien – dijo Leni.

\- Para mí fue la mala suerte de Lincoln, hizo que Bobby se fijara en otra persona – dijo Lynn.

Ese comentario demostró los reflejos y la buena velocidad que tenían Luna y Leni, porque lograron evitar que Luan se le fuera encima a su hermana.

\- ¡Te voy a matar Lynn, juro que ahora mismo te voy a matar!

\- Cálmate hermana ¡¿Quieres que mamá te castigue!? – le dijo Luna mientras la sujetaba fuertemente.

\- ¡No me importa si me castiga por un año, voy a acabar con ella!

\- Pues a ver si primero te libras de ellas dos – le dijo Lynn a modo de provocación

\- ¡Te dijeron que no volvieras a decir eso Lynn! - le dijo Leni.

\- Me da igual, al final todos en casa terminaran por darme la razón.

\- Yo espero que realmente nunca tengas buena suerte Lynn – le respondió Luan.

\- Eso ya lo veremos – dijo mientras se iba del cuarto de Luna y Luan.

La pelea hizo que lograran olvidar cual era el tema por el cual se habían reunido desde el principio, pero las cosas para Lori con pelea entre sus hermanas o sin ella no tenían solución. Los días posteriores a su ruptura con Bobby fueron los peores de su vida, varias veces trato de llamarlo tanto a su celular como a su casa, pero nadie contestaba, bueno, en realidad si le llegaron a contestar pero lo único que pudo escuchar antes de que le colgaran el teléfono fue a Ronnie Anne diciendo.

\- Te lo mereces Lori Loud, esto es solo el comienzo.

Decir que aquello la asusto no fue para menos, pues si ya varios negocios se estaban enterando de lo que había pasado con Lincoln cuantos más de sus conocidos sabrían aquella historia.

Por lo pronto nadie en su escuela sabía que era lo que estaba pasando, aquellos dos que siempre habían sido prácticamente inseparables de la noche a la mañana estaban convertidos prácticamente en dos desconocidos, era como si Bobby tuviera un completo desagrado por la rubia Loud, el cual si tenía, pero preferiría mantenerse callado, para él ese era un asunto cerrado y como la persona pacifica que era prefería mantenerla al margen pues su sola presencia en el mismo salón hacia que ganas no le faltaran para gritar a todo el mundo lo que había pasado con Lincoln.

Pasados unos días Lori decidió que para tratar de distraerse de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento volvería a buscar trabajo, después de todo, era imposible que todos los negocios de la ciudad supieran de lo que había pasado en realidad en la casa Loud, aparte según pensaba Lori, nadie tiene tiempo para ver todos los correos que a uno le envían. Por lo cual y basada en ese razonamiento salió de su casa a tratar, como si fuera un barco de dar un nuevo rumbo a su vida.

Desafortunadamente el rumbo que tomo la estrello contra las rocas.

El primer negocio que visito fue una florería que estaba buscando a alguien para que se encargara de la caja registradora, el sitio era bonito y Lori como una amante de las flores pensó que podría encajar bien. A penas se presentó como Lori Loud la sacaron a manguerasos del lugar.

Mojada y asustada por la reacción de la dueña, se dirigió a un café, donde la llamaron de todo, desde que era el peor ser humano que pudiera existir hasta que se merecía irse a la cárcel.

Pensó que quizás la tercera era la vencida y que en una pequeña tienda de libros encontraría un espacio para ella, pero el resultado fue el mismo, no solo la insultaron, sino que también le arrojaron varias cosas. El refrán de "La tercera es la vencida" no resulto con ella, tampoco a la cuarta, quinta o sexta, sin importar a donde fuera Lori terminaba por ser expulsada de cada lugar que buscaba a un empleado, al punto que llego a desear que solo la insultaran en lugar de que alguien se le dé por agredirla físicamente.

Pero los insultos o los ataques no fueron lo peor para ella, sino que cada dueño o empleado le recordaba lo que le había hecho a su hermano y como es que este había sufrido en el jardín sin que esta se dignara a ayudarle siquiera una vez.

Al ver que todo intento por buscar un empleo sin que fuera reconocida como la chica que lanzo a su hermano a la calle por una estúpida superstición, finalmente regreso a casa totalmente destruida, no por los insultos sino por lo mismo que le había dicho del dueño de Juegos y comida Gus así como Bobby, Lori termino aceptando que buena parte de todo lo que le estaba pasando en ese momento así como las cosas que ocurrían en casa eran producto de sus propias obras, fue ella quien dejo que Lynn influenciara a las demás, fue ella la que pudo detener todo desde un principio, pero no lo hizo y como castigo ahora sentía el mismo rechazo que Lincoln sufrió por parte de su familia y la verdad es que ella sentía que realmente se lo merecía.

Esa noche ella sentía que lo mejor que podía hacer era que el hogar que Lincoln había tenido de cierta forma pudiera regresar, pues recordando lo que dijo su madre.

-"Si las viera como están ahora, estoy segura que pediría que nunca lo regrese"

Mientras tanto Las cinco flechas celebraban su primera victoria en su "base secreta", los cinco tenían una reunión en aquel lugar con pizza y bebidas, después de todo para ellos el haber acabado con la vida social y amorosa de Lori Loud era como si hubieran tomado una ciudad después de un rápido asedio y con un mínimo de bajas en el ejército. Después de todo las cosas para ellos habían salido mejor de lo que esperaban, no solo habían hecho que Lori terminara su relación con el hermano de Ronnie Anne, quien era la que más lo celebraba pues para ella se habia convertido en una tortura resistir el impulso de no ir y romperle los dientes de la rubia Loud cada vez que esta iba a su casa, sino que también habían colocado las bases de lo que serían sus siguientes pasos.

\- Bien chicos, ya cayó la primera, ahora nos faltan otras cuatro – dijo Lian con optimismo.

\- Sí, pero la verdad no se me ocurre que hacer con Leni, es decir, no tiene una vida similar a la del resto de sus hermanas – dijo Rusty.

\- Ya pensaremos en algo, por lo pronto disfrutemos esta victoria y brindemos por nuestra compañera Ronnie Anne quien fue la de la idea – dijo Clyde.

\- ¡Por Ronnie Anne! – dijeron todos levantando sus vasos.

\- Fue una gran idea la que tuviste – dijo Zach – pero por favor la próxima espero que no nos hagas ir por media ciudad.

\- La victoria cuesta, así que si quieres vengar a Lincoln será mejor que te acostumbres a moverte por la ciudad – le respondió Ronnie Anne.

\- Solo tengo una duda de todo esto, con lo que paso a Lori y lo que le espera a las demás ¿No hay riesgo de que se molesten y nos ataquen todas a la vez? – pregunto Lian algo preocupado.

\- No te preocupes por eso Lian – dijo Rusty calmándolo – para eso tenemos al mejor arquero de todos.

\- Rusty ¿Si sabes que no pienso dispararle a ninguna de ellas verdad? – dijo Clyde.

\- Bueno si tú lo dices. Pero entonces ¿Por qué tienes tu arco y esa flecha en este momento?

\- Para dar un mensaje, solo es para mandar un mensaje.

En la casa Loud las cosas trataban de ser arregladas por Lori, paro lo cual se había reunido en su habitación con Lynn para tratar de ver si las cosas podían de cierta forma volver a la normalidad.

\- Lynn escucha, sé que estos días han sido difíciles para todos, sé que estuviste apunto de pelear con Luan otra vez y literalmente todo se está saliendo de control.

Lynn simplemente se la quedó mirando y no dio respuesta alguna.

\- ¿Qué acaso no me has escuchado? – dijo algo irritada.

\- Si lo hice pero como te dije, este no es mi problema, yo solo he mantenido mi postura en torno a la mala suerte de Lincoln, debimos de haber cambiado su habitación desde que se fue.

\- ¡Lynn! ¡Te dije que literalmente su cuarto se queda así! Acaso no escuchaste la conversación de mamá.

\- Sí, pero también dijo que si nos viera ahora se volvería a ir.

\- La verdad es que no quiero que regrese, es decir, mira como nos ha ido en estos días.

\- ¡Nos ha ido terrible! ¡La policía llego a preguntar por Lincoln, nadie me quiere contratar y Bobby termino conmigo! ¿¡Como lo llamas a eso?!

\- Por eso mismo quiero que no regrese, su mala suerte todavía continua aquí, si Lincoln volviera las cosas empeorarían.

\- Las cosas mejorarían Lynn, Lisa tenía razón, él es el que mantenía a flote este hogar y ahora que no está, las cosas se están hundiendo.

\- Si pues será mejor que tu querida hermana vayas ocupando ese supuesto lugar que dices ayudaba a mantener a flote la casa o mejor aún yo puedo tener ese puesto- Por cierto ¿Cómo es eso que nadie te contrata?

La respuesta llego en forma de una flecha clavándose en el marco de la ventana.

Lynn logro extraerla sin romper ninguna parte, al revisarla las dos notaron que esta venía con una nota amarrada.

"Querida Lori Loud, si pensabas que todos tus actos quedarían impunes déjanos decirte que estabas muy pero muy equivocada. Acaso creías que nadie se acordaría de vengar a tu hermano Lincoln, pues bien te tenemos noticias todos los actos se terminan pagando tarde o temprano y bueno tu hora llego.

No fue difícil solo tuvimos que decir un par de verdades y listo"

"Esto es solo el principio de sus castigos, tú y tus hermanas pagaran caro lo que hicieron con nuestro amigo, su dichosa buena suerte término"

Las cinco flechas

Lori arrugo la carta y la arrojó al suelo.

\- Cuando encuentre a esos sujetos juro que… - no termino lo que iba a decir.

\- ¿Qué? ibas a decir algo – dijo Lynn quejándose.

\- Olvídalo, ya no vale la pena.

\- Como que ya no vale la pena, ellos te hicieron todo eso y vas a quedarte sin hacer nada.

\- Tarde o temprano iba a saberse igual, a lo mejor solo aceleraron lo inevitable.

\- Acelerar lo inevitable, Lori esto es un ataque contra todas nosotras.

\- Si uno que tú provocaste al hacerles creer a todas esa estupidez.

\- ¿Y qué? Solo les abrí los ojos.

\- Sabes algo, realmente me hubiera gustado que seas tú la que se fuera y no Lincoln.

Lynn enojada no respondió y simplemente se fue del cuarto de sus hermanas con la nota y la flecha.

\- Esto tiene el sello de Clyde por todos lados, así que creo que le hare una visita, por otro lado debo de agradecerle que haya ampliado mi colección.

Al día siguiente, Lynn fue a la casa McBride para hablar con Clyde de forma directa y definitiva, pero solo encontró una casa vacía, por lo que dedujo que en ese momento debería de estar en su práctica de arquería la cual en ese momento ya debería de estar por acabar.

En el club deportivo, Clyde salía de sus clases y se dirigía a su casa cuando de repente vio a una Lynn completamente enojada yendo directamente hacia él.

\- Hola Clyde.

\- Hola Lynn, bonito día no.

\- Si, lo era hasta que me encontré contigo.

\- Lo mismo debería de decir yo, pero bueno por lo visto se ve que tienes algo que decirme. Así que estoy esperando – dijo tranquilo.

Lynn metió la mano a su bolsillo y saco el papel que él se encargó de mandar contra la ventana del cuarto de Lori.

\- Me puedes explicar ¿Qué significa esto?

\- Una nota muy interesante la verdad.

\- ¡Tú fuiste quien le destruyo la vida a Lori!

\- No tienes nada para probarlo.

\- ¡Por favor! ¡Tienes un arco, nos disparaste una flecha y eso lo mandaron con una flecha!

\- Bueno si lo admito, yo fui quien lo disparo, pero nada tuve que ver con lo de tu hermana Lori, pero debo admitirlo me hubiera gustado ser el de la idea.

\- ¿Si no fuiste tú, quien fue? – dijo comenzando a acércaselo.

\- De verdad crees que voy a delatar a mis compañeros, quizás tu no demostraste la misma lealtad con Lincoln pero yo aún tengo una gran estima por mi hermano y por mis compañeros – respondió Clyde con firmeza.

\- ¡Me vas a decir quienes fueron o si no…!

\- O sino que señorita Loud – respondió una voz adulta.

Los dos observaron aparecer a un sujeto de aproximadamente 60 años vestido con un abrigo verde y unos pantalones blancos, él color de su cabello era castaño pero ya mostraba una gran colección de canas.

\- ¿Sucede algo con ustedes dos? – pregunto el sujeto.

\- No maestro todo está bien – respondió Clyde algo nervioso.

\- Y usted señorita Loud ¿Tiene algún problema?

\- Nada que no pueda solucionarlo profesor Goldname.

Aquel hombre que acababa de aparecer era Ajani Goldname, profesor de arquería de Clyde y antiguo arquero olímpico, Lynn le tenía respeto pues había ganado una medalla de oro en las olimpiadas, pero siempre se preguntó por qué había dejado su carrera cuando podía haber ganado otras a lo largo de su vida.

\- Entonces ¿A qué se debe su discusión? – pregunto Ajani.

\- A nada importante – respondió Lynn – pero si fuera usted me alejaría de Clyde está lleno de la mala suerte de mi hermano.

\- La suerte no existe – le respondió Ajani.

\- Pues yo opino todo lo contrario y además puede decir con total certeza que la mala suerte me costó un juego muy importante.

\- Sus problemas con su equipo nada tienen que ver con su hermano o con mi alumno, si no sabe perder entonces le recomiendo dejar el deporte por un tiempo y relajarse por un tiempo.

\- No dejare nada, le aseguro que no dejare que alguien me evite ganar la próxima vez.

Una vez dicho eso se fue.

\- McBride, veámonos en el campo de practica hay algo que tenemos que hablar – dijo seriamente.

En el campo de prácticas, un pequeño espacio al aire libre con tres dianas y varias cestas con flechas, al lado habían unas bancas en la cuales Ajani y Clyde se sentaron para tener una conversación en torno a lo que acababa de pasar.

\- Bueno McBride, quiero que me digas todo lo que pasa entre tú y Loud

\- No pasa nada, maestro todo está bien.

\- Clyde, se cuando alguien está mintiendo, puedes decirme con tranquilidad que pasa en verdad.

Clyde simplemente suspiro y dijo todo lo que había pasado desde el principio, el abandono de Lincoln, la partida de este a Canadá, los eventos que habían tenido lugar en la escuela con las hermanas menores de Lincoln, el juramento de las cinco flechas y la venganza contra Lori ideada por Ronnie Anne.

Al terminar de narrar todos esos eventos Ajani sintió que se le venía encima todo el peso del mundo, estaba más que abrumado por toda esa historia.

\- Eso es lo que pasa profesor Goldname, tengo que vengar a mi amigo de sus hermanas.

\- McBride, entiendo que estés molesto, el hermano de Lynn Loud por lo que dices era un gran chico y prácticamente era como tu hermano, pero…

\- Pero que, he hecho lo que todos harían en una situación como esta.

\- Escucha, yo también extraño a mi hermano, yo también fui como Loud y créeme no hay un solo día en que no cambiaría todo con tal de verlo una sola vez. Pero esto es muy distinto, tu amigo está en otro país y estoy seguro que lo volverás a ver por lo cual te pregunto ¿De verdad piensas que lo que ustedes hacen arreglara las cosas? ¿En verdad piensas que sus actos están justificados?

\- Bueno lo que pasa es que…

\- Mira, no se lo que vayas a hacer en realidad, no sé hasta dónde tienes planeado llegar, pero te tengo que decir algo. La venganza nunca es buena, mata el alma y la envenena.

Si lo que buscas es justicia deja que todo caiga por su propio peso, deja que el destino se encargue de ellas y ya, no tienes que empeorar las cosas.

\- No quiero empeorar las cosas, solo quiero que ellas tengan lo que se merecen por lo que hicierón, y la única forma de saber que no se volverán a reir de Lincoln es haciendo lo que mis amigos y yo estamos haciendo.

\- Bueno Clyde, eso es todo lo que voy a decirte, solo prométeme una cosa. Quiero que me prometas que vas a terminar con esto, porque de lo contrario vas a sufrir de la misma forma en que quieres que esas chicas sufran.

\- Esta bien maestro, le prometo que todo tendrá un final.

\- Bien, entonces nos veremos la próxima clase.

Clyde se despidió de su maestro y se marchó pero mientras se iba dijo algo.

\- Todo tendrá su final, pero será cuando termine con las Loud. Hasta entonces haremos que sigan sufriendo.

 **Bueno así termina otro capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, pues pese a no tener el mismo impacto es bueno mantener las cosas tranquilas en algunos momentos, en este capítulo me encargue de traer de regreso a uno mi OC favorito Ajani Goldname de mi one shot flechas y trofeos.**

 **Como pudieron observar Ajani estuvo como lo que es la voz de la razón pues si Clyde y sus amigos quieren vengarse tendrán que pagar un costo.**

 **Pero bueno pasemos a los saludos.**

 **J. Nagera:** Muchas gracias por estar en un capítulo más. El trabajo de arquería era real, y cómo pudiste ver aquí, era un guillo a lo que vendría en este capítulo. Por otro lado, este no es una historia donde corra sangre o bueno al menos no por ahora.

Hay que agradecerle su idea a Ronnie Anne, pues nadie quería que alguien de su familia este con la persona que mando a su gran amor a otro país pese a que Lori en realidad nada tuvo que ver en eso.

Sobre cuál es el límite de las cinco flechas, digamos que no es uno tan físico pero si de destruir el espíritu de alguien se trata, la palabra límite no existe para ellos.

Buena suerte en el final de Tan solo se dio.

 **MontanaHatsune92:** Camarada Montana, Lori fue la primera y contando.

Desafortunadamente la exposición de Lisa llego muy tarde y sus teorías ahora nada pueden hacer por Lincoln.

Sobre lo de Bobby, bueno nadie estaría con alguien que le hiso eso a su hermano.

Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

 **Leouniverse:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario y por leer la historia.

 **Gans Lawton:** Como dije antes las Loud aún están con todas las emociones producto de la partida de Lincoln, pero nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde y ahora les está tocando aprender a la mala. Sobre Lola, Lynn o Luna ya veremos que pasara con ellas. Espero te allá gustado el capítulo y gracias por todo.

 **js152:** Las demás tendrán su hora. Gracias por el comentario.

 **imperialwar1234:** No sé si pueda ser considerado un Dios, pero si espero que me consideren un buen autor, después de todo me gusta hacer historias que atraigan a la gente. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero te allá gustado el capítulo. Por cierto sí, no es bueno hacer café con redbull en lugar de agua.

 **Guestdom:** No todos los castigos son iguales, por lo que lo que le depara a ella es un misterio, gracias por comentar.

 **Coven:** Muchas gracias por los saludos.

 **Grey:** Ningún otro castigo era el indicado para Lori que ese. Ya verás a otros personajes quebrarse, pero todo a su tiempo. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo.

 **RCurrent:** Los padres Loud tendrán una historia más adelante.

 **Shadow 13:** Muchas gracias por las ideas y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. No sé cuál será la reacción de Luan con Lisa en el próximo capítulo de Tanto tiempo, eso ya no depende de mí. Pero soñar no cuesta nada.

 **Sir Crocodile222** **:** Gracias por tu compañía una vez más. Lisa reconoció su fallo, pero muy tarde, y precisamente al ser una genio que se retracta, por más que su nueva teoría tenga más bases en donde apoyarse es difícil que le crean.  
Me alegra que el capítulo haya superado tus expectativas y te haya gustado el castigo que escribí para Lori, así como la continuación de este.

Sobre tu pregunta eso se sabrá en otros capítulos y sobre la próxima víctima eso se verá con el título del próximo capítulo.

 **Espero les allá agradado el capítulo y espero que también les guste el próximo en el cual a otra hermana Loud le tocara recibir su castigo.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	7. Notas rotas

**Hola a todos de nuevo y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, les agradezco mucho su apoyo con cada capítulo y la verdad es que no puedo creer que haya llegado a los 50 reviews. Todo eso se los debo a ustedes y la verdad espero mejorar con cada capítulo.**

 **Pero bueno es hora de un nuevo capítulo así que disfrútenlo.**

 **Promesas – capitulo 6**

 **Notas rotas**

Que tiene la noche de especial que hace que todos recordemos algo en particular, ya sean las cosas que se vivieron en el día que acaba de pasar, las preocupaciones y problemas que tenemos que vivir día con día, las cosas buenas del pasado o en algunas ocasiones las malas. A veces no solo son los recuerdos de eventos del ayer los que vienen a nuestra memoria sino los de las personas que nosotros conocemos, ya sea algún amigo especial, algún amor que tenemos escondido o que tenemos la suerte de estar a su lado casi siempre, a nuestros familiares que están en casa, en otra casa, en tierra ajena o que por obra del destino ya están en un lugar mejor.

En ocasiones los recuerdos de eventos o personas no son los únicos que vienen a nosotros. También regresan los actos que cometimos en algún momento ya sean buenos o malos estos siempre regresan de noche a la memoria ya sea para recompensarnos o para torturarnos.

Situaciones así son las que viven en las noches muchas personas en este mundo, pero todos de alguna forma deseamos dormir tranquilos y en calma, una recompensa que solo algunos se pueden dar el lujo de tener.

Antes la casa Loud tenía ese lujo pero últimamente las cosas se habían vuelto muy difíciles y cada día las cosas estaban yendo de mal en peor, las hermanas mayores cada día se iban a dormir como si llegar a la noche fuera su meta personal.

Lori que siempre permanecía despierta hablando con su novio, escribiéndole a sus amigos y viendo una colección de fotos en su celular que alcanzarían para llenar varios álbumes de fotos, ahora era una sombra de aquella chica que veía asustada su teléfono esperando que ningún otro de sus amigos supiera lo que habia vivido Lincoln, después de todo si todos los negocios lo habían descubierto que tan lejos estarían sus conocidos, la pregunta que se hacía no era si al final sabrían la verdad sino cuando. Aparte cambio las fotos con Bobby y con sus amigos, por las de los momentos al lado de su hermano, convertido en un extranjero contra su voluntad.

Leni, seguía siendo la chica de siempre, la más amable de todas las Loud, así como la talentosa aunque algo torpe diseñadora de modas que crea ropa con cualquier tela.

Claro que si alguien la veía con cuidado y con atención la cual no le ponía ninguna de sus hermanas, se daría cuenta de que con el pasar de los días la chispa dentro de ella se iba apagando junto con su alegría, una que poco a poco intentaba fingir para evitar el continuo colapso de su casa. Por lo cual cada noche su mente recorría cada buen momento con su hermano y pedía que estuviera bien y que los perdonara.

Luna, nunca tuvo problemas para dormir, de hecho sus oídos estaban tan acostumbrados al ruido fuerte de sus altoparlantes que prácticamente se podía quedar dormida en un concierto. Pero al igual que sus hermanas esos días se habían hecho difíciles para ella, pero no por los mismos motivos emocionales sino porque un gran evento musical se estaba acercando y ella era una de las que había sido elegidas.

Para ella las cosas iban mejorando, sobre todo porque ella al igual que Lynn, sentía que su hermano realmente tenía la mala suerte consigo y el que ya no este era algo bueno para su futuro éxito. De hecho pensaba que cuando fuera reconocida musicalmente podría contratar a alguien para que le quitara la mala suerte a su hermano menor y así todos estarían juntos de nuevo.

Luan, bueno ella sufría todas las noches por la ausencia de Lincoln, se lamentaba el no haber hecho algo, el haberse puesto firme y decirle a toda su familia que estaban cometiendo una locura, pero las ganas de hacer algo le despertaron muy tarde, justo el día en que su hermano partió. El paso de los días hizo que pasara de conseguir el sueño buscando nuevos chistes a forma de cómo le partiría el cuello a Lynn si volvía a insultar a su hermano.

En cuanto a Lynn, ella no encontraba la paz ni siquiera a la hora de conciliar el sueño y no porque era alguien muy activa, sino porque los eventos que se estaban viviendo en su hogar poco a poco le estaban pasando factura, las continuas peleas entre Lana y Lola, así como el no poder estar en el mismo lugar que Luan, hacía que pasara más tiempo en el parque con sus amigas practicando algún deporte, demostrando así que todas sus cábalas según ella eran las que salvaban el juego.

Pero al llegar la noche y tener que regresar a su casa, se daba cuenta que las cosas nunca serian lo mismo, cualquiera en su situación trataría de analizar las cosas y tomar las decisiones correctas, quizás incluso reflexionando sobre sus actos, pero Lynn no era alguien que le gustara pensar, para ella todo seguía siendo culpa de la mala suerte de Lincoln así como de los actos de Clyde y sus "flechas". Si algo lograba hacerla dormir era imaginarse como lograría devolverle esas flechas.

Sobre las hermanas menores, las cosas estaban muy dañadas. Ya sean de día o de noche no había cambios ni momentos de reflexión en torno a lo que pasaba en su hogar, para ellas todos los días y todas las horas eran iguales.

Lucy, se había vuelto muy apartada, aún más de lo que ya era, pese a que en ocasiones ella misma decía que una que otra vez necesitaba un respiro de la oscuridad, esta ahora parecía que nunca se alejaría, después de todo Lincoln era el único que aparte de su ahora inexistente grupo entendía sus poemas y se tomaba el momento para escucharlos.

Lana y Lola habían convertido su cuarto y prácticamente cualquier parte de la casa en un ring de boxeo, en el cual estaba permitido todo tipo de golpes, al principio todas sus hermanas trataban de detenerlas pero con el pasar de los días se dieron cuenta de que era inútil, por más charlas y castigos que les daban sus padres están parecían que tenían en mente el acabar la una con la otra por lo cual la estrategia cambio a la de quitar todo lo que pudieran usar para hacerse daño o bien para evitar que las cosas de la casa sufrieran daños.

Pero los motivos por los cuales peleaban eran más que claros aunque solo Lisa, Luan y Lori los veían, realmente necesitaban a su hermano y tanto Lana como Lola lo sabían muy bien. Lisa extrañaba las fiestas de té con su hermano y todas las veces que esta la trato como una princesa.

Lana por su parte, también lo extrañaba tanto en el día como en la noche, y era en las noches cuando tenía que soportar algo que muchas personas pasan cuando son jóvenes. Los terrores nocturnos, eran muchas las noches en que asustada iba corriendo al que era el antiguo cuarto de Lincoln con la esperanza de que este la protegiera de lo que sea que la asustara, solo para que la realidad la golpeara mostrándole un cuarto casi vacío, el mismo cuarto que ella había planeado usar para guardar sus herramientas.

Lisa, seguía como toda la vida, pero veía como tratar de regresar las cosas en su sitio, como hacer que todos en casa vieran que su hermano realmente era necesario, pero a su vez y por más que pensara en estrategias para regresar todo al antiguo orden, en las noches temía que Lincoln en realidad no quisiera regresar, después de todo, quien lo haría habiendo vivido una experiencia como esa, experiencia causada por teorías de las que ahora se arrepentía.

La ultima Loud, había cambiado poco a poco, al principio lloraba para ver a su hermano, pero ahora poco a poco lo iba olvidando. Aunque en sus sueños todavía quedaban pequeños recuerdos de todos esos momentos que había pasado con él y que él tiempo jamás iba a eliminar.

Ese era el estado que tenían en ese momento las diez hermanas de la casa Loud, pero mientras algunas eran una mezcla de todo tipo de emociones y metas, otros en cambio tenían las cosas claras pero no las estrategias en orden. Ese era el caso de Las cinco flechas. Grupo que después de lo ocurrido entre Lynn y Clyde había decidido reunirse en su base de operaciones para ver cuál sería su plan exacto.

\- Bueno chicos ahora que ya saben lo que paso. ¿Alguien tiene algo que decir? – pregunto Clyde.

\- Sí. Que realmente son unos tontos si pensaban que las cosas se quedarían tranquilas mientras que le destruían la vida a las Loud – dijo Ronnie Anne.

\- Ronnie Anne, yo sabía que al hacer esto las cosas se podrían volver duras, sé que las chicas a las que nos enfrentamos no son personas calmadas, pero tenemos que hacer esto por Lincoln.

\- Lo se Clyde – dijo Rusty preocupado – pero de verdad quieres enfrentar a cinco chicas que nos pueden convertir en polvo.

\- No creo que eso sea necesario, es decir, por lo que he estado observando Lori cada día esta con menos ánimos, así que ya tenemos una menos a la que enfrentar – dijo Clyde confiado.

\- Si, espero que para cuando podamos traer a Lincoln, Lynn este totalmente apagada, no quiero tener que pelear con ella – dijo Liam.

\- Yo tampoco, pero la verdad, es que no le tengo miedo – dijo Clyde – el único problema es que le prometí que trataría de mantener la paz entre ellas y yo.

\- Vaya forma de mantenerla – dijo Ronnie Anne criticándolo – mandas a otros para luchar por ti.

\- Yo no hago eso, solo trato de que cuando Lincoln regrese poder decir que todo está en calma.

\- Interesante idea, pero te has puesto a pensar en algún momento, si realmente todo esto es lo que quiere Lincoln – dijo Zach.

\- Me temo que esa pregunta es imposible de responder, él no está aquí, pero nosotros si y vamos a encargarnos de hacerle justicia.

\- Yo no le temo a las Loud y mucho menos a Lynn, pero como les dije antes no estoy aquí por ustedes sino por Lincoln, si por mi fuera hace mucho me hubiera encargado de quemar la casa de esas estúpidas – dijo Ronnie Anne.

\- Entonces hazlo, nadie aquí va a detenerte – le dijo Rusty.

Para ese momento las cosas en esa reunión se estaban volviendo cada vez más movidas todos empezaban a decir cosas sobre que si porque se debía de hacer una cosa u otra, de que lo mejor era ir de frente por Lynn y así terminar con todo lo que habia hecho, que porque no mandaban a robar el auto de la familia incluso se planeó el llenar de flechas a las Loud y decir que fue un asedio.

Durante varios minutos no hicieron más que dar muestras de desafío de quien era el más valiente en ese momento, aunque en realidad lo que se buscaba era ocultar el miedo que varios de los presentes tenían, así como la impaciencia y el rencor que tenían hacia quienes habían acabado con la paz de su amigo y su estilo de vida.

El único que en ese momento no decía nada era Clyde quien se encontraba sentado en silencio y observaba cada momento de esa discusión que pasaba entre sus otros cuatro compañeros hasta que Ronnie Anne se acordó de que existía.

\- ¿¡Te vas a quedar sentado sin decir nada!? – grito la joven latina.

Clyde se puso de pie y se acercó a sus compañeros, los cuales al verlo guardaron silencio.

\- Amigos entiendo que estén asustados, entiendo que estén nerviosos he incluso entiendo su enojo por todo esto que está pasando, pero por favor no perdamos la calma y la concentración.

Escuchen cuando reuní a este grupo lo hice porque entendía que no íbamos a poder derrotar a las Loud por separado, porque sabía que por más que me movieran las ganas de ir y dejar a las hermanas de Lincoln como alfiletero eso sería causar más daño a nuestro amigo, miren mi profesor me pidió que me apartara de esto, que esperara al día en que Lincoln regresara, pero la verdad es que después de todo lo que el vivió posiblemente ni siquiera tenga ganas de regresar y no lo culpo.

-Pero Clyde si no regresa entonces qué sentido tiene hacer todo esto – dijo Liam.

\- Traer justicia a nuestro amigo, conseguir la retribución que él se merece, se que a medida que avancemos vamos a sentir lastima por ellas, pero por favor quiero que recuerden la imagen de nuestro amigo tirado en el patio de su casa y rogando por entrar mientras esas cinco se ríen de él y lo acusan de tener mala suerte.

De verdad quieren que ellas luego de todo lo que le hicieron pasar tengan una vida feliz y alegre pensando que todo eso es producto de una suerte por la cual pagaron sacrificando a su único hermano.

\- ¡No! – fue la respuesta de todos.

\- Es por eso que no temeremos a nadie, no importa si ellas vienen nosotros no retrocederemos. No sé cómo es que las cosas se den en el futuro pero si les prometo algo, que traeré a Lincoln de regreso y que cumpliré la promesa de mantener la paz con sus hermanas.

Si sé que eso es como lo que tú me dijiste Ronnie Anne, que prácticamente estoy enviando a gente a luchar por mí, pero mírenlo de esta forma podríamos pelear contra ellas, podríamos lastimarlas físicamente, pero ¿Y qué ganaríamos con eso? Si nos sentiríamos bien pero luego terminaríamos pagando de una u otra forma y ellas volverían a sus vidas de siempre.

\- ¿Es por eso que dejamos sin trabajo y sin novio a Lori? – dijo Rusty.

\- Así es amigo, las heridas físicas sanan, pero el espíritu es otra cosa. Si destruimos su espíritu haciendo que todo el mundo las odie, haciendo que todos sepan la verdad haremos que nunca más se levanten. Así que les parece bien si vamos a derrumbarlas.

La respuesta a eso fue una serie de gritos de alegría, Clyde había devuelto la unidad a Las cinco flechas y les había infundido ánimos.

\- Así se habla patético, ya era hora de que hicieras algo por el grupo – dijo Ronnie Anne.

\- ¿Y cuál es el plan que seguiremos? – pregunto Rusty con decisión.

\- Bien chicos, esperaba esa pregunta. Vamos a terminar con la carrera artística de una guitarrista.

El viernes en la noche era un momento que muchas en la familia Loud esperaban, un día de recompensa ante todas las cosas que habían vivido luego de una larga semana de clases, pero las cosas en ese momento ya no eran las mismas para la mayoría de ellas salvo para unas cuantas entre las que se encontraba la aspirante a estrella de rock Luna Loud.

Para ella las cosas por más que se estuvieran volviendo complicadas en su hogar no eran un impedimento para que saliera a tocar ya sea sola o con su grupo de amigos de la escuela, aunque en ocasiones incluso estando sola solía integrarse a las otras bandas que tocaban la misma noche que ella.

La situación de ella en esos días en los que Lincoln estuvo en el patio y los que lo siguieron fue similar a la de Lynn y varias de sus hermanas que le temían a la mala suerte, ella estaba en segundo lugar en cuanto a evitar que Lincoln entrara a la casa pues para ella la mala suerte de Lincoln si era real y un gran peligro para su carrera artística. Pese a los grandes momento que habia vivido junto a su hermano menor, basto solo una teoría y la declaración de Lincoln para derrumbarlo toda una relación.

\- Déjame adivinar otra presentación ¿Cierto? – pregunto Luan.

\- Así es hermana, y no solo es una presentación cualquiera es la que tendrá a bandas y solistas de toda la ciudad ¡La carrera de muchos va a despegar esta noche! – grito con los ánimos de siempre.

Ella tenía razón, esa no era cualquier noche de presentación, muchas bandas así como solistas estaban a punto de tener lo que sería la presentación de sus vidas. El motivo.

Pues el dueño del bar al que iba a tocar era amigo de muchos representantes en la industria de la música y había usado a estos para hacer que muchos jóvenes músicos asistieran a lo que sería la noche de aniversario de su local. Por lo cual muchos incluida Luna se habían anotado para tocar esa noche.

\- Me alegra saber que al menos tu estas feliz esta noche – le respondió su hermana.

\- Vamos Luan, entiendo que las cosas se hayan puesto difíciles para muchas, pero te aseguro que después de esta noche yo traeré la suerte a la casa.

Luan estuvo a punto de levantarse de su cama para irse contra su hermana mayor, pero decidió respirar profundo y se calmó.

\- La suerte no existe Luna.

Fue lo único que dijo la aun comediante de la familia.

\- Yo puedo demostrar lo contrario y cuando haya logrado un contrato luego de la función de hoy te prometo que buscare la forma de curar la mala suerte de Lincoln y lo traeré de regreso con nosotros. Lisa decía que él era el pilar, pero es hora de que yo me ocupe de ese puesto por lo menos hasta que una vez curado de su mala suerte las cosas vuelvan a su sitio.

\- Luna, no se puede curar algo que no existe, Lincoln no tenía mala suerte, eso es algo que no se cansó de decirnos una y otra vez y al final termino en Canadá solo por buscar un tiempo para él mismo.

Si realmente quieres que regrese entonces trata de que mamá y papá lo traigan de vuelta porque por más que consigas el mejor contrato discográfico de la noche, lo único que conseguirás a cambio son sueños que no significaran nada para ti.

Luna solamente se quedó en silencio ante esas palabras y dijo.

\- Nos vemos luego Luan.

Luna fue recogida por su gran amigo Chuck el cual siempre la llevaba a todos sus conciertos y la asistía en estos. Aparte era quien la ayudaba cada vez que algún borracho se intentaba propasar con ella, o cuando uno que otro chico pretendía llevarla a algún lugar un poco más apartado.

\- ¿Lista para la gran noche Luna? - le pregunto su amigo mientras que conducía.

\- ¡Pero por supuesto que sí! ¡Esta noche vamos a rockear!

\- De eso no hay dudas, solo espero que no te olvides del viejo Chuck cuando seas mundialmente famosa.

\- Vamos, sabes que eso nunca va a pasar, además quien me ayudaría cuando me vaya de gira.

\- Eso es lo bueno que tienes Luna, jamás te olvidas de las personas.

La mente de Luna en ese momento paso a recordar a su hermano y como si se había olvidado de él, pensó en como las palabras y la confianza que su amigo había depositado en ella, de repente sonaban tan vacías ante un aspecto que no conocía de ella, pues este solo tenía la versión oficial de la partida de Lincoln, por lo cual ella no sabía qué pensaría Chuck si supiera lo que en verdad hizo.

Finalmente llegaron al bar El gran Rey, el cual se encontraba totalmente lleno por las personas que estaban listas para escuchar a todas las bandas y a los cantantes, después de todo aquello estaba destinado a ser una noche que quedaría grabada en la historia de la música.

\- Por Dios Chuck nunca pensé que sería algo tan grande – dijo Luna nerviosa.

\- Tranquila amiga, recuerda que aquí estoy para apoyarte – dijo Chuck abrazándola.

\- Gracias, bueno es hora de preparar todo.

Con el pasar de los minutos el evento comenzó primero con las palabras de agradecimientos del dueño, con los saludos de los representantes musicales y finalmente con la primera cantante de la noche.

Una vez termino de cantar aquella chica con toda su alma los aplausos llegaron hasta el cuarto en donde Luna se encontraba junto a los otros músicos.

La noche fue pasando y las bandas y cantantes fueron tomando su lugar en el escenario, los cuales llenaron el lugar de rock, metal, pop, salsa y latín pop. Aquello hizo que Luna cada vez más se llenara de optimismo y emoción, estaba lista para saltar al escenario y cumplir aquella promesa que sentía tenia para su hermano.

Cuando finalmente llego su turno observo a su amigo en primera fila he imagino a su familia reunida, tomo su guitarra favorita y salto a escena.

\- ¡Buenas noches querido público! ¡Soy Luna Loud y estoy lista para rockear!

El público comenzó a gritar su nombre y con mucha emoción comenzó a tocar su guitarra como si se tratara de su última noche en el mundo. Canción tras canción se notaba el gran espíritu que tenia la joven de quince años con la guitarra, la cual iba acompañada de su voz que unidas hacían saltar al publico.

Para cuando termino Luna estaba dentro de la lista de los tres mejores de esa noche y se retiró del escenario con una gran cantidad de gente gritando su nombre, completamente cansada y con los dedos llenos de cortes producto de la energía que había emitido al tocar cada nota.

\- ¡Luna estuviste increíble! – dijo su amigo mientras la cargaba.

\- Gracias Chuck, en verdad este ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida – dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento.

\- Te aseguro querida que vendrán más.

Los dos se quedaron viendo a los últimos que se presentaban, mientras que muchas bandas y cantantes se encontraban reunidos para salir nuevamente ante el público esta vez compartiendo las tablas.

\- Vaya Luna, estoy más que seguro que muchos quieren tocar contigo.

\- Eso espero porque nadie se ha acercado a mí hasta ahora.

\- Tranquila, ya se acercaran. Después de todo fuiste la mejor de la noche.

\- En serio lo crees – dijo una ilusionada Luna.

\- Pero claro, aunque por el momento tengo que ir al baño, ojala que cuando salga te encuentre junto con una gran banda.

Su amigo se retiró y Luna seguía siendo ignorada, no entendía cuál era la causa, pensaba que quizás ya tenían pactado el salir a cantar desde mucho antes, pero también parte de ella tenía en mente el que todos aquellos estaban celosos de su presentación.

Pensó en acercarse a alguna agrupación pero sentía temor de hacerlo.

Finalmente cuando le toco salir a un grupo el cual anuncio que tocaría una de sus canciones favoritas, Luna no lo pensó dos veces y se subió al escenario aún sin invitación justo cuando este ya estaba empezando a tocar, el público nuevamente grito su nombre, y cuando comenzó a lanzar los primeros acordes de repente todo se hizo silencio.

La banda había dejado de tocar.

\- Vamos chicos ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Luna.

La cantante, simplemente tomo el micrófono y dijo.

\- Querido público, lamentamos mucho el haber parado en este momento la verdad es que no tenemos nada en contra de que alguien con mucho talento como lo es Luna Loud se una a nosotros. Pero desafortunadamente la aquí presente, no refleja ese talento en cuanto a lo de apoyar a su familia se trata.

Luna la miro asustada ¿Sería posible que de alguna forma ella se había enterado también de lo que le ocurrió realmente a Lincoln?

\- Saben, todos nosotros que vinimos a tocar y a demostrar nuestro talento cantando sabíamos desde un principio y gracias a un informador anónimo que Luna Loud hace unas semanas abandono a su único hermano en el jardín de su casa acusándolo de mala suerte.

La gente se quedó muda ante lo que acababa de rebelar y Luna estaba totalmente asustada.

\- Dinos Luna Loud, realmente creías que después de todo lo que tu pobre hermano de tan solo once años tuvo que sufrir por una estúpida superstición y ante lo cual tu no fuiste capaz de mover un solo dedo, pero que por lo visto no significa que eso evitara que puedas venir a tocar tu guitarra, sinceramente no compartiríamos pero ni el asiento del autobús contigo.

La gente tiene memoria selectiva y para muchos el presente es lo único que importa, todo lo que Luna había hecho hacia instantes para emocionar al público quedo olvidado cuando una lluvia de comida, cerveza y cuanto objeto pudiera ser lanzado fue usado como proyectil contra la joven guitarrista.

Luna salió corriendo del escenario pero su velocidad no fue suficiente para evitar que sea bañada en diversidad de bebidas cuanto plato se haya servido en ese bar esa noche y uno que otro salero de vidrio.

Para cuando Chuck salio del baño encontró a su amiga llorando, totalmente mojada y corriendo de una horda de gente que incluso ya estaba tirándole los vasos.

\- Luna ¡¿Qué paso aquí?!

\- ¡Chuck vámonos de aquí rápido!

\- ¡Ejecútenla! ¡Que no escape! – era grito general

El gigante se interpuso entre el grupo de gente y Luna, estaba dispuesto a pelear contra quien se atreviera a ponerle un dedo encima, pero por mas empeño que hubiera puesto noto que si derribaba a uno otros cinco se le tirarían encima, por lo cual cargo a su amiga y salió huyendo del bar.

Justo en ese momento las cinco flechas celebraban en casa de Clyde lo que era su victoria. Habían visto por internet la transmisión en vivo que el bar había realizado y habían visto con todo detalle al público enfurecido. Para ellos ni siquiera lo que había pasado en la cafetería de la escuela se comparaba a aquello.

\- Bien hecho Clyde, la idea de informar a todos los músicos fue perfecta – dijo Rusty.

\- Sí. Ahora no creo que Luna vuelva a tocar en mucho tiempo – dijo Zach.

\- Así es y si lo logra lo más probable es que sea en solitario – dijo Ronnie Anne.

\- Bueno lo único que queda ahora es continuar con esto – dijo Clyde.

\- Si hablando de eso, creo que podemos olvidarnos de Leni, es decir no creo que realmente haya hecho algo contra Lincoln, es decir mírenlo es muy torpe estoy más que seguro que solo se dejó influenciar – dijo Liam.

-Sí, tienes razón amigo, pero dijimos que ninguna de ella se quedaría sin pagar – dijo Clyde.

Entonces ¿Qué hacemos con ella? – pregunto Rusty

\- Nada, dejemos que las cosas le caigan encima por su propio peso. Además siempre podemos considerarla como daño colateral después de todo ¿Creen que tendrá paz luego de que todos sepan la historia? – dijo Clyde.

-Pero ella es inocente – dijo Zach.

-Nadie en esa familia es inocente.

\- ¿Pero a que peso te refieres? – pregunto Ronnie Anne.

\- Amigos, es momento de que todos en esta ciudad sepan la verdad.

En ese momento en la casa Loud, el Sr Lynn aprovecho la oscuridad de la noche y salió a su patio trasero camino hasta el bunker de Lisa y tecleo un código lo cual hizo que la puerta se abriera.

Antes de entrar miro hacia el cielo y vio las estrellas.

\- Cuantas veces me hubiera gustado que saliéramos todos de campamento para ver una noche como esta. Es una pena hijo que las cosas se hayan tenido que volver así.

Subió a la entrada y comenzó a descender.

\- No se porque tuvo que llegar todo tan lejos, pero si puedo asegurarte que cuando regreses sentiras que esta sigue siendo tu casa Lincoln.

Encendió la luz dejando así al descubierto todas las cosas que antes estaban en el cuarto de Lincoln, perfectamente guardadas en cajas y ordenadas.

 **Y así termina un nuevo capítulo de la historia, con una nueva Loud cayendo en manos de las cinco flechas y con una revelación.**

 **Sé que después de este capítulo muchos quizás estén buscando un árbol para colgarme por lo que le hice pasar a Luna y créanme realmente no lo disfrute, pues se trata de uno de mis personajes favoritos, pero así es la historia y ella estaba en lista de espera.**

 **Sobre lo de los objetos de Lincoln eso tendrá una explicación pero por ahora vamos a los saludos**

 **MontanaHatsune92:** Si realmente fue un capítulo muy intenso, sobre si esta será la última en caer bueno lo dejo como misterio.

La pena por Lincoln, llego muy tarde y la verdad Clyde no tiene muchas ganas de detenerse. Gracias por tus saludos.

 **J. Nagera** : Compañero, te felicito por tu historia, es de las mejores que he leído.

Lynn realmente se ha convertido en una carga para su familia, en cuanto a Rita, pues como toda madre quiere lo mejor para sus hijos y obviamente quiere que los doce estén todos reunidos, pero del dicho al hecho hay mucho trecho y sabe que por cómo van las cosas lo mejor eso que pide está lejos de cumplirse.

 **RCurrent:** Sobre Leni, bueno no sé qué decirte, no tengo nada en contra de ella y algunos de las cinco flechas tampoco pero igual va a tener que cargar peso.

 **js152:** Me alegra que te haya gustado esa referencia, pues Clyde no busca justicia en realidad.

 **Reila Vann:** Me alegra que te haya gustado en capítulo, en cuanto a Lynn, vas a tener que esperar un poco.

 **Armanduxbstds:** Muchas gracias por tus saludos, ya veremos qué pasa con Leni y Lynn. En cuanto a Lori, la verdad creo que con lo que paso es suficiente.

 **Sir Crocodile222:** Lo que esta pasando en la familia Loud es realmente un problema y no a todos sus integrantes se les da por tratar de arreglarlo

Lori se dio cuenta de su error y trato de remediarlo, pero no se puede juntar algo a lo que le falta una pieza.

Sobre Clyde, el ya no tiene miedo, perder a su amigo lo ha hecho más temerario. En cuanto a

Lynn, temo que en este caso ni Ajani puede razonar con ella, pues ha llegado más lejos que en Flechas y trofeos y carece de sentido común.

Gracias por acompañarme en otro capítulo.

 **Sebas602:** Espero te haya gustado este capitulo y ojala te guste el que sigue.

 **imperialwar123:** Ajani es alguien que quiere mucho a Clyde y ve que tiene mucho talento, por lo cual no quiere que dirija sus esfuerzos en esa cruzada, lo cual no quiere decir que no sienta odio por los Loud, pues el sabe lo importante que es la familia.

Entiendo tu postura y creo que coloque parte de ella en este capitulo.

 **Shadow 13** : Leni es una chica ingenua he inocente, pero eo no ha evitado que las cinco flechas la tengan como blanco, aparte como se ha podido ver ahora, ella necesita de Lincoln pues parte de su alegría venia de este.

Lola ya empieza a extrañar a Lincoln pero Lynn es otra historia.

Sobre tu pregunta la verdad no lei Animatronics Louds, pero la Lyn de La Purga, le diría que su hermano tuvo mejor suerte y la de mi historia Flechas y trofeos le diría que deje de ser una tonta y que solo se esta haciendo daño.

 **Bueno, antes de terminar les cuento que esta historia nuevamente tendrá un descanso, lo cual significa otro interludio en el cual veremos a de nuevo a Lincoln y posiblemente a Linka.**

 **Espero que les guste ese interludio.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	8. Al borde del abismo

**Hola a todos de nuevo y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, me alegra que el capítulo anterior le haya gustado, en esta oportunidad tenemos otro interludio en donde veremos nuevamente a nuestro querido Lincoln y como es que la está pasando.**

 **Así que disfruten este interludio.**

 **Promesas – Interludio 2**

 **Al borde del abismo**

Todos los cambios cuestan, algunos más que otros pero al final el impacto inicial pasa y tenemos que aprender a vivir con ellos sin importar si se trata de cambios temporales o permanentes.

En ocasiones los cambios son como una tormenta de polvo o un gran tornado, el cual avanza moviendo todo nuestro mundo quitando cosas y poniendo otras en su sitio, pero que al mismo tiempo nos quita la posibilidad de ver qué es lo que está pasando a nuestro alrededor para que, cuando finalmente el polvo se haya asentado y el viento dejado de soplar descubrimos que nada esta como lo dejamos y ahora incluso tenemos que cargar con cosas que nunca pedimos.

Pero una vez que todo esto ocurre lo único que nos queda es ponerse de pie y avanzar hacia donde tenemos que caminar.

El cambio que había sufrido Lincoln Loud, fue uno que nunca pidió, jamás quiso vivir al lado de su hermana Linka, mejor dicho jamás pidió irse a vivir con ella, prefería mil veces que ella se viniera a vivir a su casa, junto con sus padres y todas sus hermanas, tal y como su madre lo quería desde un principio. Pero su destino termino siendo otro y el escenario donde le toco actuar término siendo uno en el que el público y la crítica termino odiándolo desde que se abrió el telón.

Los primeros días fueron difíciles, el intento por salir en defensa de su hermana gemela provoco que muchos de los chicos que se dedicaban a molestar a Linka lo vieran a él como una nueva presa por lo cual los días en su nueva escuela se convirtieron en una tortura continua, pero al igual que su hermana este demostró firmeza y lucho contra ellos cada vez que él o su hermana eran molestados, incluso llego a defender a otros de sus compañeros lo cual le gano poco a poco a nuevos amigos.

No fue fácil para él al principio, pero cuando la gente a la que defendía se daba cuenta de que en realidad estaban ante alguien que realmente valía la pena pasar el rato, se comenzaron a acercar a Lincoln primero como forma de agradecimiento y luego cuando notaron que tenían varios intereses en común como los videojuegos y los comics rápidamente se hicieron amigos, puede que se trataran de alumnos pertenecientes a un año menor en el que él iba pero eso a Lincoln no le intereso pues no estaba para rechazar amigos, después de todo él sabía lo que significaba ser rechazado nada más que por su propia familia, sus hermanas lo expulsaron de su casa, sus padres de su país y su tía apenas si lo tomaba en cuenta, viéndolo mas como un invasor que como un invitado, aunque más que un invitado parecía un refugiado de guerra en tierra extraña.

Esa tarde en la escuela durante el almuerzo era uno de los momentos de paz para tener cerca a su pequeño grupo de amigos. Lincoln aún tenía en su mente a sus amigos Clyde, Rusty, Liam y Zach, incluso a Ronnie Anne la cual a pesar de lo mucho que lo molestaba al principio termino por ser una gran amiga con la cual se divertía en el salón de videojuegos. La amistad que sentía por ella poco a poco se fue transformando en otra cosa, pero no supo a qué pues justo invento lo de la mala suerte cuando noto que empezaba a sentir otra cosa por ella.

Lincoln esperaba verlos pronto, no tenía una fecha fija en mente pero lo único que pedía era que estos hicieran lo mismo que les pidió Clyde que hiciera mantener la paz entre ellos y su familia para que cuando el destino le permitiera regresar las cosas estuvieran más o menos normales.

\- Hola Lincoln ¿Cómo va el día? – dijo Andrew un chico de diez años que iba en cuarto año.

\- Muy bien, todo ha ido perfecto ¿Lograste entender tus problemas de matemática?

\- Si, muchas gracias por la ayuda – respondió este.

\- Oigan no empiecen el almuerzo sin nosotros.

La voz venia de un grupo de cuatro personas de diez años que comenzaba a sentarse junto ellos. Ellos eran Charles, Louis, Gabriel y Hugo, chicos a los que había defendido y a los que poco a poco fue conociendo mejor.

\- Vamos chicos, saben que el almuerzo no está completo sin ustedes – dijo Lincoln.

\- Gracias Lincoln, por cierto ¿Tienes el libre el fin de semana? Van a actualizar el salón de videojuegos, aunque ¿Quizás ya los conoces?

\- Puede ser, pero igual siempre se puede pasar un buen rato jugando un clásico.

Estuvieron así un rato hablando de diversos temas hasta que llegaron a un tema que para Lincoln aun era delicado.

\- Sabes, me alegra que hayas terminado junto a nosotros, bueno ya sabes solo en parte pues se que lo que te trajo aquí no es algo que alguien deseara – dijo Hugo.

\- Si, sabes el terminar aquí lejos de mi familia fue difícil al principio, pero tengo a mi prima y los tengo a ustedes.

\- Lincoln, no te he preguntado esto por temor a que pudiera molestarte pero… - quiso preguntar Louis.

\- No te preocupes pregunta lo que quieras.

\- ¿Cómo era tu vida en Estados Unidos?

Lincoln deseo que esa o hubiera sido la pregunta, pero ya no podía hacer nada.

\- Bueno, la verdad es que de tranquila no tuvo nada, todo era ir de un lugar a otro para ayudar a mis hermanas.

\- Vaya, no nos habias mencionado ese detalle – dijo Charles - ¿Cuántas hermanas tienes?

\- Son unas diez.

La sorpresa de su grupo fue mayúscula, algunos pensaron que habían oído mal y otros que era una broma.

\- Vamos Lincoln, estoy seguro que solo son tres – dijo Andrew bromeando.

\- No son diez, yo tengo diez hermanas.

\- Espera, espera un minuto, en serio tienes diez hermanas ¿Cómo es eso posible? – pregunto Gabriel.

\- No lo sé, pero paso. Tengo cinco hermanas mayores y cinco menores.

\- Vaya estas en el medio perfecto – dijo Hugo.

\- Si, lo sé.

\- No te ofendas Lincoln pero yo en una situación así también me hubiera ido de casa – dijo Louis.

\- ¡Louis! – se quejó Andrew.

\- Perdón Lincoln, es que en realidad me suena muy raro para estas épocas, aunque mi abuelo tuvo nueve hermanos y hermanas.

\- ¿Cómo son ellas? – pregunto Hugo.

Lincoln se quedó mudo ante esa pregunta en su antigua vida, este les hubiera respondido con mucha facilidad, hubiera dado los nombres y sus características principales, pero ahora no podía, sentía que algo lo apretaba cada vez que su mente las traía de regreso, no sabía que era, pero de algo podía estar seguro, no era algo bueno.

\- Bueno ellas…

La alarma sonó y con eso termino el almuerzo.

\- Bien chicos parece que eso será tema de otro día – dijo Lincoln con algo de alivio.

\- Lástima, me hubiera gustado conocer ese lado de ti – dijo Charles.

\- Si, realmente fue un gran descubrimiento – dijo Louis.

\- Y lo hablaremos luego por lo pronto, nos veremos luego chicos.

Las horas pasaron y finalmente las clases terminaron, este salió de la escuela junto con Linka con un ánimo totalmente diferente que con él había llegado a esta, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para su gemela.

\- ¿Te sucede algo Lincoln?

\- No, no es nada – respondió este.

\- Vamos, te conozco perfectamente sé que algo te sucede, dime tiene que ver con…

\- No, no tiene nada que ver con las chicas.

\- Entonces si tiene que ver con ellas – dijo Linka.

\- Pero ¿Cómo lo supiste?

\- Vamos, jamás te mencione a nadie en específico, aparte ninguno de esos tontos te ha molestado el día de hoy, además tu pequeño grupo de amigos te considera prácticamente un líder libertador – dijo mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y lo prendía.

\- Linka eres muy joven para eso – dijo Lincoln algo molesto.

\- No eres mi padre lo sabias, además uno no me hará daño.

\- ¿Por qué lo haces?

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí Lincoln?

\- Ya lo sabes, en casa habían…

\- Esa estúpida historia no va a funcionar dos veces con tu madre.

\- También es la tuya.

\- Mi única madre es una ebria que se la pasa tirada en el sofá viendo televisión, pero por lo menos ella no me ha regalado a nadie.

\- Ella no te regalo, las cosas estaban complicadas cuando nacimos.

\- ¿Y ahora? ¿Se volvieron a complicar?

La historia de porque Lincoln había tenido que dejar su hogar se había vuelto un problema en la relación de ambos hermanos, era cierto que los dos cada día se estaban llevando mejor y existía una mayor confianza, pero cuando se mencionaba el tema de la partida de Lincoln este cambiaba de tema de inmediato lo cual causaba que no exista una confianza plena por parte de Linka.

\- Si Linka se volvieron a complicar – dijo rendido.

\- No te esfuerces, si no quieres hablar del tema mejor dilo.

\- Linka por favor…

\- Entiende Lincoln, tus hermanas ya no están aquí, no hay nada porque temerles. Puedes hablar con tranquilidad.

\- ¡No pasó nada con ellas!

Linka simplemente se quedó muda y se comenzó a alejar de él.

\- Si quieres seguir con tus problemas, perfecto quédatelos pero luego no vengas a quejarte. Nos vemos en casa, yo me voy a otra parte.

\- ¿A dónde?

\- ¿Eso importa?

Lo único que hizo Lincoln fue quedarse parado mientras veía a está yéndose por otro camino.

\- No quiero que las odie, si le dijo todo terminara por odiarlas más que cuando la tuvimos en casa. Y creo que yo también lo haría.

Lincoln regreso al apartamento donde ahora vivía junto a su tía y su hermana, el lugar si bien era bastante reducido en comparación a su antigua casa, era un lugar donde al menos podía tener mayor privacidad que en comparación a la casa Loud, donde tener un momento para el solo era casi imposible, desafortunadamente había ganado ese pequeño privilegio pagando demasiado.

Cuando entro a su nuevo hogar lo primero que encontró fue a su tía Mirian echada en el sillón mientras miraba la televisión, como era costumbre con una botella de wiski al lado, un cambio de bebida provocado gracias al peliblanco, pues sus padres enviaban el dinero para que lo mantuvieran tristemente aquello era lo único que enviaban, ni sus padres ni sus hermanas, ni siquiera sus amigos le escribían, aunque estaba seguro de que Clyde lo haría cuando encontrara la forma de llevarlo de regreso a Royal Woods aunque la verdad él no tenía idea de, en caso el cumpliera ese objetivo, cuál sería la realidad que terminaría por encontrarse.

Sus hermanas correrían para abrazarlo tan pronto lo vieran o se alejarían de él con culpa por lo que hicieron. Tal vez incluso le dirían que regrese por donde vino al seguir creyendo en la mala suerte. Vería que su hogar lo necesitaba o vería que realmente estarían mejor sin él y simplemente saludaría y volvería a Canadá o a cualquier otro lado donde el destino lo llevara en ese momento.

\- Veo que ya regresaste – dijo su tía.

\- Si, fue un día interesante – respondió Lincoln.

\- Al menos tú puedes tener un buen día mientras que yo tengo que soportar a lo estúpidos de mis compañeros y al imbécil de mi jefe.

\- Vamos tía no puede ser tan malo.

\- Comparado con lo que te paso a ti, no creo.

\- No me paso nada.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué estás aquí conmigo en este basurero? ¿Por qué mi hermana te envió a podrirte aquí? Es que acaso se dio cuenta de que sus hijas eran mejores que tú, se dio cuenta de que entre tantas hijas tú le traías mala suerte tanto como para no mandarte siquiera una carta o una miserable postal.

Para Lincoln cada palabra de su tía era un puñal que le destruía el alma. Esas semanas había sentido una pelea en el interior de su mente, una guerra entre dos fuerzas que buscaban tomarlo y llevarlo para su lado. Una que pedía que recordara todo lo bueno que hicieron sus hermanas y la otra que pedía odio y castigo por lo que estas hicieron.

\- Ellas van a escribir, de eso estoy seguro.

\- Entonces eres tan tonto como pensé que serias, pones esperanzas en gente que de seguro hizo una gran fiesta cuando te fuiste.

\- ¡Eso no es verdad! – grito enojado.

\- De verdad crees que tus queridas hermanas van a venir hasta aquí pidiendo que regreses, por favor tu no conoces a las personas cuando eres necesario están para ti, pero cuando cometes un solo error, cuando ven que eres un riesgo para sus sueños y aspiraciones se desasen de ti y tratan de olvidarte. Y por lo visto están haciendo un gran trabajo, de seguro algún día tus padres olvidaran porque están mandando dinero y dejaran de hacerlo, espero que en eso si se demoren sino como conseguiré tan buena bebida.

Lincoln se hartó de escucharla y salió del lugar.

Aquella no era la única vez que su tía le había dicho todo eso, apenas habían pasado unos días desde su llegada cuando esta le dijo que en realidad nunca lo quisieron en su casa y que por eso ahora tenían que soportarlo. Eso sumado a los desafortunados encuentros que tanto él como Linka habían tenido con ella en momentos en los cuales venia sumamente molesta del trabajo ganándose en ocasiones varios golpes por no tener el lugar a arreglado cuando ella lo quería.

Mientras que caminaba por las calles su mente trajo de regreso el recuerdo de sus hermanas, Lincoln se preguntaba qué porque no escribían, aunque en su caso tampoco había hecho mucho, eran varias las oportunidades en las que quería tomar un papel y un lápiz para comenzar a escribir algo, pero no tenía idea de que poner, no sabía siquiera que sentía por ellas en ese momento.

Puede que para su grupo de amigos Lincoln era alguien con mucha mejor personalidad que Linka, pero en verdad se trataba de alguien cuya mente luchaba para tomar una decisión.

\- No entiendo chicas ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Cómo demonios todo lo que teníamos, todo los buenos momentos pudieron ser olvidados?

Es decir sé que a ninguna de ustedes les gusta la mala suerte, sé que no les gusta fallar pero, yo solo quería un tiempo para mí mismo y mírenme ahora, preferiría estar en la cárcel en lugar de estar sufriendo esta vida.

Aunque tampoco es que todo sea malo, tengo un pequeño grupo de amigos y las cosas con Linka van bien, pero por otro lado no es lo mismo.

Llego hasta un pequeño parque y se sentó en una banca, una vez ahí se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir así, que no podía ser alguien que un día estuviera más apegado al amor por sus hermanas y al otro alguien que prácticamente estaba a punto de declarar su odio por ellas un odio que prácticamente estaba ganando terreno.

\- Saben algo, desde que llegue aquí no he dejado de preguntarme como estarán ustedes, no he hecho más que pensar en Clyde, en Ronnie Anne, en el abuelo, en los chicos de la escuela y en cada persona que deje atrás en Royal Woods, todas esas personas que significaban tanto para mí y que ya no puedo ver gracias a ustedes – dijo mientras comenzaba a derramar lágrimas.

En ese momento aquel lado de su mente que pedía que las odie le pregunto "¿Qué recuerdas de ellas? ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas de ellas?"

\- Lori…

La imagen que le llego fue la de él en el jardín mientras que la rubia se acercaba a dejarle su cena.

\- ¡Lori por favor déjame entrar! – grito mientras corría hacia la puerta.

\- Lo siento Lincoln, son ordenes de mamá y papá.

\- ¡Vamos Lori! ¡No entiendes que todo fue una mentira!

\- Lo siento, pero no quiero que por dejarte entrar me prohíban ver a Bobby y estamos pasando por un gran momento.

Lori simplemente se alejó de la perta sin decir nada.

\- Solo le importo su estúpida relación y su estúpido teléfono.

Aquel había sido la última vez que hablo con ella, al día siguiente se marchó a la casa de Clyde. Mientras que recordaba eso la misma voz le decía "Recuerdas a Luna ¿Qué hizo ella?"

\- No mucho, Lori nunca creyó en la mala suerte pero Luna, Luna fue otra historia.

La rockera de la familia fue de las primeras en aceptar la mala suerte de Lincoln, para ella la música se convirtió en algo que dejo atrás a la familia cuando escucho toda la teoría de Lisa. Ella aplaudió cuando sus padres lo abandonaron en el patio y convirtió a Lincoln en la causa de las cosas que le salían mal cuando ella estaba en un mal día.

En una oportunidad esta se apareció en el patio, Lincoln pensó que esta quería hablar con él para ayudarlo, pero resulto ser todo lo contrario.

\- ¡Por tu culpa se rompieron todas mis cuerdas de mi guitarra!

\- Luna, yo no tuve nada que ver. He estado aquí todo el día – dijo asustado.

\- Si pero tu mala suerte debe de estar metiéndose en la casa. ¿¡Es que no puedes hacer algo para controlarla!?

\- Luna yo no tengo mala suerte eso es falso, lo invente para estar solo.

\- Pues ojala que te quedes solo a partir de ahora.

-Yo creí que ella me quería, pensé que después de ese concierto las cosas solo irían bien entre nosotros – dijo mientras veía un árbol que le recordaba a uno que había en su casa - Pero…

\- "Que rápido se olvidó de todo, no es verdad"

\- Si, lo olvido todo muy rápido.

\- "¿Y qué hay de la comediante? ¿No fue ella la que un día te trato como su asistente y al otro como si fueras basura?"

Luan como toda persona preocupada por su negocio se encargó de evitar a su hermano, ella no lo hacía con odio sino con miedo, pero a diferencia de sus otras hermanas esta era la que en más oportunidades estuvo a punto de hacer algo por él, lástima que decir a punto de… no cuenta como ayuda real.

Lincoln la observo en esa última vez que la había visto mirándolo por la ventana de su habitación, por lo menos fue algo mejor que esa vez, antes de que su destino fuera él patio en que trato de hablar con ella en su habitación y el resultado fue muy diferente al que él planeo.

\- ¡Luan, entiende que todo fue una broma!

\- ¡Alejate de aquí! No entiendes que tengo un espectáculo importante el día de hoy – dijo mientras sostenía una escoba.

\- Luan, lo haras bien pero por favor entiende que las estuve engañando, solo quería estar un rato solo – dijo apenas esquivando un golpe de la escoba.

\- ¡Fuera de aquí y no regreses!

\- Y pensar que su trabajo es hacer reír – dijo Lincoln regresando al presente.

Con esos recuerdos prácticamente el lado que le pedía que odiara a sus hermanas estaba ganando, por donde lo viese sus hermanas mayores solo tenían miedo, odio he ignorancia hacía él.

Pero lo peor estaba por venir en ese momento.

\- "¿Cómo fue que se inició todo? ¿Quién fue la responsable?

\- Lynn. Ella me dijo que yo daba mala suerte ¿Y que hice? Le seguí el juego, pensé que en esa superstición suya estaba la llave para pasar un rato solo y no hice más que aumentarla. Luego cuando quise acabar con esa mentira ella no me dejo, por más que grite y grite ella siempre estaba ahí para callarme.

Lincoln había hecho de todo para romper con esa mentira que había inventado, dejo cartas en el buzón, por debajo de la puerta, grito por un altavoz he incluso trato de hablar personalmente con sus hermanas. La única vez que pensó que realmente tenía mala suerte fue cuando de todas sus hermanas se encontró con la atleta de la familia.

\- Lynn escúchame, todo lo que dije era falso.

\- Y como explicas que haya perdido mi juego.

\- No lo sé - trato de explicarse – quizás no eres tan buena jugadora después de todo.

Si pudo tratar de que su hermana le creyera perdió esa oportunidad cuando le dijo eso, pues Lynn le mando un golpe en el estómago que lo dejo sin aire.

\- ¡Escúchame idiota, soy la mejor deportista de esta ciudad y si te me vuelves a acercar te juro que un golpe será el menor de tus problemas!

\- Lynn yo solo…

\- Ahórrate explicaciones quien sabe que acabas de provocar solo con tocarte.

Esa fue la última vez que trato de hablar con ella.

\- ¿En verdad solo le importaba su maldito trofeo? ¿Qué acaso todas las veces que la ayude a ganar no significaban nada para ella? ¿Qué era para ti Lynn? ¿Acaso no era tu hermano? – dijo rompiendo a llorar recordando todos esos momentos.

Así siguió recordando momento tras momento, los cuales trajeron a su mente las veces que se llegó a encontrar con sus hermanas menores, pensó que tal vez a ella si podría convencerlas pero la influencia de sus hermanas mayores, sobre todo la de Lynn era como un ventilador que esparcía sal por todos lados.

Lucy le dijo que estaba rodeado de perdición, Lana se lo tomo como un juego en el que demostró ser muy competitiva evitando que entrara en múltiples ocasiones a su hogar, Lola ni siquiera se dignaba a verlo o a oírlo y Lisa solo se le acercó para examinar su mala suerte un par de oportunidades.

Veía por donde veía, no había sino motivos para odiarlas, no entendía en ese momento cómo fue que le había pedido a Clyde que hubiera paz entre ella, si lo que debía de hacer era pedirles venganza y sufrimiento para ellas, pedirle que si creían que la suerte les iba a llegar como quien se gana la lotería este se encargara de destruirla.

Prácticamente el odio que sentía se volvía en su mente como un abismo, uno en donde esa voz, esa parte de su mente que desde su llegada no dejaba de pedirle que las odiara lo llamaba pidiéndole que se acercara por el barranco y cada recuerdo era un paso que lo acercaba más y más al borde. Lincoln quien había luchado tanto ahora estaba listo para dar el gran salto. Hasta que recordó algo más.

\- "No hay otras hermanas" - le dijo una voz distinta.

\- Si, Leni.

Lincoln recordó todas las veces que su hermana Leni le arrojaba sabanas para que se abrigue, le llevaba su desayuno y su cena no con miedo sino con el cariño que esa joven ingenua pero llena de corazón tenia para todo el mundo.

\- Leni jamás se olvidó de mi – dijo recuperando un poco de alegría.

\- "Y hubo otra que nunca se dejó influenciar"

\- Lily.

La menor de las Loud la bebé de un solo año siempre trataba de estar con él y siempre podía escuchar como esta pedía ver a su hermano.

\- "Pudiste tener problemas con tus hermanas, pero ¿Todo ha sido malo?

\- No también hubieron grandes momentos.

Con esas palabras su cabeza se llenó de recuerdos de todos los grandes momentos junto a sus hermanas. El día que buscaron un tesoro por toda la casa, la foto familiar que el hizo mostrando a todas tal y como eran, la piscina para una persona convertida en espacio para doce personas, los desayunos en familia, las tardes viendo televisión, las funciones de cine que tenían en familia.

Cada momento con ellas era un paso que lo alejaba más y más del abismo, al punto que prácticamente se giró y comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario.

Lincoln pasó de ser alguien sentado en una banca lleno de tristeza a ser uno lleno de esperanza e ilusión.

\- Saben algo chicas, quizás hubieron cosas malas, pero saben que puedo perdonarlas, porque en el fondo yo se que me extrañan y aunque por ahora tengo que estar aquí, les prometo que volveremos a vernos y que todo va a ser como antes, no va a ser mejor que antes.

Les contare a los chicos todo lo bueno que tienen ustedes, van a saber lo increíble que son mis diez, no mis once hermanas, pues algun día también sabrán que Linka y yo somos hermanos.

Puede que no les escriba una carta esta semana, pero lo hare pronto, pues debo contarles en ellas una gran cantidad de historias, y primero hay que vivirlas.

 **Y así termina este interludio, la verdad es que hay que entender la situación de Lincoln, el jamás pidió irse de su hogar, jamás planeo siquiera que terminaría en el patio de su casa. Con todo eso, la verdad resulta increíble que alguien no terminara odiando a su familia, pero Lincoln es alguien que no puede odiar a sus hermanas, no lo hizo cuando estaba en Royal Woods pues siempre vio lo bueno y era la esperanza de que todo regresara a la normalidad lo que lo mantiene vivo pese a lo que ahora le toca vivir.**

 **Ahora sin más trámite vayamos a los saludos.**

 **KAWAII 2.0:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, y espero te haya gustado esta aparición de Lincoln y Linka.

 **MontanaHatsune92:** Luna cayó y cayó con fuerza, sobre quien seguirá, solo te dire que tendrá su capítulo con algo relacionado a ella. En cuanto a la comparación con el imperio romano, la verdad es que creo que a estos les fue un poco mejor.

 **J. Nagera** : Espero que te haya gustado este interludio. Sobre el capítulo anterior la verdad es que al ser Luna alguien muy expuesta al público las cosas serían más grandes que con Lori. En cuanto a las consecuencias de esa noche lo veremos en el próximo capítulo.

Sobre tu teoría, la verdad es que estuvo interesante y curiosa, pero ya veremos si es cierta o no. Por cierto gracias por causarme un infarto con tu epilogo.

 **Gans Lawton:** No sé si calificaría a Luna de tonta, pero como la hemos visto hoy creo que le toco un castigo merecido. Tú lo has dicho, sus intenciones eran buenas, pero de buenas intenciones esta hecho el camino al infierno y ella contribuyo mucho en ese camino. Me gusto lo que mencionaste de la habilidad de uno y su madures, ojala que con esto las Loud tengan esa madures que debieron tener.

 **js152:** Que bueno que te gustara el capítulo, sobre las cosas se Lincoln todo eso forma parte de algo muy pero muy interesante.

 **Armanduxbstds:** Al principio iba a hacer que las cinco flechas le dañaran el equipo y los instrumentos, pero creo que hice bien en cambiar de idea. La revelación por parte del Señor Lynn apenas está comenzando y quizás te sorprenda lo que vendrá. Espero te haya gustado la evolución de Lincoln en su nuevo hogar, sé que no mostré mucho de Linka, pero la volveremos a ver. Algún día.

Muchas gracias por los saludos.

 **RCurrent:** Ya veremos que pasara con Luna y como su experiencia de odio público la cambiara. Sobre Lynn, ella tendrá lo suyo pero hay que esperar. En cuanto a los padres, ellos ya están sufriendo.

 **Shadow 13** : Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones, las cinco flechas pueden tener una meta en común pero no por eso van a tener los mismos principios, tácticas, temores y valores. Aparte quien no ha tenido problemas con sus amigos.

Sobre el castigo de Luna, la verdad es que me costó un poco obtener una idea de qué hacer con ella y la verdad es que lo que mencionas, hubiera sido una buena idea.

No se si podrá usar la justificación de las cinco flechas, pues la gente ha demostrado que no la quiere por sus actos hacia su hermano.

 **Ex-escudodeplata:** En cuanto a esta historia digamos que se puede dividir en dos y que efectivamente, acabamos de ver la entrada a una nueva parte.

Clyde realmente si pudiera las mataría a todas, pero no es un asesino, además la promesa de Lincoln es una barrera que le impide actuar de esa manera.

Espero te haya gustado este capítulo.

 **Sebas602:** Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo y ojala te haya gustado también este interludio.

 **Sir Crocodile222:** Otra victoria para las cinco flechas y una que durara por mucho tiempo.

La verdad es que me preocupe por el trato que le di a Luna, pero como vimos en este interludio, tampoco es que haya sido una santa y como hemos podido ver ella realmente era alguien que no dudo en traicionar a Lincoln por alcanzar la fama, por tanto ahora creo que se lo merecía.

¿Qué tanto le pasara factura sus actos? Lo veremos más adelante.

Ojala te haya gustado este interludio y te agradezco el que hayas leído mi otra historia.

 **Naruko Ninja Z:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Tienes razón en cuanto que a Lynn le falta madurar, su afán de competir fueron las que destruyeron a su familia y por lo que muestra este interludio, aceptar que tiene errores como todo ser humano no va con ella.

Ojala te haya gustado este interludio y ya veremos a Lynn nuevamente

 **Bueno amigos, este interludio se terminó y con esto la historia regresa a su continuidad. Si se preguntan si veremos a Lincoln y a Linka de nuevo la respuesta es si, pero prefiero mantener en secreto esa parte, solo puedo decir que tardara un poco.**

 **En el próximo capítulo veremos nuevamente a algunos personajes así como una revelación que afectara a esta historia.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	9. Punto de quiebre

**Hola a todos de nuevo y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, me alegra que hayan disfrutado del interludio, sé que no mostré mucho de Linka pero les aseguro que tendrá su momento, pero eso es materia de otro día y ahora estamos aquí.**

 **Antes de empezar hay algo que no se muestra aquí y es el paso del tiempo, por lo cual aprovecho este espacio para decir que entre el inicio y este capítulo ha pasado un mes y medio. Tiempo en el que como ya hemos visto antes han pasado muchas cosas.**

 **En este capítulo veremos lo que paso luego del ataque a Luna en su presentación y como está la afecto junto con su familia.**

 **Así que sin más retrasos empecemos un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Promesas – Capitulo 7**

 **Punto de quiebre**

En esta vida, todos tenemos una pasión en especial, hay algo que en nuestro interior nos mueve hacia una dirección hacia la cual por más obstáculos que se nos aparezcan en el camino terminamos por atravesarlos con tal de llegar a aquello que tanto queremos.

Podemos hacer tantas cosas, conocer muchos lugares y cambiar de hábitos una y otra vez pero aquello que nos apasiona estará siempre en nuestras mentes.

Por lo genera nuestra pasión, nuestra pequeña chispa que nos hace nosotros mismos toma la forma de algo en específico, puede ser una actividad, una persona, un lugar o incluso algo que nadie más entienda más que uno mismo, pero sea cual sea esta pasión hay algo que todas producen al momento de realizarse: Dar alegría.

Una alegría que puede durar solamente un par de segundos pero que en ocasiones es suficiente para que nos mantengamos de pie y permitirnos continuar cuando las cosas están mal a nuestro alrededor.

Desafortunadamente hay ocasiones en que lo que nos apasiona termina por ser alejado de nosotros, ya sea por falta de tiempo, de recursos o cuando se trata de personas, por la distancia la cual en ocasiones es imposible de atravesar. Y es ahí cuando la falta de esta puede llegar a rompernos en más de una forma.

Luna Loud, una joven quinceañera tenía como pasión la música, podía tocar todos los instrumentos, podía hacer música con cualquier cosa y podía llegar a alegrar a la personas solamente con su voz y con su guitarra. Lo había hecho muchas veces y era esa pasión, ese espíritu esa chispa la que la hacía libre sin importar como estuvieran las cosas alrededor. Desafortunadamente fue su amor por la música lo que también se convirtió en parte de un castigo, un martirio al cual de tener los oídos y los ojos no en sus notas y sus partituras, sino en algo mucho más importante. Su hermano menor.

Durante días ella había visto como su único hermano Lincoln Loud se había anunciado como el portador de la mala suerte, prácticamente en un ave de mala agüero que haya donde volara traía el infortunio para sus hermanas.

La causa, solo un plan para tomarse un respiro de las actividades de sus hermanas, a las cuales él estaba prácticamente obligado a asistir, al principio le pareció ridícula esa idea, pero tal como nos muestra la historia humana una y otra vez, bastan que aparezcan las personas correctas en el momento equivocado para derrumbar a todo un imperio. Y esa persona fue Lisa Loud una niña de tan solo cuatro años quien siguiéndole la pista a los comentarios de su hermano elaboro toda una teoría la cual fue más que suficiente para que Luna cambiara prácticamente de la noche a la mañana su forma de ver a su hermano.

La guitarrista de la familia Loud en su intento por mejorar cada día para asi alcanzar la fama de rockera con la que ella tanto soñaba, se alejó cada día más y más de su hermano, prácticamente estaba en el número dos de la tabla, solo debajo de Lynn el que antes era su fan número uno ahora era rechazado por esta, primero sacándolo de su cuarto y luego de su casa. El miedo se transformó en odio y ese odio se mostraba cada vez que esta estaba en los días en que es mejor alejarse de una chica y dejarla en paz, eso días Lincoln tenía que ser en centro de sus insultos y la última vez que se vieron físicamente fue cuando para mala suerte del peliblanco la guitarrista terminara con las cuerda de su instrumento rotas, fue un milagro que esta no lo golpeara.

Cuando llego el día del exilio de Lincoln esta respiro con alivio, se sentía afortunada que por fin todo iría en perfecto orden para que su carrera al fin despegara como el Apollo 11 con destino a la fama. Pero pasado el tiempo los recuerdos de los buenos momentos junto a este comenzaron a llegar pero con cuentagotas, solo que en lugar de sentir remordimiento termino por aferrarse más a esa superstición ridícula creyendo que con la buena suerte entrando ahora en la casa podría tener éxito y así ayudar a Lincoln a curar su mala suerte.

Era el plan perfecto para ella, seria famosa y su familia estaría unida de nuevo, todo gracias a su pasión por la música.

Ahora todo lo que quedaba de Luna y de aquel sueño era una joven llorando en su cama totalmente sucia y mojada, esta se acababa de dar cuenta a la mala que durante todo ese tiempo lo único que había logrado había sido mandar al exilio a su fan número uno y que por más amor a la música que tuviera ahora nadie la querría escuchar.

La llegada de Luna en ese estado había despertado a Luan la cual la había escuchado abrir la puerta de su habitación, tirar su guitarra a un costado y subir a su cama, quiso acercarse a ella y preguntarle que había pasado, la verdad es que Luan pese al enojo y la furia que sentía horas antes, en ese momento sentía miedo por Luna, ella acostumbraba a tocar en bares y eventos hasta bien entrada la noche, toda la familia sabia de esto y confiaba en que Chuck la protegería pero verla destrozada y en ese estado era señal de que algo muy malo sucedió.

Estaba ya a punto de verla, pero algo en ella hizo que se volviera a bajar.

\- Tenías razón Luan, siempre tuviste razón.

Eso fue lo único que la comediante escucho antes de caer nuevamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente el silencio volvió a reafirmar que ese era su nuevo dominio, los sábados en los que los vecinos tenían a los Loud como despertador ahora eran desde ya hacía poco más de un mes un recuerdo del ayer, un recuerdo del cual muchos se alegraban de tener lejos y que de saber el motivo por el cual todo eso había ocurrido su opinión cambiaria de forma radical.

En ese momento el ruido en la casa Loud, se había convertido en una simple conversación que tomaba lugar en la fila para el baño.

\- Se puede saber ¿Qué fue lo que le paso a Luna anoche? – dijo Lola – arruino mi sueño por completo.

\- No tengo idea – respondió Lucy – pero no creo que haya sido algo bueno.

\- Pese a no ser alguien que siguiera la agenda musical de nuestra hermana mayor, yo diría que se trató de algo malo – dijo Lisa.

\- ¿Creen que le haya pasado algo malo? – pregunto Leni.

\- Es claro que algo malo paso, y ojala que no haya sido nada grabe porque si no juro que convertiré en un pretzel humano a quien le haya puesto un dedo encima a nuestra hermana – dijo Lori enojada.

\- Lo único que me dijo fue que tenía razón – dijo Luan.

\- ¿La razón en qué? – pregunto Lynn.

\- No lo sé, pero algo me dice que todo tiene que ver con Lincoln.

\- Por favor, Lincoln está muy pero muy lejos además a quien le puede importar – dijo Lynn con mucha soberbia.

\- A mí me importa – dijo Luan.

\- Y a mí – dijo Leni.

\- Realmente lo necesitamos – dijo Lana – él era el único que me protegía de las pesadillas.

\- Recuerda lo que dije, él era la pieza central y sin ella esta casa se derrumba de poco en poco, además extraño sus emparedados.

\- Debes admitirlo Lynn, esto se salió de las manos – afirmo Lori.

\- ¿Qué? Ahora todas se hacen las moralistas y las santas, pero antes bien que se escondían detrás de las puertas y rezaban para que no entrara a la casa.

\- Éramos unas tontas en ese momento Lynn, hasta yo me deje creer ese cuento y créeme no hay un solo día en los que no me arrepienta de tratarlo tan mal.

\- No hiciste nada que el resto no haya hecho – le respondió Lynn.

\- Lo amenace con una escoba – dijo Luan.

\- Miren ya no hay nada que podamos hacer ahora, así que disfruten de esta nueva vida si…

\- ¡Tú! ¡Tú causaste todo esto! ¡Por tu culpa perdi a la única persona que realmente me quiso! ¡Te voy a matar Lynn!

La reacción general fue ver de dónde venían las amenazas y lo que vieron fue a una Luna en piyama que corría a toda velocidad contra Lynn. Antes de que pudieran hacer o decir algo Luna sujeto a Lynn y la estrelló contra la pared con toda su furia.

\- ¡Tú eres la causante de todo! ¡Por tu culpa expulsamos a Lincoln! – grito antes de lanzar un golpe que fue esquivado por milímetros por la deportista.

Lynn logro safarse de Luna y se puso en posición de combate.

\- Vaya, con que ahora eres tu la que defiende a ese perdedor, pues vamos a ver qué tan fuerte golpeas guitarrista de quinta.

Como si hubiera sonado una campana que dio a la pelea estelar de la noche, las dos convirtieron el pasillo en ring de box ante la asustada mirada de sus hermanas, las cuales no sabían que hacer en ese momento pues ya habían visto cientos de peleas entre ellas, pero por primera vez había algo de este tipo, ni siquiera la que Luan habia tenido con Lynn, ni siquiera las continuas peleas de Lana y Lola que habían subido de nivel se comparaban a lo que ahora estaban viendo.

Luna conecto dos golpes contra el rostro de su hermana, los cuales dejaron aturdida a Lynn, cosa que fue aprovechada por la guitarrista para golpearla en el estómago y luego mandarla al suelo de una patada.

\- ¡Luna déjala! – grito Lori.

\- No está bien que las hermanas se peleen así – dijo Leni.

\- ¡No me importa lo que digan! ¡Hoy acabo con ella!

Luna volvió a atacar a su hermana, pero esta vez Lynn ya estaba preparada y de un salto le mando una patada en el pecho que casi hizo que se cayera al suelo de no ser por Lori y Leni que la sujetaron, mientras que Luan y Lucy mantenían agarrada a Lynn.

\- ¡Entiendan de una vez y dejen de pelear! – les exigió Lori.

\- Tú cállate y no te metas – dijo Luna.

\- En eso estamos de acuerdo las dos – dijo Lynn.

Las ganas que tenían la una de acabar con la otra eran más que las de sus hermanas de tenerlas sujetadas y después de solo diez segundos de contención las dos se soltaron y regresaron a la pelea. Fueron dos minutos de patadas, golpes, galones de cabello y empujones en los cuales las dos Loud no querían retroceder ni un solo milímetro.

\- ¿¡Qué demonios está pasando aquí!?

Aquel grito hizo que todas se quedaran inmóviles. La pelea había sido tan fuerte que sus padres habían tenido que subir para intervenir.

Las dos combatientes, habían terminado llenas de moretones por todo el cuerpo, los rostros hinchados y las manos adoloridas por todos los golpes que se dieron.

\- ¡¿Alguien me puede explicar por qué las dos se estaban peleando de esa forma!? – dijo el Señor Loud enojado por lo ocurrido.

\- Luna Lynn ¿Me pueden decir que les pasa? – dijo su madre totalmente seria.

\- ¡Ella fue la que me ataco de la nada! – dijo Lynn señalando a Luna.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Y lo volvería a hacer con mucho gusto!

\- ¡Luna! – grito su padre.

\- Ella fue la que destruyo a esta familia, por su culpa Lincoln ya no esta con nosotros.

\- No me importa quien ataco a quien, las dos están castigadas por una semana. Nada de deportes, ni salidas, ni conciertos.

\- ¡No es justo! ¡Fue ella quien hizo todo! – grito Lynn.

\- No me importa quien hizo que, las dos no deben pelearse de esa manera. Son hermanas por Dios ¿Acaso no les he enseñado a llevarse bien?

\- Pero ella…

\- No quiero oír nada más – dijo el Señor Loud interrumpiendo a Lynn – Luna tu madre y yo tenemos que hablar contigo.

Luna bajo las escaleras sin siquiera ver a sus hermanas, las cuales volvieron a formar la fila del baño.

Solo era necesario un pequeño golpe, un golpe bien colocado para que toda la estructura se viniera abajo y esa pelea fue el punto de quiebre perfecto para derrumbar lo que había sido la tan unida familia Loud. Con esa pelea causada en parte por las acciones de las cinco flechas pero más que nada por los propios actos de aquella numerosa familia, la era de paz y unión de la familia Loud había llegado a su fin.

En la habitación de los señores Loud Luna era confrontada por sus actos, quienes tenían mucho que hablar con ella.

\- No puedo creerlo Luna, esperaría esto de Lynn, de las gemelas, hasta Lucy, pero tú, tu eres alguien mucho más madura que ellas – dijo su padre.

\- Y que hay de ti papá, puedes tener once hijos, pero cuando llega una historia ridícula de uno de estos te escondes tras una puerta y vendes todas sus cosas.

\- Luna, no estamos hablando de Lincoln ahora – dijo su madre.

\- Si claro, si lo estamos haciendo, todo esto, todo lo que está ocurriendo en esta casa es gracias a que ustedes tuvieron la "brillante" idea de expulsarlo a otro país.

\- Luna, estas yendo demasiado lejos – le dijo Lynn Sr perdiendo la paciencia.

\- ¡Ir demasiado lejos! Te parece que estoy llendo demasiado Lejos, tu fuiste quien fue demasiado lejos cuando no te comportaste como debería de hacer un padre.

\- ¡Luna! – grito su madre.

\- Por favor mamá, tampoco te hagas la inocente en esta historia, tú fuiste la que con mucho gusto subiste a Lincoln al auto y lo sacaste del país ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste en realidad? ¿Qué lo llevarías de regreso a casa y luego lo subiste a un avión?

\- Luna, estas pasándote de la raya, no me hagas aumentar una semana más de castigo.

\- Aumenta lo que quieras, crees que me importa, por si no lo sabían toda la ciudad sabe ahora que fue lo que paso con Lincoln, todo el mundo nos odia. ¿Creen que de verdad poder volver a presentarme en un escenario otra vez? ¡No! ¡Todos ayer me querían muerta! ¡Todos en este momento quieren que estemos muertos por lo que le hicimos a Lincoln!

¡Solo porque a ustedes dos se les dio por esconderse como cobardes en lugar de hacer algo ante sus hijas! ¡Saben algo, después de todo esto ojala que los dos terminen muertos!

Lo que recibió en ese momento fue una bofetada de parte de su padre que hizo que no siguiera hablando.

\- No vuelvas a decir eso nunca Luna, entendiste. ¡No vuelvas a repetir eso nunca!

\- No me importa, no me importa si vuelves a golpearme, lo único que quiero es que regresen a Lincoln.

Y diciendo eso salió corriendo del cuarto.

\- Nunca, nunca pensé que tuviera que hacer eso algún día – dijo el Señor Loud empezando a llorar.

\- Querido por favor, se que nunca le hubieras puesto la mano encima a uno de nuestros hijos.

\- Si, pero ella tiene razón, fuimos unos cobardes, nunca pudimos hacer nada por defender a Lincoln y mira como termino todo.

\- Lincoln está bien, esta con Linka y con Miriam – dijo Rita sujetando su hombro.

\- Si, pero si Luna tiene razón, ahora nuestras hijas van a sufrir por algo que nosotros nunca seguimos, por Dios ¿Quién creería que su hijo da mala suerte?

El fin de semana paso y este trajo una nueva semana, una semana que empezaría con una sorpresa que nadie quería recibir.

Leni Loud, una chica común y corriente amante de la moda y de diseñar y fabricar su propia ropa era conocida por todos en su escuela más que nada por la gran cantidad de chicos que prácticamente hacían fila para invitarla a salir, la joven de dieciséis años podía no ser la más inteligente de su familia, pero era su alegría, su cariño y su forma de ser lo que la hacía especial y lo que le permitía hacer amigos con facilidad.

Después de aquel fin de semana en el que las cosas en su casa finalmente se vinieron abajo, sintió que lo mejor que podía hacer era estar más tiempo con sus amistades para buscar un refugio de paz, el cual se encontraba en la cafetería de su escuela, donde ella estaba lista para un almuerzo con sus amigas.

\- Hola chicas ¿Qué tal el fin de semana? – dijo ella con alegría.

La respuesta de estas fue un incómodo silencio.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Todas perdieron la voz al mismo tiempo?

\- No Leni – contesto una es solo que…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto la rubia confundida.

\- Es lo de tu hermana Luna y lo que le paso.

\- ¿Se enteraron que se peleó con Lynn y la castigaron?

\- Eso no – dijo otra – es sobre lo que paso en el bar donde fue a tocar.

\- Estoy segura que lo hizo muy bien – dijo una Leni alegre.

\- Leni, tu hermana lo hizo bien pero es por lo que le hizo a tu hermano, o mejor dicho por lo que toda su familia le hizo.

Aquellas palabras llegaron junto con su amiga mostrando en su celular el video de lo ocurrido en el bar El gran Rey. Estas le reprodujeron el video el cual mostraba a la vocalista de una de las bandas invitadas haciendo una declaración de todo lo que había pasado Lincoln, seguido de una lluvia de objetos contra Luna y su posterior huida.

Leni estaba impactada por esas imágenes no podía creer que alguien que hacia saltar a la gente como su hermana fuera víctimas de una agresión por parte de estas.

\- Esa es gente muy mala ¿Cómo le pudieron hacer eso a Luna?

\- Mira, el video viene acompañado de una nota que explica de que estaba hablando esta chica y lo que dice es:

"Seguro que todo esto los deja confundidos, pues es claro que no saben quién es Luna Loud y mucho menos quien es Lincoln Loud. Pues bien es hora de explicar con mucho detalle.

Veran en la ciudad de Royal Woods vive la familia Loud, de la cual los mencionados son miembros, en esta el único hombre un chico de once años llamado Lincoln Loud, queriendo tener un poco de privacidad anuncio a su familia que este era fuente de mala suerte. Cualquiera en sus cabales sabría que eso era una tontería, pero le toco una familia que si se lo creyó, resultado primero todas sus cosas fueron vendidas y como si eso no fuera suficiente, tanto sus padres como hermanas lo expulsaron al jardín de su casa donde paso varios días a merced de los elementos.

Si se preguntan si alguien lo ayudo en ese momento, la respuesta es no. Ninguna de sus nueve hermanas hizo algo por él, al contrario para estas él era una amenaza que habia que mantener alejada.

Como si eso no fuera poco el pobre de Lincoln Loud el cual ya vivía en otra casa, fue enviado por sus padres a otro país asegurando que su mala suerte era un peligros para estos y sin poder hacer o decir nada termino en Canadá.

De esa forma el grupo de hermanas Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan y Lynn Loud le destruyeron la vida a su hermano.

Por lo visto para estas, una guitarra, un vestido o un partido es mas importante que la familia"

Firma

Las cinco flechas.

\- ¡Eso no es verdad, yo siempre ayude a Lincoln! – dijo Leni quien ya estaba a punto de llorar.

\- Leni, sabemos que tú no eres capaz de hacer eso pero…

\- Pero seamos sinceras, te utilizaron, de manipularon para que no hagas nada por él.

\- Pero yo lo ayudaba, le pasaba ropa para que se abrigue y le llevaba la cena – dijo defendiéndose.

\- Si, pudiste hacer todo eso, pero no hiciste más por él.

\- Pensé que era un juego.

\- Leni ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que eso era un juego? Entiendo que seas distraída pero eso ya era…

\- Mira, la gente de la escuela entiende tu caso pero con tus hermanas, créeme cuando te dijo que si pensaban tener suerte sin tu hermano le van a tener que rezar a Santa Isabel de Hungría para pedir que este regrese diciendo que las perdona.

\- ¿Entonces qué debo hacer?

\- No lo sé, pero de preferencia te recomiendo mantener tu distancia de ellas, sé que son tus hermanas pero hasta que esto pase al olvido van a sufrir y mucho.

Lejos de ahí, el Señor Loud se encontraba lejos de su oficina, había decidido alejarse para pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento en su casa y meditar en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Llego a una banca y se dispuso a comer uno de sus emparedados pero antes de hacerlo, tomo una porción de este y se lo arrojo a las aves que estaban a su lado.

\- Veo que a usted también le gustan las palomas – dijo alguien que se sentó a su lado.

\- En realidad, solo quiero compartir este emparedado con ellas, después de todo deben tener hambre.

\- Sí, es posible o quizás solo quieren estar un rato acá.

\- Quizás – dijo en tono melancólico.

\- Vaya amigo, se encuentra bien, lo noto deprimido.

Lynn Loud lo miro y noto que se trataba de un sujeto que se encontraba entre los sesenta y setenta, vestía un abrigo verde y unos pantalones blancos.

\- No nos hemos presentado soy Lynn Loud.

\- Ajani Goldname, gusto en conocerlo. Sabe ya lo he visto antes ¿Su hija no tiene el mismo nombre que usted?

\- Así es, mi hija Lynn practica todos los deportes que puede ¿Cómo la conoce?

\- Soy maestro de arquería en el mismo club donde esta ella y hace poco tuvo un pequeño problema con uno de mis alumnos y este me conto cierta historia difícil de creer. Dígame ¿Su hija tiene algo que ver por cómo se siente ahora?

\- Si, en parte ¿Qué le dijeron de mí? – pregunto el Señor Loud.

\- Que usted y su familia mando a Canadá a su único hijo hombre porque pensaron que daba mala suerte.

\- Es verdad, pero no como usted cree.

\- Entonces supongo que puedo oír esa versión de su historia.

\- Antes de empezar quiero preguntarle algo ¿Tiene hijos?

\- Dos hombres y una mujer, ya no viven conmigo y están cerca de hacerme abuelo.

\- Por lo visto hizo un gran trabajo con ellos, pues vera, yo tengo diez hijas y un hijo.

Ajani se sorprendió por completo.

\- Vaya amigo ¿Qué paso? ¿Se le malogro la tele muy seguido y le cortaron el internet?

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

\- Perdón, creo que no debí hacer esa broma.

\- No se preocupe la he oído muy seguido, pero como le decía, tengo hijas de muchas edades y a ellas siempre les di mucha libertad y casi nunca me metía cuando había problemas, para ser sincero incluso tenía miedo de intervenir.

Pero bueno, mi hijo Lincoln un día decidió decir que traía mala suerte para tener algo de paz y tranquilidad, él es un buen chico y siempre ayuda en todo, por eso sus hermanas siempre buscaron ayuda de él y su tiempo era muy pero muy limitado.

\- Todos queremos estar solos un momento, pero de verdad se creyeron eso de la mala suerte, es decir he oído supersticiones, pero eso ya es demasiado.

\- Lo es y por eso nunca me crei esa tontería de la mala suerte, tampoco mi esposa lo hizo, pero sus hermanas si y una teoría por parte de mi hija, la cual es una genio elevo todo a un punto en el que ya no era posible controlarlo.

\- ¿Eso de que durmió en el patio y que sus cosas fueron vendidas fue verdad?

\- No para nada – dijo alterado – nosotros solo queríamos darle una lección a Lincoln, queríamos que aprendiera que mentir es malo, aparte el se aprovechó de su libertad y causo mucho desorden.

\- Y luego de eso.

\- Las cosas se complicaron más con sus hermanas ninguna quería verlo, de hecho lo trataban como si trajera enfermedades. No podíamos creer en lo que nuestras hijas se habían convertido, todo este tiempo las quisimos y enseñamos a quererse y cuidarse entre ellos pero parece que no lo hicimos bien.

Fingimos seguirles el juego, pero solo para mandarles mensajes de forma indirecta sobre lo lejos que estaban llegando, decíamos que venderíamos sus cosas por estar llenas de mala suerte, no hicieron nada y cuando vaciamos su habitación tampoco reaccionaron. Solo tuvimos a nueve chicas mirando una habitación sellada como si se hubiera llegado a una solución.

\- ¿Qué hicieron con sus cosas? - pregunto Ajani.

\- Estan guardadas en el bunker de mi hija ¿De verdad cree que venderíamos sus cosas?

\- Me alegra saber que esa parte no es verdad, pero y la del patio.

\- Pensamos que al ver a su hermano muriéndose de frio reaccionarían, pero siguió igual. Créame, mi esposa y yo estábamos asustados por él, no dormimos viendo si estaba bien.

Al final un día se fue a casa de su mejor amigo y pensamos que con eso todo se iria normalizando, pero mi hija que usted menciono perdió otro de sus partidos y toda la culpa recayó nuevamente en su hermano, mis hijas estaban furiosas con él y con Lincoln fuera de la casa sabíamos que protegerlo iba a ser imposible, así que tomamos una de las decisiones más difíciles de nuestras vidas.

\- Lo mandaron a otro país ¿Pero por qué no intervino? ¿Por qué no tomo su papel de padre y acabo con todo ese problema?

\- No sabíamos que realmente ellas serían capaces de llegar incluso más lejos, cuando les dimos la noticia de que se iría a Canadá, rece en mi mente para que ellas por fin abrieron los ojos, le habíamos comprado un boleto de avión con dos horas de tiempo para comunicarle a nuestras hijas la noticia y regresar por él pero se emocionaron por esa noticia, solo mi hija Luan reacciono y fue corriendo a su encuentro, pero una de nueve no es suficiente y mi hijo se fue lejos.

¿Si podía terminar con todo poniéndome firme? Si, si podía, pero que hubiera logrado, las chicas culparían a Lincoln de sus castigos y todo hubiera sido peor podrían haber enviado a su hermano al hospital.

\- ¿Nunca les dijo la verdad?

\- Dígame ¿Le diría a sus hijos que son culpables de hacer sufrir a su hermano?

\- Yo hice sufrir a la mía buscando el triunfo, no sabe cómo me hubiera gustado que alguien se apareciera en ese momento a decirme que estaba siendo un estúpido.

\- Bueno, ese alguien llego con un arco y una flecha, nos disparó y nos dijo que nunca volviéramos a decir que Lincoln traía la mala suerte no fallaría de nuevo.

\- ¿De casualidad, ese chico no será Clyde Mcbride?

\- Sí. El mismo fue.

Ajani sintió mucho remordimiento en ese momento.

\- Sabe él es mi alumno, él me conto toda su historia y por lo que menciono, no creo que vaya a parar hasta hacer sufrir a sus hijas, le pedi que parara pero no creo que realmente lo haga. De lo que estoy seguro, es que le pondrá fin a su venganza tarde o temprano y no creo que sea un buen final.

\- ¿Qué debo de hacer?

\- Por una vez en su vida, pórtese como un padre y proteja a sus hijas, ya mando a su familia al descalabro, ahora por favor hágase responsable de las demás.

\- Bien, eso hare. Solo espero que no sea muy tarde.

 **Y así termina este capítulo, espero que esta revelación haya sido realmente una sorpresa para ustedes. Saben esta en realidad no es invención mía, sino que es algo que ya se había hablado con Banghg durante la creación de esta historia. Créanme yo también quede sorprendió.**

 **No se tomen esto como un gran golpe a Tanto tiempo, pues si recuerdan bien, ni Lincoln ni Luan saben este secreto y la verdad es que esa es una información de la que solo unos pocos son esclavos.**

 **Otra cosa es lo que está apunto de golpear a las Loud, sobre todo a una que no espera nada aún.**

 **Ahora sin más trámite vayamos a los saludos.**

 **MontanaHatsune92: No te culpo si el capítulo te pareció triste, pero** la verdad no siempre es feliz, por suerte los malos recuerdos no tiene que ser más pesados que los buenos. Gracias por los saludos y por usar parte de esta historia en tu trabajo.

 **RCurrent:** Lucy, tendrá su participación y por supuesto ella tiene muchos recuerdos de este. Gracias por leer la historia.

 **Sir Crocodile222:** Lincoln ha caminado hacia adelante y se a adaptado a su nueva vida, pero a la vez carga con el recuerdo de sus hermanas, él no le guarda rencor. Pero eso no quiere decir que pueda ser influenciado para que esto sea posible, su voluntad es fuerte pero todo tiene su límite.

Sobre como afectara la distancia a sus recuerdos y sus ganas de regresar es algo que se verá, pues mientras pasa el tiempo la balanza se va moviendo hacia otro lado.

Lincoln no está en negación él quiere volver a verlas pero el tiempo como ya mencione suela cambiar las cosas y la querida Linka es una aliada del tiempo en esta historia.

Me alegra que te haya gustado el interludio y ojala hayas disfrutado de este capítulo.

 **Ex-escudodeplata:** Ya vimos parte del gran golpe de Clyde, sobre el impacto de este, es algo que se verá en el otro capítulo. Gracias por comentar.

 **Shadow 13** : Como todo ser humano Lincoln sufre con los malos momentos, pero son los buenos los que le dan esperanza.

Que no les guarde rencor es señal de que quiere avanzar, quiere crecer y cuando regrese contar una gran cantidad de historias. Entiendo que te preocupe que este cayendo en la negación, pero tiene mucho tiempo para cambiar de metas y objetivos.

 **Sebas602:** En este capítulo vimos el porqué de la actitud de Luna hacia Lincoln. Me alegra que te haya gustado el interludio y espero te haya gustado este.

Gracias por tus felicitaciones.

 **J. Nagera** : Creo que tu teoría fue contestada. Sobre lo que mencionaste, fue una cosa que me agrado, pues Lincoln es alguien que puede hacer amigos con facilidad.

Sé que no hubo mucha interacción con Linka, pero tendrá su momento y será grande, o al menos eso espero.

Hoy no cayó ninguna, pero ya ocurrirá.

Gracias por tus felicitaciones y mucha suerte con Tan solo sucedió.

 **Armanduxbstds:** Espero te haya gustado esta revelación.

 **js152:** El interludio trajo cosas buenas y malas para el peliblanco, pero al final obtuvo una resolución.

 **KAWAII 2.0:** La me gustó mucho pero creo que haces que Lincoln tenga esperanza muere al último y Lincoln tiene mucha de esta, en cuanto a si Lynn algún día se arrepentirá, concuerdo contigo, es algo lejano.

Espero te haya gustado el capítulo.

 **Guest:** Me alegra saber que te gusta el desarrollo de la historia. En cuanto a si cambiara la actitud de Linka y su tía, es algo que veremos a futuro.

 **Fabijosh:** La verdad es que trabajar con un personaje prestado es complicado, pero me da gusto saber que lo estoy haciendo bien. Ya vimos ahora parte del plan de las cinco flechas, en el próximo se verá el impacto.

 **J.K. SALVATORI:** Gracias por leer esta historia y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y les haya parecido interesante, oficialmente con este, la historia a entrado en cuenta regresiva, pero mantendré en secreto cuanto es lo que falta, pues a un van a pasar muchas cosas.**

 **Nos vemos**


	10. Adiós a las risas

**Hola a todos de nuevo y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, les agradezco su constante compañía en esta historia que está cada vez más cerca del final. Pero por ahora pensemos en este capítulo y veamos qué es lo que se tiene preparado en esta oportunidad.**

 **Así que comencemos con un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Promesas – Capitulo 8**

 **Adiós a las risas**

Toda acción tiene una reacción, esta es una ley que conocemos todos, todo acto en esta vida siempre va a traer una consecuencia ya sea buena o mala.

A que se debe esto, bueno la verdad es que no se sabe con exactitud el motivo, pero podemos decir que como nosotros como individuos en un espacio no podemos mover una cosa sin que algo cambie a nuestro alrededor.

Nuestros actos son prueba de aquello, si corremos nos cansamos, si saltamos podemos alcanzar algo que está más alto, si no prendemos las luces nos podemos chocar con algo que no veamos en el camino, pero nuestros actos la mayoría de las veces no nos afectan solamente a nosotros también a las personas a nuestro alrededor, las cuales independientemente de nuestros deseos tendrán una opinión que estará a favor o estará en contra de lo que hayamos hecho.

Esto es algo que queramos o no tendremos que enfrentar, pues al vivir teniendo a otras personas alrededor las opiniones que emitirán sobre nosotros no tardaran en llegar. Esto es un hecho que a las hermanas Loud les toco aprender a la mala.

Todo por un acto que ya había dividido a su familia y ahora las apartaba de sus amistades.

Las cinco flechas habían aprovechado la gran cantidad de videos que se habían hecho durante lo que él consideraba la caída de Luna y lo único que tenían que hacer era juntar una gran cantidad de imágenes que fueran de buena calidad y reunirlas todas en un solo video, después le agregaron la historia de lo ocurrido con Lincoln y finalmente se hizo viral.

Como pasto para las llamas, el video se fue extendiendo como si se tratara de un incendio, una persona tras otra lo fue observando para después pasarlo a otra para cuando llego él día lunes toda la secundaria de Royal Woods ya estaba enterada de lo ocurrido.

La primera en enterase de todo fue Leni gracias a sus amigas las cuales tomaron la situación de su compañera de clases como algo especial pues sabían que esta era imposible de cometer un acto tan odiado contra alguien de su propia familia y mucho menos contra su propio hermanos. Las otras cuatro hermanas tuvieron una historia diferente.

La vida social de las hermanas Loud en su escuela era muy variada según la hermana, para empezar Lori era una de las más populares en su escuela, quizás no estaba a la altura de las de último año, pero por lo menos era la chica de onceavo más conocida por toda la escuela, principalmente por la gran cantidad de hermanas que estudiaban con ella. Tenía un gran grupo de amigas y también una que otra enemiga algunas conocidas por ella y otras que solo estaban esperando el momento perfecto para verla caer. Momento que les llego como regalo caído del cielo.

Cuando sus compañeros de clase vieron el video hecho por las cinco flechas junto con la nota la mayor de las Loud descubrió que su cantidad de amigos se había multiplicado pero por cero, nadie se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra ni un solo momento, su pequeño grupo de gente más cercana a ella, fueron quienes tuvieron la amabilidad de decirle lo que pasaba con todo el mundo, el por qué nadie estaba interesado en dirigirle la palabra aparte de tratar primero de hacer una confirmación antes de ponerse a juzgar sin pruebas.

Una de sus amigas se acercó con su celular en mano mostrándole el video en el cual se contaba una versión de la historia muy diferente a la que casi dos meses antes habían escuchado.

\- ¿Se puede saber si esto es verdad o no?

Lori al ver que finalmente ese momento que tanto temía en el cual, sus amigas finalmente se enterarían de todo por una u otra persona finalmente había llegado.

Pensó primero en defenderse pero después vio que ya no valía a la pena hacerlo.

\- Bueno, sí pero no de la forma en que piensan – dijo ella tratando de defenderse.

\- Quieres decir que no creíste en eso de la mala suerte y mandaste a tu hermano al patio y luego al extranjero.

\- No, nunca lo creí pero…

\- ¿Pero qué?

\- Jamás hice nada para evitarlo – dijo llena de culpa.

\- Me estas bromeando Lori, en serio dime que esto es una broma. ¿Cómo demonios puedes tener a tu hermano viviendo en el patio y no hiciste nada?

\- Pensé que se les pasaría, es decir, literalmente esto es algo que pasa siempre en mi familia.

\- ¿Acusar de mala suerte a alguien y mandarlo al patio es algo común en tu familia?

\- ¡No! Yo me refiero a las peleas, eso era lo que pensé que era una pelea entre Lincoln y Lynn y que esto se arreglaría tarde o temprano, pero luego vi que las cosas en casa estaban mejor con él afuera y me olvide de él – dijo empezando a llorar al recordar que ahora gracias a la falta de Lincoln las cosas en casa se estaban cayendo.

\- ¿Por eso te dejo Bobby, verdad? ¿Por qué se enteró de toda la verdad? – dijo otra de sus amigas.

\- Si, esa fue la causa, pero por favor chicas ustedes tampoco me dejen.

\- Lori ¿Con que cara nos vas a pedir que confiemos en ti cuando abandonaste a tu hermano? No se supone que la familia es lo más importante que uno tiene. Si fuiste capaz de hace todo eso, que te detendrá hacer algo contra nosotras.

\- Jamás las lastimaría chicas, se lo juro.

\- A estas alturas Lori, no hay juramento que valga de ti.

Eso fue lo último que le dijo su grupo de amigas cuando se alejaron de ella.

Con Leni las cosas habían sido estables, era imposible que alguien de su escuela pensara que ella hubiera sido capaz de hacer un acto como ese, no solo por su buen corazón sino porque también la consideraban una chica que podía ser influenciada por su familia, pese a eso está sintió el impacto de lo que estaban pasando sus hermanas tanto en casa como en la escuela.

Luna, la protagonista del video prácticamente era la que más sufría, no solo se quedó sin la oportunidad de tocar en alguna otra parte, pues estaba más que claro que nadie quería contratar a la chica que causo la destrucción de un bar que celebraba su aniversario, pese a que está en realidad fue la más afectada. No solo tenía que soportar un castigo impuesto por sus padres, el cual a ella le daba igual, ya le había dado una paliza a Lynn y les había dicho todas sus verdades a sus padres. Pero no pensó que el destino estaba listo para continuar con su martirio.

A penas piso la escuela se dio cuenta de lo que le había dicho a sus padres sobre que toda la ciudad los odiaba no era una exageración, Luna se quedó sin amigos en cuestión de minutos, pues se acercara a quien se acercara esta era rechazada inmediatamente, primero con gente que se alejaba en silencio y en el peor de los casos con alguien que la rechazaba con un insulto.

\- ¿¡Se puede saber qué demonios pasa con ustedes!? – exigió molesta cuando quizo saber que pasaba con toda esa gente.

\- ¿Tú lo preguntas? Pensé que ya lo sabrías, es decir eres la causa principal de porque tu familia es la menos querida en la escuela – le respondió uno de sus compañeros.

\- ¿Qué quieren decir?

\- Todos aquí sabemos lo que te paso en ese bar, además un grupo que por lo visto le tenía mayor cariño a tu hermano nos contó toda la verdad.

Todos sus compañeros le mostraron el mismo video que ya era conocido por Lori y Leni, por lo cual no solo su suerte estaba echada, sino que también ahora conocía lo que aquel grupo del cual Lynn le había avisado en la época en que ambas compartían la teoría de la mala suerte era capaz de hacer.

\- Es que, no sabía que todo eso era falso – dijo vencida.

\- Mira yo también creo en la suerte Luna, pero eso que hiciste junto con tus hermanas sinceramente ya es demasiado.

\- ¡Ya les dije que no sabía que no era verdad!

\- Aquí la única verdad es que eres una supersticiosa igual que tu hermana Lynn, eso y que tu hermano menor por lo visto tuvo suerte de que lo mandaran a Canadá, vaya familia de locos que son ustedes.

Ganas de ir y partirle la cara no le faltaron en ese momento, pero no tenía ganas de aumentar su lista de problemas y se alejó de ellos, no solo sintió ganas de golpear a aquellos chicos, sino también a ese grupo conocido como Las cinco flechas, sentía que en parte ellos tenían la culpa de todo lo que estaban pasando en casa, pero la verdad es que también sentía que todo eso realmente se lo merecían.

Al menos nada de aquello era tan malo como lo sufrido en el bar en el cual por poco y la mataban de no ser por su amigo Chuck el cual salió a defenderla, claro que cuando todo eso paso él estaba en él baño y no pudo oír nada de lo mencionado por la cantante, incluso en el viaje de regreso este le pregunto qué era lo que había sucedido para que la gente se pusiera así pero no dio ninguna respuesta, pero ahora con un video en internet con ella de también temía que este se hubiera enterado y que con eso su cantidad de amigos quedara reducida a cero.

Asustada por eso tomo su celular y llamo a Chuck pero este no contesto, espero un rato y nada, probó una y otra vez pero parecía que nadie del otro lado tenía ganas de contestarle.

Luan era un caso distinto, ella no se caracterizaba por sus amistades, de hecho estaba más que nada sola o con sus compañeros del club de teatro, con los cuales tenía una relación que estaba más cerca de lo cordial que de lo amical.

Aun así ella era alguien que siempre trataba de hacer reír a sus compañeros de clases contándoles algún chiste o haciéndoles una broma las cuales tenían resultados diversos siendo más que nada tomadas con molestia que con gracia.

Debido a que no tenía muchos amigos dentro de su grupo, preferiría estar con sus hermanas y los amigos de estas, pero ahora ese panorama había cambiado al parecer de forma permanente, por lo cual vio que su único refugio a todo esto era su negocio de risas, aquel que era conocido por todos como Negocios graciosos, con el cual había animado muchas fiestas infantiles, quizás nunca podría arreglar las cosas en casa con risas y chistes, pero por lo menos podría usarlas para alegrar a otras personas y de paso para escapar de esa oscuridad que día tras día se estaba tragando su hogar.

Luna podía haber sido la protagonista de toda esa revelación, Lori y Luan eran lo que se conocería como daños colaterales y Leni una afortunada superviviente de un bombardeo que en lugar de bombas usaba insultos y desprecio generalizado. Pero todo había empezado con una persona que poco o nada le interesaba el destino de sus otras hermanas: Lynn Loud.

\- ¿Crees que esto sea verdad? – dijo uno de los chicos del equipo de béisbol Lynn.

\- No sé, es decir ella es muy supersticiosa, no digo que este mal pues quien en este equipo no sigue una cábala para obtener el triunfo en el partido, solo que ella… - dijo una chica de este equipo antes de ser interrumpida.

\- Va demasiado lejos – respondió otro compañero.

\- Sí, es decir la necesitamos en el equipo, pero luego de esto ¿Creen que esté en condiciones de jugar?

\- Mi pregunta sería otra, yo quisiera saber si no nos va a hacer lo mismo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Piénsenlo, en el video dice que mando a su hermano al patio de su casa, si hizo eso con su hermano que la evitaría hacer algo contra nosotros.

\- ¡Ella es nuestra compañera y hemos jugado juntos durante años! – dijo su compañera tratando de defenderla.

\- Si pero ellos se conocen de toda la vida y nacieron de los mismos padres, y aun así hizo eso.

\- ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

\- Que lo mejor sería…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Lo mejor sería qué?

Todos giraron y se quedaron mudos al ver a Lynn aparecer con una mirada que haría salir corriendo a cualquiera.

\- Veo que ya conocen un poco más de esa historia, pero bueno que esperaban Lincoln daba mala suerte y había que hacer algo.

\- Lynn ¿De verdad fuiste capaz de hacerle eso a tu propio hermano? – dijo una de sus compañeras asustada por esa afirmación.

\- No fue mi idea, pero debo admitir que fue lo mejor que pudieron hacer en casa, es decir todo saldría bien para nosotras.

\- Pero es tu hermano Lynn, tienen la misma sangre ¿Acaso eso no te significo algo?

En apenas unos segundo Lynn ya lo tenía sujeto del cuello a su compañero.

\- Escucha Albert, tu llevas aquí solo unos meses y estás haciendo un buen trabajo con nosotros así que para que todo te vaya bien te aconsejo no meterte en mis asuntos y decir que si algo era así, es porque era así. Entiendes.

\- Si, te entiendo claramente – dijo tratando de respirar por el miedo.

\- Perfecto, ahora a prepararnos – dijo soltándolo – tenemos varios juegos importantes en las siguientes semanas y no pienso perderlos ahora que se que la buena suerte está conmigo.

Mientras ella salía al campo de práctica, el resto de sus compañeros la observaba con una mezcla de sentimientos que iban desde el temor al odio.

Una vez se retiró todos se acercaron a donde su amigo afectado.

\- ¿Estás bien Albert?

\- Sí, estoy bien.

\- Debes tener cuidado con ella amigo, Lynn no es de las chicas con las que uno puede hablar con total franqueza.

\- Si eso puedo verlo. Saben no es por quedarles mal pero me gustaría ver su cara cuando perdamos un juego, quiero saber lo que sentiría ella si descubre que la suerte no existe en realidad.

\- Debo admitirlo amigo, pero hay veces en los que me gustaría decirle un par de cosas, no me importa si después me rompe los dientes, pero por algo es la capitana del equipo, no solo le da miedo al rival también a nosotros en ocasiones.

\- Pues ya es hora de que eso vaya pasando, de que llegue el día en que se le deje de tener miedo.

Las cosas transcurrieron esa semana en la casa Loud sin animosidad, sin emoción y tampoco sin respeto, puede que no haya habido ninguna pelea de nadie durante esos días pero se sentía la tensión en el aire, las cosas eran prácticamente similares a las de un cuarto lleno de pólvora con alguien haciendo malabares con antorchas en su interior, tarde o temprano una de estas caería al suelo, una llama alcazaria un barril o el malabarista se acercaría a donde no debía y todo iba a volver a explotar, eso no era algo que debía de extrañar a sus habitantes pues ese ahora era el ciclo que se vivía en aquella casa, motivo por el cual muchos de sus habitantes preferirían salir el mayor tiempo posible, aunque ahora que el video de Las Cinco Flechas habia dejado sin amigos a la mayoría de las hermanas los motivos eran otros.

Quien disfrutaba de salir a la calle y hacer algo ahí, era Luan pues ese sábado tenía una de sus tantas fiestas infantiles, que mejor motivo para ella que salir a la calle para alegrarse y de paso juntar algunos billetes. Estaba en su habitación preparando todo, cuando su hermana menor Lucy entro en esta.

\- Llevando alegría a los niños ¿verdad?

\- Por supuesto Lucy, no hay nada mejor que poner una sonrisa en la cara de quien cumple un año más de vida.

\- Un año más, otro paso que damos hacia nuestro inminente final.

\- Sí, pero por ahora hay que disfrutar cada momento – dijo Luan tratando de sonar más alegre.

\- Tú tienes suerte, aún puedes sonreír a pesar de que en esta casa cada vez hay menos motivos para hacerlo.

\- Tranquila, todo lo malo va a pasar en algún momento.

\- Eso mismo pensaba Lincoln y sus sueños murieron cuando partió. Dime Luan ¿Crees que se sintió esperanzado cuando vio a mamá? ¿Crees que en ese momento pudo haber pensado que sería enviado a otro país lejos de sus seres queridos?

La alegría de Luan se apagó en ese momento

\- No lo sé Lucy, no tengo idea. ¿Tú crees que pensara si le vamos a escribir algún día?

\- La verdad eso no lo sé.

\- Yo tampoco Lucy, yo tampoco.

Luan salió de su casa con los ánimos reducidos, era como un tanque de agua al cual poco a poco se iba vaciando gota a gota.

A medida que avanzaba con su carrito lleno de cosas para la fiesta y su disfraz de payaso que tanto la caracterizaba, pensaba en las palabras de Lucy y se preguntaba ¿Por qué no le había escrito en todo ese tiempo? Y la verdad es que no tenía una respuesta oficial, no sabía cuál era la causa pero lo más probable según ella era que escribirle era recordar con dolor el momento de su partida, así como aceptar su parte de culpa al creer en todo eso de la mala suerte lo cual visto ahora era una estupidez, no entendía como había llegado a creer en todo eso, hasta que vio su carrito y entendió cuál era el motivo: Su negocio.

Durante el principio de todo Luan apenas si tomaba a Lincoln como alguien que en realidad quería hacer otra cosa que no fuera ayudarla en sus fiestas y la verdad es que lo entendía a medias pues una ayuda siempre era necesaria, pero cuando llego Lisa con su teoría diciendo que todo era verdad y que Lincoln era una fuente de mala suerte, su opinión dio una vuelta en U y termino haciendo todo lo contrario.

Al principio solo lo evito con el fin de que este no le pegara su mala fortuna y que sus shows no se vieran afectados, pero cuando este vio que sus cosas habían sido vendidas trato de arreglar todo y Luan fue una de las que a intento llamar la atención y esta no solo no lo dejo entrar a la habitación que compartía con Luna sino que después intento que no entrara a la casa diciéndole a Lana que todo aquello era parte de un juego y que para ganar tenía que evitar que entrara.

Las cosas cambiaron cuando un día Lincoln no volvió a aparecer en el patio y una llamada de confirmo que se encontraba en casa de Clyde y que estaba bien. Fue ahí que sentía que las cosas ya estaban a niveles que ella no se planteó nunca, es verdad que lo quería tener apartado pero sentía que ya era demasiado, aparte recordó todos los buenos momentos junto con él con lo cual estaba más que claro que aquella teoría de la mala suerte era una ridiculez y pensó que el resto de hermanas pronto lo vería, desafortunadamente pensó mal y cuando realmente había llegado el momento de ver la verdad, su hermana Lynn perdió el juego y todas enloquecieron diciendo que todo era culpa de Lincoln. Lynn planteaba buscarlo en casa de Clyde y darle una paliza, lo cual prácticamente estaba logrando, aunque lo más probable es que en realidad hubieran terminado como alfileteros ante Clyde y su nuevo arco. Pero su madre les dijo que su hermano se iba a ir en dos horas a Canadá a vivir junto con Linka y su tía lo cual hizo que mientras que casi todas se alegraran menos ella, le pidió a sus padres que no lo hicieran pero estos le dijeron que era lo mejor para todos.

Con el tiempo a contra reloj logro que Lori la llevara al aeropuerto pero solo obtuvo el insulto de Clyde y la imagen de un avión yéndose.

Una vez llego a la fiesta, saludo a los padres del cumpleañero, subió al escenario y comenzó con el espectáculo, pero cuando alguien debe subir al escena tiene que olvidarse de sus penas y problemas, cosa que ella no habia logrado por culpa de todos esos recuerdos.

\- ¡Buenas tardes niños están listos para reir! – fue lo que dijo tratando de sonar alegre, pero alegría era algo que ya casi no tenia.

La respuesta fue general y comenzó con su acto.

Las cosas comenzaron bien haciendo una ronda de chistes que lleno de risas todo el lugar, después le arrojo pasteles a uno que otro invitado, pero a medida que avanzaba el peso en su corazón se hacía cada vez más grande y más grande.

\- Ahora chicos, hare animales con globos ¡¿Les parece bien si hago una jirafa?!

\- ¡SÍ!

\- Pues entonces aquí viene.

Inflo los globos tratando de darles forma pero no lograba hacerlo, al final de tanta vuelta y vuelta estos explotaron.

\- Bueno, parece que estaba hinchada.

\- Ni siquiera la terminaste – dijo el cumpleañero molesto.

\- Entonces pacemos a un perro, después de todo quien no quiere tener un perro de mascota.

El resultado fue algo más cercano a un garabato mal hecho que a un perro.

\- ¡¿Dónde está el perro?!

\- Bueno es que es un perro con mucho pelo y por eso se ve así – dijo comenzando a ponerse nerviosa – mejor probemos con otros animales.

Intento tras intento, todo salía mal para ella, trucos que para ella eran cosa de toda la vida de repente se habían ido de su mente.

Probo con otro truco y paso a hacer malabares con frutas en un monociclo, al inicio todo iba bien, pero a medida que le iba pidiendo al dueño del cumpleaños que le pasara las frutas su acto se hizo cada vez más mecánico y la felicidad que trataba de mantener se iba, y como toda maquinaria, al final fallo y las frutas se le cayeron encima terminando como una ensalada de frutas mal hecha.

El lugar se llenó de abucheos hacia la ya casi ex comediante. Luan se puso de pie, tomo sus cosas y salió corriendo del lugar llena de lágrimas.

\- A donde crees que vas, te pague por dos horas.

\- Lo siento, pero le prometo que le devolveré el dinero.

\- Si no regresas ahí arriba te juro que no vas a ser contratada por nadie más en esta ciudad.

\- Eso ya no me importa – dijo mientras salía corriendo.

Lo que nadie en ese momento sabia era que alguien estaba expiando todo ese evento desde detrás de la valla.

\- Bien Rusty ¿Cómo va el show de Luan?

\- Ya termino Clyde, todo se le arruino y salió huyendo – dijo este teniendo su celular en una mano y unos binoculares en la otra.

\- No puede ser entonces para que hicimos todos esos carteles contándole lo que hicieron ellas – dijo Clyde algo molesto.

\- Creo que para nada – respondió Rusty – pero dudo que alguien la contrate después de esto.

Después de una pausa Clyde volvió a hablar.

\- Bien deshazte de ellos, a estas alturas no creo que sean necesarios, así que pasaremos a usar el plan propuesto por Lian y promocionaremos a otros que hagan lo mismo que Luan, después de todo es casi lo mismo que íbamos a hacer.

\- ¿Y después de esto que sigue?

\- Por ahora tomemos un descanso, hemos hecho suficiente por ahora y necesitamos ahorrar energías para lo que viene.

\- Ósea ¿El juego de Lynn?

\- Así es, ella provoco todo y es por eso que su destino es sufrir al último.

 **Y así termina este capítulo, esta vez las mayores sufrieron lo que fue el golpe generalizado de Las Cinco Flechas, aparte tuvimos a Luan sufriendo al ver que la alegría que tanto la caracterizaba para hacer reír a la gente prácticamente se hizo humo, es verdad que eso la salvo de ser víctima de un golpe que iba directo para ella pero el resultado es el mismo.**

 **Ahora vayamos a los saludos.**

 **MontanaHatsune92:** Nada en irrompible, solo existen diversos tipos de resistencia y a estas alturas y los Loud se convirtieron un castillo de naipes, aunque me gusta pensar en ellos como un bosque que se seco tanto que ahora el fuego lo está quemando. La pelea de Luna con sus padres prácticamente me salió de forma natural por lo que agradezco que te haya gustado y espero te haya gustado este.

 **Gans Lawton:** Introduje a mi OC Ajani Goldname por dos razones, porque quería trabajar con algo propio y porque es alguien que no tiene las mismas limitaciones que los Loud mucho menos sus creencias. Las amigas de Leni son chicas que conocen claramente a su amiga y sabrían que esta nunca se metería en nada malo. Luna y Lynn son totalmente opuestas, pese a que antes siguieron el mismo camino.

Los Sres. Loud le han dado tanta libertad a sus hijos que todo se salio de sus manos.

 **RCurrent:** Lynn Sr va a hacer algo eso es seguro. En cuanto a Las Cinco Flechas, estas quizás no tengan los mismos valores a la hora de actuar, pero todos están unidos por un juramento y por mas diferencias que tengan estos están dispuestos a cumplirlo. Gracias por leer el capítulo.

 **Naruko Ninja Z:** Bueno creo que este capítulo ya respondió parte de tu pregunta, a Lynn le toca de ultima y le toca algo grande. Sobre las demás si has leído Tanto Tiempo quizás encontraras las respuestas. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo.

 **Sebas602:** Efectivamente muchos se han dado cuenta de sus errores y trataran de arreglarlos, sobre Lynn, prefiero dejar ese tema para más adelante. Entiendo que no quieras ver más sufrimiento pero no te preocupes, esa parte ya termino, si van a sufrir más será solo por sus recuerdos y su arrepentimiento.

Muchas gracias por leer el capítulo y espero te haya gustado este.

 **Armanduxbstds:** La revelación fue lo que creo lo más importante de esta historia y si tienes razón, no es fácil llevarle la contraria a chicas sobre todo si son las Loud.

Gracias por los saludos.

 **js152:** La misma Luan sin querer les arruino una jugada a Las Cinco Flechas, ahora viene la jugada final en contra de Lynn.

 **Guest:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo y espero te haya gustado este también. Muchas gracias.

 **J. Nagera** : Las cosas se salieron de control pese a que pudieron controlarse en algun momento. No te culpo si no lo viste venir, estamos tan acostumbrados a las historias en las que todos los Loud piensan que Lincoln de mala suerte que como yo dije me sorprendí cuando vi que las cosas iban en otra dirección.

La autoridad de los Sres. Loud es tan limitada que mira como acabaron las cosas.

Gracias por leer el capítulo y espero te haya gustado este.

 **Shadowmaster91:** Gracias por leer el capítulo y sobre lo que pides, ya veremos si se puede colocar algo de aquello.

 **Sir Crocodile222:** Las Cinco Flechas hicieron verdadero daño y eso se va a sentir junto a la falta de Lincoln.

Con la confesión se vio claramente que la forma en que actuaron los padres de las hermanas Loud fue tan débil que era imposible que todo terminara bien. Después de hablar con Ajani el Sr. Lynn hara algo y eso lo veremos en el próximo capitulo.

Yo también me agrado que Leni este bien por ahora, sobre las cosas que pase en Tanto Tiempo no soy responsable, pero en si tampoco quería que algo malo le pase pero ya vimos que sus amigas realmente merecen ese nombre.

 **Shadow 13** : El peso que ha tenido que cargar el señor Lynn es muy grande y puede que este por aumentar. Sobre las variables desafortunadamente para Lynn sr y Rita, las cosas ya están por su cuenta y ya no hay nada sobre todo con Lincoln que puedan controlar.

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que les haya parecido interesante.**

 **De seguro recordaran que dije la semana pasada que esta historia esta en cuenta regresiva y con este capítulo puedo decir que oficialmente a esta historia solo le quedan tres capítulos, un interludio y el epilogo. Por lo cual espero que les gusten estos últimos capítulos los cuales tendrán cosas grandes.**

 **Nos vemos**


	11. Calma en la oscuridad

**Hola a todos de nuevo y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, les agradezco como siempre su compañía cada semana así como sus rewiews. Más de cien rewiews, señores y señoras, nunca pensé llegar a esa cantidad.**

 **Esta vez tendremos un capitulo algo calmado pero que revelara un misterio que se menciona en Tanto tiempo, o mejor dicho parte de este.**

 **Sin más demora, comencemos**

 **Promesas – Capitulo 9**

 **Calma en la oscuridad**

El ser humano a lo largo de su vida tiene que tomar varias decisiones, algunas fáciles y otras totalmente difíciles de tomar, muchas de las cuales incluso pueden determinar si una persona vive o muere. Incluso las hay en las que el único final es si más personas viven o no.

Sea cual la decisión que tomamos al final tenemos que cargar con nuestros actos y hacernos responsables de las consecuencias ya sean gloriosas o trágicas, poner un pie delante del otro y seguir avanzando con las cicatrices tanto físicas como emocionales de estas o bien con los trofeos que nos entregan por tomar la decisión correcta.

Los señores Loud habían tenido que tomar una decisión difícil, una que buscaba proteger a su único hijo hombre del daño que pudieran hacerle sus hermanas las cuales no dejaban de verlo como una amenaza por algo que había sido inventado por el mismo. Después de que Lynn Sr hubiera hablado con Ajani, este le prometió hacer algo por sus hijas, el problema es que no tenía idea de que rayos tenía que hacer, le conto a su esposa la charla que había tenido con el arquero y juntos comenzaron a idear un plan, pero tampoco obtenían nada por lo cual decidieron que lo mejor era recordar un poco de su historia como padres.

Pero cuando recordaban la historia de aquellos diecisiete años, se dieron con una realidad totalmente dura, pues su papel de padres prácticamente era un mal chiste, se dieron cuenta de que en todo ese tiempo su intento por poner límites a sus hijas fue prácticamente inexistente.

Para ellos esos años en los que la cantidad de hijas aumento y aumento era el equivalente de alguien que sin terminar un trabajo empezara otro y luego otro, para que al final terminara con las manos totalmente llenas y con el tiempo medido totalmente dividido. Lo cual era exactamente lo que les había pasado a ellos, cada decisión que tomaron con las nueve hermanas de Lincoln en lugar de ayudar a poner en orden su hogar lo que termino fue causando miedo en ellos pues terminaron haciendo todo lo contrario, no impusieron el orden sino que retrocedieron y les dieron tanta libertad que al final esta se volvió en su contra.

Ya habían pasado poco más de dos meses después de la partida de Lincoln de la casa Loud y el resultado después de ese tiempo era uno que incluso hubiera llegado a hacer que cualquiera buscara alegría en un cementerio en lugar que en aquella casa.

Todo lo que había sido parte importante de aquella casa ya no existía, ya no habían más llamadas por parte de Lori, no más conciertos de rock por parte de Luna, no habían chistes ni bromas de ningún tipo por parte de Luan. Es verdad que estas tres personas no eran la población total de aquella casa pero si eran de las que de cierta forma le daban un toque especial a esta. Por lo demás Leni continuaba haciendo sus vestidos pero se notaba que los hacía de otra manera, como si lo que todo ese tiempo la hubiera impulsado se estuviera apagando poco a poco.

Lynn era de las que todavía continuaba haciendo ruido y desorden en casa cada vez que practicaba algun deporte, solo que ahora lo hacía sola pues su compañero de toda la vida ya no estaba y ninguna de sus compañeras pensaba en ir a su casa a practicar, pues aunque no lo anunciaran a viva voz sentía un gran desprecio por las Loud mencionadas en el video que seguía circulando, en cuanto a su compañera de equipo preferían no tomarla en cuenta, algo que con cada entrenamiento era difícil de mantener.

La poeta de la familia seguía haciendo sus versos en solitario pero ahora le costaba más escribirlos por falta de ayuda, siempre podía tener a Lincoln para que le solucionara alguna duda en cuanto a que palabra debía de utilizar para hacer uno de sus tantos poemas. Pese a eso la calidad narrativa de la gotica no decayó pero si tuvo un cambio notable, si de por si sus poemas ya tenían signos de oscuridad, ahora eran completamente oscuros.

Cada uno de estos era el vivo reflejo de lo que pasaba en casa y de lo que sentía Lucy en su interior.

Otra de las cosas que aún era fuente de ruido eran las peleas de Lana y Lola, peleas donde el nivel de violencia física no tenía cuando detenerse, todo lo que hacía era subir y subir de la misma forma en que la cantidad de muebles, ropa y demás objetos usados como arma crecía. Esto provocó que la cantidad de heridas y moretones también aumentara, no solo en ellas sino también en todo aquel que tratara de detenerlas.

En momentos en los que no había causas para que pelearan se encontraban totalmente aisladas una de la otra, para los momentos en los que estaban juntas en el comedor o en la sala viendo la tele con sus hermanas parecían dos ejércitos que se mantenían frente a frente, solo esperando la orden para empezar a disparar y con sus hermanas como espectadoras que pedían que nada las hiciera molestarse.

La genio del hogar, Lisa seguía con sus experimentos pero esta vez era para otra cosa que no era buscar la respuesta a sus dudas científicas sino como una forma de escapar de todos los problemas que habían en su casa en ese momento, solo era ella y sus experimentos, aunque también solía ser ella, sus experimentos y Lily a quien trataba de mantenerla alejada de todo pues sentía que una bebé de solo un año no podía crecer en un ambiente en el cual la paz ya había desaparecido. Lisa quien mucho antes había creado la tabla para indicar el nivel de las peleas de sus hermanas tuvo que crear el nivel guerra civil para indicar cuál era la situación que se estaba viviendo, sabía que aquella guerra no se detendría con negociaciones de paz y concesiones, esta vez era necesario colocar una pieza faltante como lo explico ella una, otra y varias veces, pero cada vez que lo hacía termino obteniendo burla, enojo y finalmente la ira de muchas de sus hermanas que la culpaban por haber creado una teoría que las dejo sin su único hermano y que después se atreviera a crear otra explicando que esta era falsa cuando ya no había nada que hacer.

Pese a todas esas cosas en la oscuridad apareció un pequeño momento de luz, un momento en el que un pequeño grupo de hermanas volvió a juntarse.

En la habitación de Lori, la rubia se encontraba mirando las fotos de su celular para así recordar a Lincoln. Tan concentrada estaba que no noto que Luan acababa de entrar.

\- Vaya, se siente extraño que no entres contando algún chiste.

\- Ya no importa eso ahora, esta casa es un cementerio – dijo Luan.

\- Si, se ha convertido en el lugar preferido de Lucy.

Luan rio un poco por ese chiste.

\- Vaya Lori, si sabes improvisar.

\- Parece que todos tenemos algo de todos aquí – dijo Lori.

\- Si y Lincoln era el que mejor sabia demostrarlo.

\- Hay nuestro hermanito tenia talento para todo, aunque no siempre supiera hacer las cosas bien. Te acuerdas de ese video que hizo en su feria.

\- Si le dije que no publicara nada sin permiso.

\- Y vaya que pidió permiso, todas las chicas de la escuela se rieron de mí.

\- De ti y de muchas de nosotras – dijo Luna entrando al cuarto.

\- Tienes razón Luna, todo el mundo conoció tu ropa interior – dijo Luan riendo.

\- Si claro, tienes suerte de que a ti no te hizo nada- dijo Luna algo enfadada.

\- Bueno es verdad, pero después el salió con ese video y lo compenso – dijo Lori.

\- Si, quizás no fue muy brillante pero sí que demostró el valor para humillarse en frente de todos.

\- Saben, cuando lo tuve de asistente se robó el show sin mi permiso – dijo Luan – no hacía más que caer sobre su trasero, se llegó a creer el payaso y por poco nos manda a la quiebra por ese chiste. Pero bueno al final fui yo quien lo hizo.

\- Vamos hermana no estés triste, algún día tu negocio volverá a flote – dijo Luna.

\- Chicas ¿Creen que Lincoln nos extrañe en este momento? – pregunto Lori.

\- Pues eso espero – dijo Luan.

\- Después de lo que hicimos, dudo que si quiera nos quiera escribir una carta – dijo Lori.

\- Y no será por eso que no nos escribe, porque todavía piensa que nos trae mala suerte y no queremos saber de él – dijo Luna.

\- Bueno, tu si lo creíste por un buen tiempo – dijo Luan.

\- Gracias por recordármelo – contesto algo molesta.

\- Chicas. Creo que eso es lo que debemos hacer, debemos escribirle y decirle que no lo odiamos, que todo ese tiempo estuvimos equivocadas y que literalmente lo necesitamos con nosotros.

\- Es cierto hermana – dijo Luna emocionada.

\- Puede que no sea la solución a este problema pero es un inicio, quien sabe a lo mejor poco a poco y con cada carta podamos hacer que regrese – dijo Luan con la sonrisa recuperada.

\- Entonces busquemos unas hojas y comencemos – dijo Lori poniéndose de pie.

Mas tarde esa noche, los señores Loud se encontraban todavía despiertos en su habitación, pues dormir se había vuelto algo que ahora tenía su precio por lo cual hasta que ese momento llegara se ponían a hablar y esa noche no era la excepción.

\- Dime querida ¿Cuánto más crees que podremos aguantar?

\- La verdad es que a este paso no mucho, pero estoy segura de que al final todo saldrá bien.

\- ¿Cómo va a ser eso posible? Mira a las chicas, todo lo que ellas eran se ha ido, todo ese rudo que hacia enloquecer a los vecinos ya no está, no hay un solo grano de vida en ellas.

\- Por favor querido no digas eso.

\- ¡¿Y qué quieres que diga?! ¡Todo se está derrumbando en esta casa y es por mi culpa!

\- No es solo tu culpa, yo también pude hacer algo ¿Pero que hicimos? Nada. No pusimos límites, no nos pusimos firmes cuando debíamos y al final todo se salió de control.

\- Dejamos que la casa se llenara de basura por una huelga de nuestros propios hijos.

\- Y nos escondimos en este cuarto durante una de sus peleas ¿Qué padre que conozcas deja que sus hijos mientras esta escondido debajo de la cama por miedo a ellos?

\- Ninguno. Pero la verdad es que creo que esto se calmara en poco más de un año.

\- ¿Te refieres a cuando se vaya Lori?

\- Si a eso me refiero.

\- Por favor, no podemos permitir que eso ocurra.

\- Pero Lori tiene que ir a la universidad como las demás chicas.

\- No me refiero a eso – dijo Rita – me refiero a que no podemos esperar tanto tiempo para esperar a que todo se calme.

\- Si tan solo hubiera dejado que me disparan el día en que se fue Lincoln, quizás no tendría que pasar por esto.

\- Vamos querido, no pienses así. Además Clyde solo hizo lo que haría cualquier otro por un gran amigo.

\- Si y eso incluye poner a la ciudad en contra de las hermanas de tu mejor amigo.

El silencio se apodero del cuarto ante ese comentario.

\- Yo también vi ese video, la verdad es que no pensé que todo hubiera ido demasiado lejos.

\- Las cosas ya estaban fuera de nuestro alcance hace mucho, pero la verdad es que por lo menos el que más sufrió por esto está bien.

\- Es cierto querido, nunca pensé que Lincoln nos escribiría, mejor dicho que les escribiría a todas, aunque me siento mal por violar su correspondencia.

\- Era necesario saber que decían sus cartas, teníamos que saber si el nos odiaba por todo eso y lo bueno es que no es así.

\- Nuestro Lincoln siempre a sido alguien que a querido lo mejor para nosotros, o de lo contrario ya estaríamos en la cárcel por haber hecho que duerma en el jardín.

\- Crees que debemos darles sus cartas a las chicas.

\- No. Aun no, con las cosas en este estado lo mejor será esperar a que todo vaya madurando, por ahora guardémoslas y esperemos a que llegue el momento indicado.

\- Si pero ¿Cuándo será ese momento? ¿Cuándo llegara la paz otra vez?

\- Algún día, espero que algún día.

\- ¿Y qué haremos con Clyde?

\- Hablaremos con sus padres quizás ellos tenga la solución a parte de este problema.

Al día siguiente los señores Mc Bride se encontraban en casa, Clyde no se encontraba con ellos en ese momento pues se había ido a su práctica de arquería, para ellos era un sábado cualquiera hasta que recibieron a unos invitados que no esperaban.

\- ¿Quién podrá ser en este momento? – pregunto el Señor Howard mientras abría la puerta.

Cuando abrió y encontró a los señores Loud al otro lado tuvo ganas de cerrarla inmediatamente pero la intervención del Señor Lynn evito que lo hiciera.

\- Buenas tardes, se que les parecerá raro que aparezcamos aquí el día de hoy pero…

\- Realmente necesitamos hablar con ustedes – término diciendo Rita.

\- Pues nosotros no tenemos nada que hablar con gente como ustedes – intervino Harold molesto.

\- Escuchen necesitamos hablar sobre lo que está pasando con Clyde – dijo el Sr Loud.

\- Ah claro, vienen aquí a indignarse con nuestro hijo cuando ustedes abandonaron al suyo – dijo Howard – tuvieron suerte de que no nos dejara llamar a la policía.

\- Nosotros no lo abandonamos – dijo Rita.

\- ¿Y cómo llama a lo que ustedes hicieron? ¿Qué de repente se volvieron supersticiosos y se decidieron de uno de sus hijos? – dijo Harold con indignación.

\- ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Todo eso era mentira! ¡Nosotros nunca creímos en eso! – dijo Rita casi a punto de llorar.

Los Mc Bride se quedaron mudos por unos momentos y luego reanudaron la conversación.

\- Bien pasen y expliquen con mucho detalle todo lo que paso con Lincoln.

Una vez pasaron los señores Loud comenzaron a contar la historia de aquel evento que había separado a su familia.

\- Verán cuando Lincoln comenzó con su historia de que traía mala suerte no la creímos para nada, entendíamos que necesitaba un tiempo para él solo, pero…

\- Sus hermanas rara vez lo dejaban tranquilo y cuando él creo esa idea todas sus hermanas se alejaron de él y lo dejaron tranquilo – dijo Rita.

\- Pero en vez de hacer cosas provechosas termino yendo muy lejos, no hacía más que jugar videojuegos, leer historietas y convertir la sala en un desorden.

\- Miren entiendo que en eso Lincoln se pasó un poco ¿Pero era necesario vender sus cosas y mandarlo a la calle? – dijo Howard.

\- Jamás vendimos sus cosas – dijo Lynn – están guardadas en un lugar seguro y lo del patio en realidad fue junto con lo de ocultar un intento por tratar de reunir a nuestros hijos de nuevo, pero sus hermanas mostraban una gran cantidad de rechazo que hicimos todo eso para tratar de que reaccionaran.

\- Y por lo visto no pasó nada. Vaya trabajo que hicieron como padres – dijo Harold.

\- Lo entendemos, nunca debimos darles tanta libertad, pero ¿Han tratado de cuidar a once hijos? – pregunto Rita.

Los señores Mc Bride recordaron lo que fue tenerlas de "invitadas" en una ocasión, esa fue una experiencia que con o sin Lincoln no querían volverla a repetir no les importaba si les terminaban pagando un millón de dólares, sentían que una segunda oportunidad así, los llevaría a la tumba.

\- Bueno, eso creo que si podemos entender de su caso – dijo Howard.

\- Definitivamente los entendemos – continúo Harold.

\- Ni siquiera cuando se fue con ustedes las cosas terminaron bien – dijo Lynn.

\- Espera, ahí quería que llegaran – dijo Howard – si ya estaba con nosotros ¿Por qué se lo llevaron? Él era feliz aquí.

\- ¿Podrían haber esperado a que todo se calmara?

\- Pensamos lo mismo, pero ese mismo día Lynn perdió su juego y el resultado fue que todas estaban furiosas con querían ir a buscarlo para hacerle daño y era claro donde buscarían primero.

Las cosas quedaron calladas hasta que Harold decidió hacerles una revelación.

\- ¿Saben? Ese día Lincoln no estaba en casa, le dimos unos dólares para que vaya a comprarse unas historietas hasta que regresara Clyde de su clase, él estaba en casa cuando Lincoln lo llamo. Si sus hijas hubieran llegado buscando a Lincoln. Clyde no hubiera dudado en usar su arco para defender no a su amigo sino esta casa y para vengarse de ellas por todo lo que él nos contó.

\- Lincoln hubiera vuelto para encontrar a varias de sus hijas como alfileteros – termino Howard.

La sola idea asusto y dejo temblando a los Loud, ellos sabían que sus hijas eran capaces de todo por cumplir su objetivo y cruzar la línea de invadir una propiedad estaba entre lo que podrían hacer si así lo requería.

\- Miren, si no hubiéramos sacado a Lincoln del país las cosas se hubieran salido de control, pensamos que con él afuera todo terminaría, pero no fue así – dijo Lynn.

\- Clyde no ha dejado de vengarse de nuestras hijas y ahora toda la ciudad las odia, no sé de dónde saca tantos planes para eso. – dijo Rita.

\- Y es por eso que les pedimos que por favor traten de detener a Clyde y a quien sea que lo ayude. Eso es lo que hubiera querido Lincoln o mejor dicho eso es lo que quiere Lincoln. Que vivamos en paz.

Lynn Sr saco un paquete con varias cartas amarradas, las cuales iban dirigidas a ellos, a Clyde y al resto de hermanas.

\- Pensamos que Lincoln estaría enojado con nosotros, pero al final nos escribió varias cartas tanto a nosotros como a nuestras hijas y hemos visto que en el no hay ni una pisca de odio. La carta que escribió dice.

"Queridos mamá y papá, espero que estén bien y que todo vaya muy bien en casa, se que demore en escribir y quizás estén pensando que es porque los odio por todo lo ocurrido pero no es verdad. Para nada.

Es solo que aún no tenía nada que decirles y después de estos meses puedo contarles muchas cosas"

"Me llevo mucho mejor con Linka que como lo hacía en casa y se nota que ha cambiado mucho, aún le falta un largo camino pero ya saben cómo es, le cuesta abrirse a los demás.

En la escuela he hecho un buen grupo de amigos, no son como Clyde y los demás pues ellos son únicos, pero aún a su forma se hacen querer y lo mejor de todo es que se sienten agradecidos de que este con ellos pues gracias a mi han avanzado mucho en clases, quizás no sea como Lisa pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo

Otra cosa que tengo para contarles es que he conseguido un trabajo en un pequeño salón de videojuegos, no es mucho pero es suficiente para tener unas monedas.

"Bueno como pueden ver, las cosas están bien por aquí, quiero decirles que los extraño mucho y que espero verlos algún día, sé que cuando llegue el momento todos estaremos juntos de nuevo y todo esto quedara como una simple anécdota, se que Clyde cumplirá su promesa de mantener la paz entre ustedes y que todo terminara bien"

"Pronto les escribiré mas cartas y también espero las suyas"

Los quiere mucho

Lincoln

\- Incluso lejos sigue siendo un ángel – dijo Howard.

\- Un ángel que nosotros no supimos valorar – dijo Rita.

\- Es por eso que les pedimos que por favor traten de calmar las cosas con Clyde, parte, les pedimos que guarden estas cartas.

\- ¿¡Pero por qué?! Esas cartas es lo que necesitan ustedes para que todo se arregle – dijo Howard.

\- Sería bueno que así fuera pero con todo lo que ha hecho Clyde lo mejor es que ustedes escondan estas, si las chicas se enteraban de la existencia de estas cartas, pueden causarle daño a Clyde, y con todo lo ocurrido realmente es lo mejor – dijo Lynn

\- También queremos que no digan nada de esto, Clyde podría tratar de revelar la verdad y decirle a toda la ciudad de que desde el principio todo esto se trató de protegerlo de sus hermanas – dijo Rita.

\- Bien aceptaremos ayudar en eso, pero esta será la ultima vez que haremos algo por ustedes, hasta que vuelva Lincoln no volverán a saber de nosotros – dijo Howard.

\- Me parece justo – dijo el señor Loud – nosotros tenemos que cumplir con proteger a los hijos que nos quedan.

\- ¿Qué harán? – pregunto Harold.

\- Lo que todo padre haría, aceptaremos el castigo del pueblo en lugar de nuestras hijas. Diremos que los supersticiosos fuimos nosotros y que nuestras hijas se dejaron influenciar.

 **Y así termina este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, y espero que haya sido de su interés, si se preguntan de dónde salió esa explicación para el porqué las hermanas Loud no recibieron cartas, es de las conversaciones que tuve con Banghg el autor de Tanto tiempo.**

 **En cuanto a si se preguntan ¿Por qué Lincoln no recibió cartas si aquí las estaban por escribir? Lo sabrán en el último interludio.**

 **Sé que quizás tomen esto como un spoiler del tamaño de una catedral, pero recuerden que esa historia tiene lugar en el futuro y muchas cosas pueden pasar en aquella historia.**

 **Ahora vayamos a los saludos.**

 **RCurrent:** Bueno como hemos podido ver Lori, Luna y Luan han dado un paso más en cuanto a buscar el perdón de su hermano.

Los compañeros de Lynn también son supersticiosos, pero no tanto ellos pueden soportar a esta, pero tarde o temprano la paciencia tiene un límite.

Me alegra que te gusten los interludios con Lincoln y Linka, son piezas importantes y aún falta uno que espero sea de tu agrado

Sobre la calificación, si tienes razón, la verdad creo que estaba distraído cuando la coloque pero ya está arreglado.

 **MontanaHatsune92:** Efectivamente comenzó la cuenta regresiva, y las cosas ya están colocándose en su sitio. Me alegra saber que en esto capítulos te tendré presente. El final está cerca y el turno de Lynn ya está aquí. Si eso la va a destruir, pues vamos a ver qué pasa.

Muchas gracias por los saludos.

 **Gans Lawton:** Luan renuncio a sus sueños pues la carga emocional era tan fuerte que tener la capacidad de dejar las cosas a un lado y continuar no le resulto efectiva.

A Lynn le va a llegar su hora, pues a ella le toca al ultima y si tienes razón ella bien podria ser una bully, si alguien la deja claro.

Gracias por leer el capítulo.

 **Js152:** Una situación interesante es la que tienen las hermanas Loud y que ahora ha cambiado un poco.

 **Armanduxbstds:** Hoy no le toco a Lynn pero ya veremos si tienes razón o no, ella es muy testaruda y cuando a las personas así la realidad les golpea, digamos que no pasan cosas muy buenas.

Gracias por los saludos y espero te haya gustado el capítulo.

 **Doce espadas:** Entiendo porque quieres ver sufrir a Lynn, pues aparte de Lisa ella fue la responsable de todo lo que paso Lincoln. En cuanto a los señores Loud, ellos ahora harán algo que provocara que las ciudad los odie y posiblemente entre ellos este el abuelo Albert.

 **J. Nagera** : Bueno con todo lo que estaba pasando Luan era imposible que no cavara su propia tumba y no solo Lori tuvo su dosis, todas la tuvieron.

En este capítulo no se vio nada de Lynn o bueno casi nada, pero el próximo es de ella, tal como lo mencionas ya provocó tensiones entre sus compañeros quienes comienzan a verla peor que antes por la forma en que se comporta, sobre si estos causaran su caída es algo muy precipitado, pero si puede que al final se les acabe la paciencia con ella.

Bueno esto es lo que Lynn padre iba a hacer. Por lo que ya puedes renunciar a tu teoría, no dudo que haya sido buena pero eso no iba a pasar.

Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y muchas gracias por los saludos.

 **Guest:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, ahora si ya se viene la venganza sobre Lynn y espero no defraudarte.

 **Coven:** La verdad es que eso sería interesante, pero ya es algo que tendría que hacer el gran Fabijosh, pues él es el creador del personaje pero aun así para el interludio se verá un poco más de ella.

 **Sebas602:** Todo está yendo de mal, pero eso no impide que por momentos la luz traspase ese manto de oscuridad que ellas crearon. Espero que la carta haya sido una buena muestra de cómo le va a Lincoln

Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero que te haya gustado este.

Muchas gracias por los saludos.

 **Sir Crocodile222:** Cada quien con su cruz y eso es lo que se vio al principio del capítulo.

Lynn es la más confiada entre sus hermanas, no le interesa que todo se esté cayendo y mucho menos que ella sea responsable por eso, sus compañeros son usados por ella, pero como toda escalera tarde o temprano esta se puede partir mucho más si esa escalera esta hecha de gente que no quiere ser usada para ese fin.

Luan se libró de una bala, pero no de su castigo interno, aunque como hemos podido ver aquí, ha dado un paso a lo que es aliviar su conciencia.

 **Bueno queridos lectores, sé que el capítulo fue tranquilo y que muchos habran esperado el catigo de Lynn por lo cual les anuncio que esta era la calma antes de la tormenta. Así es la hora de Lynn ha llegado y en el próximo capítulo Las Cinco Flechas ejecutaran su plan contra ella.**

 **De algo pueden estar seguros, Lynn no es de las que se va a quedar tranquilas como el resto de hermanas.**

 **Nos vemos**


	12. Declaración de guerra

**Hola a todos de nuevo y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, gracias por haber leído el capítulo anterior y por estar presente en otro nuevo.**

 **Como a sabrán este es otro capítulo y con este nos acercamos mas al final, pero de ese tema hablaremos luego.**

 **Así que sin más demora, comencemos.**

 **Promesas – Capitulo 10**

 **Declaración de guerra**

¿Qué tiene que hacer uno para poner el orden en medio del caos? Esta es una pregunta que muchos líderes se han hecho a lo largo de la historia tratan de que la paz de su país se mantengan o en otros casos la paz de un territorio que tienen bajo ocupación.

Pero en ocasiones esa es una pregunta que no se la hace el líder de una nación sino un padre de familia que tiene que evitar que su hogar arda más de lo que ya lo está haciendo. Ese era el caso de Lynn Sr y Rita Loud los cuales habían tratado de hallar una respuesta a lo que estaba pasando en casa, algo que permitiera que sus hijas dejaran de sufrir por lo ocurrido con su hermano y por consiguiente con las represalias de Las Cinco Flechas.

Al final la respuesta fue tomar su lugar en aquella tormenta, tan solo requirió de encontrar el video y anunciar a todo el mundo que la causa de la partida de Lincoln era un miedo creado por ellos mismos, miedo que le terminaron pasando a sus hijas que llevaron las cosas demasiado lejos.

Anunciaron que en realidad había sido tanto su temor a su propio hijo que terminaron por vender todas sus cosas y para asegurarse lo enviaron a dormir al jardín de la casa.

En cuanto a la explicación que le dieron a la partida del peliblanco, dijeron que luego de que su hija Lynn perdiera un juego importante creyeron que su mala suerte seguiría mientras se encontrara en la ciudad por lo que lo subieron a un avión y lo mandaron con un familiar.

El resultado fue que ahora de daban cuenta de lo mucho que hicieron sufrir a su hijo, que les dolía descubrir que todo eso había sido una estúpida superstición y que aquello ahora le costaba más de lo que querían aceptar.

El plan fue un éxito, lograron que la atención pasara de sus hijas a ellos, lo malo es que tuvieron que soportar el doble de lo que sufrieron sus hijas, durante días y días su perfil en el canal de videos se llenó de insultos de toda clase, que les hayan dicho que se deberían morir en un choque fue lo mas suave que les dijeron. Pero podían soportarlo, todo sea por mantener a sus hijas a salvo.

Eso estaba más o menos bien, de no ser porque todo ese cambio trajo la atención de alguien que no sospechaban pero que sabían que tocaría la puerta.

\- Voy a ver quién es – dijo el señor Loud.

\- Ten cuidado querido, no vaya a ser que alguien decida atacarnos – dijo su esposa preocupada.

\- Tranquila, con lo que dijeron en internet ya deben de haberse tranquilizado – dijo mientras abría – hola suegro ¿Qué lo trae por acá?

Al frente de él estaba el abuelo Albert totalmente distinto a como siempre aparecía, no era el anciano amigable que siempre aparecía trayendo algún regalo era todo lo contrario, parecía como si hubiera sido reemplazado por alguien que había pasado por una vida de desgracias, no habia ni pisca de alegría en él por lo que supusieron cual era la causa de su estado anímico.

\- Me pueden decir ¿¡Qué demonios hicieron con mi nieto!? – grito.

\- Papá te lo puedo explicar con calma.

\- ¡Nada de calma! ¡Me dijeron que tenían problemas económicos! ¡Me dijeron que Lincoln se había ofrecido a irse y ahora descubro en un video donde una muchedumbre intenta matar a mi nieta que ustedes lo expulsaron por una estupidez!

\- Le aseguro que eso no es verdad – dijo Lynn.

\- ¡Tú cállate inútil!

\- Papa es verdad, nosotros hicimos ese comentario para proteger a nuestras hijas, eran ellas las que pensaban en eso no nosotros.

\- ¡Entonces explíquenme como dejaron que eso pasara! ¿Cómo puede ser que dos padres no puedan proteger a su hijo? A mi único nieto hombre.

\- Esta bien, te contaremos toda la verdad – dijo Rita.

La historia fue la misma que ya habían contado tanto a Ajani Goldname como a los McBride, a medida que Albert escuchaba esa historia paso de la ira a la frustración y finalmente a la decepción, decir que la verdad lo hizo sentir mejor sería una mala broma, él estaba destrozado, peor aún de cuando le dijeron que Lincoln ya no era parte de esa casa.

\- Saben durante años pedí que tu fueras mejor madre de lo que fue la tuya, era perfecta pero aun así quería que tú y tu hermana nos superaran y bueno, el destino quiso que las cosas sean muy diferentes en su caso. Pero tu hija tú estabas teniendo un buen camino, pensé que lo habías conseguido creí que ya estaba casi todo listo para que pueda descansar con calma hasta que me tocara reunirme con tu madre y ahora resulta que todo era mentira.

Todo este tiempo no hicieron más que dejar a sus hijas abusar de su paciencia, entiendo que las chicas sean especiales y que cada una tenga su forma de ser, entiendo que esta sea la casa mas ruidosa de toda la cuadra gracias a sus múltiples talentos. ¿Pero no podían imponer algo de orden en algún momento? ¿No podían armarse de valor y defender a Lincoln cuando más lo necesitaban?

\- Suegro si intervenían las cosas iban a ser peores, iban a lastimar a Lincoln en todo sentido.

\- ¡Para eso estas tu! Para impedir que le hicieran daño, para que sean una familia en toda regla, se que pueden haber problemas pero al final deben de arreglarse y no dejar que se salgan de control. Por Dios el pobre chico no estaba a salvo de ellas ni en casa de su mejor amigo y ahora ellas no están a salvo de sus actos.

\- Pero ya arreglamos eso papá, la gente ya no se fijara en ellas.

\- Quizás salvaron a mis nietas de la opinión pública. Pero no de ellas, esto que han provocado no es más que un incendio que no dejara de arder hasta que finalmente ya no tenga nada que quemar, de verdad piensan que el tiempo curara todo.

\- Eso esperamos – dijo el señor Loud.

\- Sabes siempre te considere un tonto y ahora acabo de confirmarlo. Si realmente esperas que mágica o milagrosamente algún día todo este desastre se arregle y todas las piezas se vuelvan a juntar ve y busca a un mago o rézale a algún santo para que lo haga. Si para ese momento estoy vivo no dudes en llamar.

Con esas palabras se fue.

En otra parte de la ciudad Clyde observaba el calendario de los futuros partidos de baseball que iban a ver, el partido más importante para el equipo de Royal Woods era el de ese mismo sábado y para el ese partido era él, al igual que para los jugadores era el más importante no porque tuviera cariño al deporte mucho menos le interesaba el equipo de su ciudad, sino porque ese encuentro iba a significar el punto final a su venganza.

Tanto Clyde como el resto de Las Cinco Flechas, habían analizado cada uno de los eventos que habían organizado en contra de las hermanas Loud y descubrieron que todo era perfecto en su mayoría.

Hicieron que las hermanas menores no sean queridas por nadie y prácticamente se quedaran sin amigos de la noche a la mañana, imaginaron que tarde o temprano aquel evento en la cafetería se olvidaría y todo volvería a ser como antes. Eso les daba igual, pues no eran el verdadero objetivo, solo el calentamiento.

La victoria contra Lori, fue considerada un éxito por Ronnie Anne, después de todo ella había sido la artífice de todo esa maniobra que la dejo a su ex cuñada sin novio y sin futuro laboral en la ciudad, tendrían que pasar un par de años para que la volvieran a contratar en algún sitio, pero lo que para ella era más importante era que su hermano Bobby no se volvería a acercar a ella hasta que Lincoln regresara.

Los eventos del bar El Rey, fue lo que consideraron una victoria decisiva, nadie después de aquella noche volvería a tocar con Luna Loud y tendría que retirarse de la música de forma temporal. Aparte lograron que mucha gente al grabar el evento les proporcionara material gratuito con el cual pudieron llevar de forma masiva la historia de Lincoln con lo cual buena parte de la ciudad declaro su odio contra ellas y los amigos que tuvieran las dejaron a su suerte.

Aunque ahora Clyde sabía que los señores Loud habían intervenido y se habían declarado como los culpables de todo, no cambiaba el efecto de las cosas.

Posteriormente intentaron atacar a Luan y esa fue la única vez que no lograron un éxito, pero por cosas del destino la misma Luan acabo con su propio acto y con eso acabo con sus futuros contratos, aunque lo más probable según ellos, era que la culpa que sentía por haber tratado a Lincoln de forma horrible no la dejaría alegrar a la gente de nuevo. Prácticamente era como si un barco se hundiera no por los disparos del enemigo, sino porque se estrelló contra las rocas.

Ahora era el turno de acabar con Lynn, atacando donde más le dolía.

Estaba pensando en algún plan cuando de pronto sus padres entraron a su habitación.

\- Hola Clyde ¿Estas ocupado? – dijo Howard.

\- No papá, esta todo bien.

\- Hijo queremos hablar contigo de todo esto que estás haciendo – dejo Harold preocupado.

\- Pero si no estoy haciendo nada.

\- Clyde, ya sabemos lo que has estado haciendo contra las Loud, mira sé que las odias por lo que le hicieron a Lincoln, pero…

\- Estas llendo demasiado lejos, esto podría terminar mal – dijo Howard.

\- ¡No es verdad! ¡Estoy haciendo lo que es correcto!

\- Le arrojaste una turba a Luna Loud y luego hiciste que todo el mundo culpara a sus hermanas – dijo Harold.

\- ¡Merecen ser odiadas! ¿¡Cómo le pudieron hacer eso a Lincoln!?

\- Clyde, no estamos defendiéndolas, es solo que si sigues así tu y tus amigos van a terminar mal – dijo Harold.

\- Tu padre tiene razón. ¿Qué pasa si un día se enojan tanto que terminan haciendo algo contra ti? Y no me digas que vas a usar ese arco para defenderte de ellas.

\- No lo sé, pero dudo mucho que eso pase, además esto ya va a terminar.

\- Realmente eso es lo que quiero ¿De verdad crees que Lincoln se alegraría de todo esto que estás haciendo?

Clyde no supo que responder, no sabía lo que pensaría Lincoln, pues recordaba que este le prometió que habría paz y si, cumplió con eso, nunca las ataco físicamente de forma directa, pero sí hizo una gran cantidad de actos que podrían considerarse un acto de guerra directa contra ellas.

\- Papás, lo que hice fue hacer que dejaran de burlarse de mi amigo, que pagaran todo aquello que hicieron. Estaba cansado de que no dejaran de burlarse de él de celebrar su expulsión como si se ganarse la lotería se tratara, incluso sus padres lo abandonaron. ¿Pueden creer eso?

\- Hijo la verdad es que…

\- Sus padres hicieron mal, pero se nota que están arrepentidos, todos cometemos errores alguna vez y no somos la excepción – dijo Howard.

\- Lo sé, sé que todos cometemos errores, sé que las Loud cometieron un error, pero lo que hicieron es algo que no puede ser perdonado.

\- Clyde, sé que no puedes perdonarlas, pero por lo menos déjalas en paz, deja que ellas paguen por sus actos ellas mismas – dijo Harold.

Clyde se quedó mudo por un rato y luego respondió.

\- Bien, le pondré fin a esto, están felices. Dejare a las Loud solas y no volveré a verlas nunca, para mi están muertas y los estarán hasta que Lincoln regrese.

\- Nos alegra que termines con eso hijo – dijo Howard.

\- "Le pondré fin a esto, después de encargarme de Lynn" – pensó.

En su centro de reuniones Las Cinco Flechas organizaban su ultimo ataque, el cual estaba muy alejado de lo que hacían antes.

\- Miren no podemos hacer lo mismo de antes, con ella no servirá – dijo Ronnie Anne.

\- ¿Por qué no? Solo tenemos que decir lo que hizo contra Lincoln en su partido del sábado – Dijo Lian.

\- Primero, porque se trata de un partido en el que no nos dejaran entrar ni con volantes, ni con un altavoz. Segundo porque ya todos saben lo que hizo Lynn y por lo que sabemos eso no ha hecho que su estado de animo cambie y tercero, porque para ella la mala suerte de Lincoln era real.

\- Bueno entonces no tenemos nada – dijo Lian frustrado.

\- En realidad yo creo que si tenemos algo - dijo Zach.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Pregunto Clyde.

\- ¿No lo ven? Tu misma lo dijiste Ronnie Anne, ella piensa que todo lo de la mala suerte es real.

\- Y que con eso, eso ya lo sabe todo el mundo – dijo Rusty.

\- Sí, eso es verdad todo el mundo sabe que ella tiene una cantidad de supersticiones que superan lo ridículo y tiene que en cada partido tiene más cábalas que una persona normal en el último día del año – dijo Lian.

\- Precisamente, ese es el golpe que debemos darle, debemos mostrarle la realidad, que vea que por más baile y superstición que tenga es como cualquier otra persona que es afectada por la lógica.

\- ¡Tienes razón Zach! –dijo Clyde emocionado.

\- ¡Si esa es la clave! – dijo Rusty - ¿Pero cómo vamos a usar eso?

\- Si ella pierde el juego como la vez que todo este asunto surgió, se derrumbara como torre de cartas y no tendrá a quien culpar.

\- Eso es perfecto, pero como piensas hacer que su equipo pierda – quiso saber Ronnie Anne.

\- Como lo dijo mi maestro de arquería, él nos dijo que pese a practicar un deporte individual siempre tenemos que permanecer en grupo y ser un equipo con nuestros familiares y amigos, pero ella es muy individualista, le gusta ganar ella sola, solo tenemos que hacer que los rivales del sábado la superen desde el principio – dijo Clyde.

\- ¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso? No conocemos su estrategia – dijo Lian.

\- No pero yo si la conozco – dijo una voz desconocida.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – dijo Ronnie Anne mientras Clyde sostenía su arco.

\- Mi nombre es Albert y quiero ver caer a Lynn Loud – dijo mientras estiraba su brazo con una hoja de papel.

Después de varios días el gran juego de Lynn llego y esta, se preparaba para irse.

Tenía todo su equipo listo y su confianza al máximo, después de todo ella era Lynn Loud la estrella del equipo y no era acaso la que por lo general hacia ganar a su equipo, faltaba poco para que saliera cuando de pronto tuvo la visita de su compañera de cuarto.

\- Otro juego importante ¿Verdad? – pregunto Lucy.

\- El más importante, si ganamos estaremos a unos pasos de llevarnos el campeonato.

\- Me alegra que estés motivada cuando el resto de nuestro hogar se esta derrumbando.

\- Ya se les pasara, en cuanto olviden toda la mala suerte que les trajo Lincoln las cosas se arreglaran, una vez que gane me encargare de Clyde y de sus amigos.

\- ¿De verdad piensas que te llevaras la victoria de hoy?

\- ¿Qué insinúas?

\- Recuerda que puedo ver el futuro y el tuyo está lleno de sombras.

\- Si piensas que diciendo esas estupideces harás que olvide todo lo ocurrido y le escribiré una carta al debilucho de nuestro hermano como lo hicieron tú y el resto de esas tontas estas muy equivocada.

\- Solo te recuerdo que ya has hecho muchas cosas y tarde o temprano alguien hará que pagues por ellas.

\- No le temo a Las Cinco Flechas.

\- No te estoy diciendo que les tengas miedo a ellos, te digo que le temas a lo que está por venir.

\- Bien digamos que realmente puedes ver el futuro con tu bola mágica ¿Qué vez en mi futuro querida hermana? – pregunto Lynn con más burla que curiosidad.

\- Que esas flechas no son las únicas de las que debes cuidarte, pues has estado transmitiendo miedo y tarde o temprano el miedo se termina.

\- Ya veremos quien tiene razón o está equivocada, pero lo más probable es que seas tú, después de todo ya hice todo lo necesario para que la suerte este conmigo, además luego de esto podre tomar ese puesto que dice Lisa que era de Lincoln y comenzare a reconstruir todo, al final todas se olvidaran de Lincoln y me darán las gracias.

\- Y así es como comienzas, tus emociones solo están atrayendo a la oscuridad, pronto te darás cuenta que ya estas siendo rodeada por ellas.

\- Piensa lo que quieras.

Esa mañana el campo de juego estaba lleno, todo el mundo había asistido a ver el encuentro entre Royal Woods y Huntington Oaks, después de todo ya se encontraban en cuartos de final y le tenían mucha confianza al equipo local, el cual había estado subiendo y subiendo sin haber sufrido perdida alguna y sin siquiera haber jugado un partido en el que hubieran estado a punto de perder.

De los Loud quienes habían ido a ver a Lynn únicamente eran sus padres, las menores y Leni, el reto no sentía ganas de ver a su hermana jugar. Pero también estaban presentes un pequeño grupo de espectadores que querían ver si su plan era llevado a cabo o no.

Al comenzar el partido las cosas se notaban fáciles para Royal Woods, un jugador tras otro le daba puntos a su equipo, parecía que sería una victoria sencilla.

\- En serio estamos jugando con este equipo, vamos mejor juega me hermana menor y solo tiene un año.

\- Yo no estaría tan confiado Lynn – dijo Albert – no has escuchado de Rocroi.

\- ¿No conozco a ese jugador? – dijo Lynn algo confundida.

\- Rocroi es el nombre de una batalla que hubo en 1643 entre franceses y españoles, los españoles empezaron bien y terminaron confiándose tanto que terminaron cometiendo errores que al final los llevaron a la derrota.

\- Y que ¿Acaso piensas que esos debiluchos pueden con nosotros?

\- Si algo se es que todo puede ser derrotado.

\- Todo menos yo.

\- Segura, ya olvidaste ese encuentro por el que culpaste a tu hermano.

Lynn estuvo a punto de romperle el bate en la cabeza, pero se tranquilizó.

\- Todo eso fue por su mala suerte, el ya no está y su mala suerte tampoco.

\- Ay Lynn, no sé cómo puedo aceptar jugar contigo, supongo que es por el resto del equipo.

\- Ya cállate y ponte a pensar en el juego.

Para cuando le tocó el turno a Lynn, esta salió llena de confianza, pero noto algo interesante, nadie del público con excepción de sus padres la aclamaba, los únicos gritos de emoción eran para los visitantes diciéndoles que aguantaran y que saldrían con la victoria.

La Loud deportista se puso en posición, un par de golpes, unas carreras y todo el triunfo seria para ella era lo que pensaba, prácticamente le ponía más atención a sus futuros planes que al jugador contrario que no vio cuando su rival lanzo la pelota tan rápido que ella fallo el golpe. Lynn recobro el sentido y puso su atención en el lanzador solo para terminar fallando el golpe otra vez.

Para ese momento los rivales pese a la notable diferencia de puntos se sentían confiados y le sonreían con burla y con gestos de desafío.

\- Vamos Lynn demuestra que no eras una perdedora y has que Lucy se trague sus palabras.

Se preparó para dar el golpe de su vida, y cuando vio venir la pelota lo hizo, pero al aire.

Con eso ella quedo fuera y lo primero que hizo fue arrojar el bate contra el suelo y luego correr hacia su banca como si el responsable de su falla estuviera en ella, aunque en realidad en parte si lo estaba.

\- ¿¡Cómo demonios pude haber fallado!? – grito.

\- Lynn tranquila, ese es el mejor lanzador del equipo rival, muy pocos logran darle a la pelota cuando el lanza – fue lo que dijo su entrenador.

\- Si Lynn cálmate, además estamos ganando dijo su compañera.

Pero como dijo Albert y su ejemplo de Rocroi las cosas se voltearon para Royal Woods y poco a poco el rival se lanzo con todo y comenzó a subir sus puntos hasta que llego a alcanzar al local y luego de un par de jugadas los supero, pronto el partido se convirtió en un juego de piedra, papel o tijera en el que Huntington Oaks ya sabía que iba a sacar el otro equipo.

No importaba que fuera lo que mandara a hacer el equipo de Lynn para cambiar las cosas pronto el escenario de 1643 se repitió en ese campo de juego y lo que parecía una victoria fácil se convirtió en la mayor derrota de Royal Woods

Al sonar el silbato ellos estaban eliminados, los jugadores estaban tristes pero Lynn estaba destrozada.

\- Esto no es posible, esto no es posible ¡Esto no es posible! – grito Lynn.

\- Loud tranquila estas cosas pasan, es parte del deporte- dijo uno de sus compañeros.

\- ¡Parte del deporte! ¡Parte del deporte! ¡Eso es lo que dice un perdedor!

\- Cálmate quieres, todos aquí perdimos como equipo – dijo Albert confrontándola.

\- ¿Equipo? ¡Llamas equipo a este grupo de perdedores!

\- Por una vez en tu vida Lynn Loud cállate la maldita boca y has lo que te decimos.

\- ¡No pienso callarme! ¿Acaso no ven como pudimos perder? Estábamos ganando y luego todo se fue al diablo.

\- Y eso es un juego, se gana o se pierde y hoy nos tocó perder ¡Así que acéptalo!

¡Ya cállate perdedor! – y con ese grito se fue contra su compañero.

Albert se preparó para recibir el golpe cuando de repente todo el equipo se lanzó contra Lynn y la sujeto.

\- Ya estamos cansados de ti Loud, todo este tiempo no hemos sido para ti más que piezas que podías usar para escalar y escalar en beneficio propio, piensas que vamos a aceptar lo que dices solo por miedo hacia ti, pues te tengo noticias Lynn Loud ¡Aquí ya nadie te tiene miedo! – grito Albert.

\- ¡Suéltenme! ¡Suéltenme!

\- ¡Suficiente Loud! – grito su entrenador – Intentaste atacar a un miembro de tu propio equipo.

\- ¡Eso no me importa!

\- Por supuesto que importa, Lynn por esa conducta te suspendo un mes del equipo.

A la deportista esas palabras le rompieron el corazón, tan pronto sus compañeros la soltaron ella se fue corriendo.

Una vez en casa se encerró en su habitación, nadie se atrevía a abrir la puerta pero hubo quien sí lo hizo y se planteó hablar con ella.

\- Por lo visto ya se sabe quién gano al final – dijo Lucy.

\- No molestes quieres, todo iba bien, todo tenía que terminar bien.

\- Yo te advertí que tarde o temprano todo se te regresaba, todo ese orgullo al momento de decir que podías reemplazar a Lincoln te paso factura.

Lo que Lucy no pensó fue que mencionar el nombre de su hermano dispararía una reacción en Lynn que nadie tenía planeado que ocurriera.

\- Lincoln. El… ¡Él es el culpable de todo!

\- Lincoln ya no está aquí.

\- No el no pero sus cosas sí.

\- Espera ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- ¡Jamás modificamos su cuarto y toda la mala suerte se quedo ahí!

\- Lynn eso es ridículo.

\- No lo vez Lucy, mamá y papá vendieron todas sus cosas pero aun quedan algunas en su cuarto y esas cosas han estado llenando la casa de mala suerte.

\- Lynn ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué cosa vas a hacer? – dijo Una Lucy asustada.

\- ¡Voy a terminar con esto!

Lynn se fue directo al cuarto de Lincoln, Lucy trato de pararla pero la velocidad le falto y cuando salio de su cuarto pudo ver como su hermana estaba destruyendo las pocas cosas que quedaban de su hermano, todas las historietas, los juguetes que aun conservaba y uno que otro libro termino destruido en manos de Lynn.

Ante el ruido que proboco, el resto de hermanas atrapo a Lynn con fuerza y la saco del cuarto de su hermano en un intento de salvar algun recuerdo de este, pero para ese momento lo único que quedaba en el antiguo cuarto de Lincoln era una pila de destrucción.

\- ¿¡Que rayos esta pasando!? – dijo el Señor Loud

\- ¡Voy a acabar con la mala suerte en esta casa!

\- ¡Acaso te volviste loca Lynn! – grito Lori.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste destruir lo que quedaba de nuestro hermano? – dijo Luna.

\- ¡El era nuestro hermano era una plaga!

\- ¡Suficiente! ¡Lynn Jr, hasta ahora soporte que trataras mal a tu hermano! ¡Deje que esto se saliera de control! ¡Pero ya no más entendiste! ¡Señorita estas castigada por un mes!

\- ¡No puedes hacer eso!

\- Soy tu padre y puedo hacerlo, así que por un mes no practicaras ningún deporte y ni saldrás a la calle si no es para ir a la escuela o para estudiar, tampoco quiero volverte a oírte decir algo malo de tu hermano o subiré tu castigo a dos meses. Ahora a tu habitación.

Lynn regreso a su cuarto, pero cuando lo hizo encontró una piedra con una hoja de papel amarrada a una piedra. La cual habia sido lanzada atravez de la ventana de su patio trasero. Cuando lo tomo vio que había un mensaje.

"Sabes, te hubiera mandado esta nota con una flecha, pero la verdad es que eso seria una pérdida de un objeto valioso y tampoco quería dañar a alguien Lynn Loud.

Sabes cometiste muchas cosas malas y al final las terminante pagando, si pensabas que te saldrías con la tuya y vivirías feliz después de la partida de Lincoln te equivocaste"

"Al final te llego tu castigo y sí que fue grande, pero te tengo una buena noticia ya todo termino, así es este es el final, por lo que ya puedes descansar en paz si es que en tu casa quedo algo de ella"

Las Cinco Flechas

Lynn despedazo el papel y arrojo la piedra por la ventana. Podia decir Las Cinco Flechas en el papel, pero el ya sabia el auto de la nota.

\- Crees que este es el final Clyde, no este no es el final de nada, quieres que esto termine pues me encargare de eso, pues bueno acabas de declararme la guerra y te prometo que su final vendrá con el tuyo y el de tus amigos.

 **Y así termina este capítulo, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, Las Cinco Flechas terminaron con su venganza pero Lynn no ha terminado con ellos y créanme el juramento de venganza de Lynn es realmente serio.**

 **Antes de pasar a los saludos les agradezco por haber leído Retazos mi pequeño one-shot, y les tengo noticias después de pensarlo bien voy a hacer una nueva historia con él, tomando las cosas que no quedaron muy bien y arreglándola para hacer una historia de larga duración.**

 **Ahora vayamos a los saludos.**

 **RCurrent:** Si el capítulo fue tranquilo, la verdad espero que cuando Banghg reanude tanto tiempo ojala algo de lo escrito aquí sobreviva, pero tienes razón esas cartas podrían ser parte fundamental en su continuación.

Me alegro de tener algo similar a UnderratedHero, Luan también es mi favorita aunque pese a los defectos y metidas de pata el que anime a sus hermanos y sea un faro de optimismo hace que me guste como personajes tanto en fics como en la serie.

Sobe tu idea, la verdad es que Historias ocultas, salió de una sugerencia de un lector y pese a que es una idea ya vista antes , podría tomarla y hacerla algun día. Así que muchas gracias.

El castigo de Lynn no fue físico pero sí que le dolió, aparte me temo que hacerla abrir los ojos es muy difícil en una persona tan cerrada.

 **Gans Lawton:** Efectivamente fue la tranquilidad previa al verdadero ataque, ojala te haya parecido interesante ver lo que paso aquí, y si Lincoln es un angél

 **Armanduxbstds:** Yo también ya quería escribir esa parte pero todo toma su tiempo. Espero te haya gustado tu capitulo tan esperado.

Muchas gracias por los saludos.

 **Js152:** Si la razón fue muy interesante, ya veremos de eso más adelante.

 **Gray:** Me temo que no y eso es algo que después de escribir esta historia me apena pues en Tanto Tiempo, Lincoln y Luan parecían más dos amigos que se encontraban después de meses y si yo también opino lo mismo de los señores Loud, parece que todo se puede arreglar pero temo que ahí no tengo nada que hacer.

 **J. Nagera** : Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia No pasa nada, no me molesta ver errar las teorías, es mas disfruto que las hagan con mis historias, sobre las cartas enviadas por las Loud lo veras pronto. Sobre los padres, ahora ya tomaron su lugar y a su modo trataron de equilibrar las cosas y poner orden, orden que quizás no afecte a los personajes comprometidos.

Espero te haya gustado lo que planearon contra Lynn Gracias por los saludos.

 **Sebas602:** Bueno Lynn recibió su castigo y la respuesta a las cartas ya las veras. Gracias por leer el capítulo anterior y espero te gustara este.

 **Guest:** Espero te haya gustado este capítulo y me alegra que te emocionara el anterior

 **Sir Crocodile222:** Efectivamente, la vida que tenían antes, junto con su reputación ya no existe, pero a eso a ellas no les importa a estas alturas, solo quieren ver a su hermano y que todo vuelva a ser como antes, solo que eso ya esta un poco difícil.

En cuanto a los señores Loud, la serie nos enseña que le tienen pánico a sus hijas y entesta historia el pánico ya se fue, y las cosas han cambiado, pero como Lincoln ya no esta, será un camino difícil.

Bueno, el golpe contra Lynn fue exitoso, pero declararle la guerra a Lynn ha sido un error para Las Cinco Flechas y veamos cómo termina todo.

 **Bueno queridos lectores, con este capítulo ahora solo queda uno de todo es decir, un capitulo, un interludio y el epilogo.**

 **Antes de terminar la historia haremos una última pausa y la próxima semana veremos el último interludio donde habrá una confrontación entre Lincoln y Linka.**

 **Este será el jueves y no el viernes pues el 8 de diciembre publicare un proyecto que ya había desarrollado el cual es un AU de Llamadas con un grupo de héroes muy queridos por todos.**

 **Nos vemos**


	13. Ángel de la guarda

**Hola a todos de nuevo y bienvenidos al último interludio de esta historia, después de mucho tiempo volvemos a ver a Lincoln y a Linka y con esto sabremos la respuesta a una pregunta que viene desde Tanto tiempo.**

 **Antes de empezar les agradezco su constante apoyo y su interés por esta historia, ustedes son los que hacen que esta historia mejore semana tras semana.**

 **Bueno ahora si comencemos.**

 **Promesas – Interludio 3**

 **Ángel de la guarda**

¿Cómo se puede arreglar algo que desde el principio estaba roto? ¿Cómo se pueden unir las piezas de algo que se debe mantener unido por la confianza cuando esta no está?

Lincoln Loud había tratado de construir una vida nueva y había tenido éxito en mucho sentido en intentar armar una nueva vida en la que él pudiera crecer y tratar de dejar atrás los malos recuerdos, esperando que en algún momento la vida que dejo atrás pudiera reencontrarse con él y como él mismo soñaba que para cuando eso pasara el tuviera a su lado una gran cantidad de amigos, experiencias y logros con las cuales sentía que estaría a la par de sus hermanas las cuales pensaba que tendrían grandes vidas en ese momento.

Tristemente era esa vida la que le causaba tantos problemas, Lincoln desde el momento en el que llego a Vaughan consiguió muchos logros, quizás no como pensaba que tendrían sus hermanas como Lisa en lo académico, Lynn en lo deportivo y Luna en la música, pero a su modo de ver era casi tan valiosos como esos premios y el principal de ellos eran sus nuevos amigos Andrew, Charles, Louis, Gabriel y Hugo.

Ellos no eran como sus amigos que había dejado en Royal Woods y que sin que este se enterara habían formado un grupo que intentaba imitar a Los Vengadores.

En el tiempo en que se conocían, la unión que se había formado era muy distinta a la de sus compañeros de su escuela anterior, pues estos se habían unido para resistir juntos los problemas que tenían con los estudiantes que trataban de hacerles la vida imposible, al punto que parecían un grupo de hermanos forjado en el calor del campo de batalla, campo perteneciente a una guerra que no tenía final a la vista.

Pero pese a que tenían que soportar juntos a gente de lo peor, también tenían momentos de paz fuera de la escuela, en las casas de varios de ellos en los cuales Lincoln les ayudaba a mejorar en varios cursos, lo cual se veía reflejado en sus amigos como en él, pues poco a poco se estaba empezando a notar que Lincoln estaba subiendo académicamente en su clase, incluso Linka le tuvo que pedir ayuda un par de veces.

Posteriormente a su llegada su exploración por su nueva ciudad tuvo frutos pues no solo se hizo uno de los mayores clientes del salón de videojuegos que descubrió, sino que se incluso consiguió que le dieran empleo ahí más que nada porque el dueño se sentía feliz de ver como gracias a él la cantidad de gente iba en aumento, pues Lincoln ya se conocía todos los videojuegos que estaban ahí y siempre le pedían un consejo sobre cómo ganar en una parte difícil.

Prácticamente Lincoln sentía que estaba viviendo un sueño, un sueño que no había querido tener pero del que tampoco se quejaba, o bueno casi no se quejaba.

Pese a los amigos, el dinero de un buen trabajo y los logros académicos que poco a poco iban aumentando su verdadera vida, la que ocurría tras las paredes de su nuevo hogar eran cualquier otra cosa.

La vida con su tía Mirian era todo lo contrario a lo que era su vida anterior o mejor dicho parte de lo que fue su vida anterior, pues esta no hacía nada más que beber con el dinero que le mandaban sus padres, así como llegar a golpearlo cuando la casa no estaba limpia cuando esta lo quería así.

Linka era un caso un poco más complicado, a su tía podía ignorarla y hacer como si no estuviera ahí lo cual era casi una realidad, mientras que con Linka era muy distinto, a ella tenía que verla al despertar, al desayunar, en la escuela y en varias ocasiones al regreso de esta.

Tenía momentos en que era un personaje difícil por su forma de ser, completamente directa y sin importarle lo que pasara se atrevía a desafiar a quien quiera, Lincoln no entendía lo que pasaba con ella, pero al recordar el entorno en el que esta se encontraba, aun así sentía que ella estaba cargando con un gran peso.

Ese día era un sábado común y corriente, en el cual Lincoln podía darse el lujo de caminar por el parque y disfrutar de lo que era la calma una calma que no tenía siempre en su vida anterior. El problema de la calma es que siempre lo hacía pensar en recuerdos de una vida pasada, recuerdos que no siempre eran buenos.

Mirando a sus alrededores se encontró nuevamente con una escena que había visto en varias ocasiones la cual era a Linka sentada en la misma banca a veces leyendo un libro, a veces fumando un cigarrillo y otras veces simplemente miraba el espacio como si algo fuera a ocurrir.

Lincoln por lo general la ignoraba pues sentía que tenía que dejarla en paz, pero esa mañana en lugar de pasar por otra parte tomo valor y se sentó a su lado.

\- Bonita mañana, no es así – dijo Lincoln.

\- Lo era hasta que decidiste aparecerte por aquí ¿Acaso no te dije que me gusta que respeten mi privacidad? – dijo Linka algo molesta.

\- Este es un parque público, además no hay nada de malo en que quiera pasar un tiempo de calidad con mi hermana gemela.

\- ¿No te es suficiente con que compartamos el mismo cuarto, la casa y encima la escuela y el salón de clases?

\- Bueno en realidad…

\- No te molestes en responder estaba siendo sarcástica.

\- Bueno, se ve que también tienes un lado gracioso.

\- Continúa con esa actitud conmigo en este momento y me encargare de sacarte esos dientes de conejo.

Lincoln se quedó mudo ante eso.

\- Bueno, qué más puedo hacer, ya estás aquí así que supongo que podemos dar un paseo juntos.

\- Es una buena idea.

Los dos caminaron por el parque sin ninguna palabra que decir hasta que Lincoln pensó que era buena idea romper con el silencio por iniciativa propia.

\- Veo que te gusta este este lugar.

\- Es el único sitio donde realmente no tengo problemas.

\- Vamos, no siempre tienes problemas, eres alguien que tiene que ver el lado bueno de las cosas.

\- ¿En serio piensas que esta vida tiene algo de bueno?

\- Pero claro, si es verdad que siempre pueden aparecer problemas pero al final se solucionan.

\- Habla eso por ti, para mí todo esto ha sido un infierno.

\- Las cosas mejoraran Linka, las cosas siempre mejoran.

\- Así como mejoraron para ti.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Lincoln algo confundido.

\- Si dices que todas las cosas mejoran ¿Por qué terminaste con nosotras?

\- Ya te lo dije, hubo problemas…

\- ¡Al diablo con esa historia de que hubieron problemas Lincoln Loud! ¡Ya estoy cansada de escuchar eso siempre!

\- ¡Es la única verdad Linka! ¡No hay ninguna otra cosa!

\- ¡Mientes siempre has estado mintiendo! ¡Puede que impresiones a los tontos de tus amigos y a la gente que atiendes en tu trabajo, es más puede que para muchos seas el enviado de Dios que llego para salvar a los débiles de los abusivos de la escuela. Pero en el fondo no eres más que una persona falsa que tiene miedo de decir la verdad y es más le teme a un grupo de chicas malcriadas y prepotentes que viven a cientos de kilómetros!

\- ¡A ellas déjalas en paz! – le exigió Lincoln

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te despidieron con una gran fiesta y con cientos de regalos y la promesa de que llegarían miles de cartas algún día?

\- No pero igual ellas…

\- ¡Ellas nada Lincoln, entiéndelo de una vez ellas de seguro no querían saber nada de ti! ¿Quizás no tenían en realidad ningún problema económico? ¿Qué digo? En realidad no tenían ningún problema económico, era obvio desde el momento en que llegaste a casa, acaso crees que no me daría cuenta de que más parecías alguien que buscaba refugio a alguien que se ofrece a viajar a otro para que un familiar suyo no tenga que hacerlo.

\- ¡Eso tú no puedes saberlo!

\- ¿Cómo no lo sabría? Alguien que realmente tendría que hacer lo que según tú hiciste de sacrificarte por otra hermana, vendría cargado de recuerdos de ellas y estaría recibiendo cartas todas las semanas, por lo que con toda seguridad quizás se cansaron de que no encajaras con ellas de ninguna manera y obligaron a tus padres a enviarte aquí. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

\- No. No lo estas – respondió calmado pero con la ira aun en su interior.

\- A mí me parece una buena aproximación. Por lo cual después de decir todo esto no tienes más que aceptar la verdad y decirla con calma, te aseguro que te terminaras por sacar un gran peso de encima.

\- ¿Cómo si tú no tuvieras uno guardado?

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

\- Tú dices que escondo cosas pues querida hermana, tú también tienes muchas otras que estas guardando ¿Sera por eso que vienes siempre a este parque? ¿Por qué extrañas algo o a alguien?

La respuesta de Linka fue un fuerte golpe contra su rostro. El golpe lo mando prácticamente de espaldas al suelo, Lincoln se paró sosteniendo su cara y tratando de aguantar el dolor.

\- ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!? – grito Lincoln.

\- Nunca te metas en mi vida entendiste ¡No vuelvas a meterte en lo que no te importa!

\- ¿¡Entonces por qué tu si te puedes meter en la mía!?

\- Te iba a hablar sobre eso en algún momento, pero por como esta todo, supongo que no vale la pena hablar de secretos cuando el otro no quiere decirlos. Así que para que continuar con esta farsa de buena relación entre hermanos.

\- Me parece bien – dijo Lincoln – creo que no vale la pena intentarlo.

Y así cada quien se fue por distintas direcciones.

Esa tarde Lincoln fue al salón de videojuegos donde trabajaba, ese día no era necesario que acudiera pero lo hizo de todos modos, necesitaba olvidar todo aquello que había pasado y que mejor manera para él que jugando y viendo a gente con la que se llevaba bien.

\- Hola Lincoln, pensé que no trabajabas aquí hoy – dijo Louis.

\- Hoy estoy libre, pero igual quería venir aquí.

\- Qué bueno, así puedo tener a alguien para compartir este juego.

Estuvieron jugando un juego de disparos y poco a poco se le fueron sumando el resto, por lo cual después de probar varios juegos Andrew, Charles, Louis, Gabriel, Hugo y Lincoln se sentaron en una de las pocas mesas del lugar y comenzaron a hablar sobre las ultimas historietas que habían salido, con el pasar del tiempo un tema paso a otro y luego a otro y finalmente surgió algo que tenía que ver con lo que había pasado con Lincoln y Linka esa mañana. Pues todos notaron el moretón que le habia salido en la mejilla.

\- Bueno chicos, si tuvimos una pelea pero es porque no nos conocemos bien y eso causa problemas en ocasiones, ya saben problemas de opinión y esas cosas. Yo sé que Linka es mi her… prima hermana, pero son ustedes quienes la conocen más que yo así que quería preguntarles si ¿Ella siempre es así?

\- Bien, esto es un poco complicado de contar pero… - trato de decir un nervioso Andrew.

\- ¿Pero qué? – pregunto Lincoln

\- Veraz no conocemos mucho a tu prima pero ella no es de las que se suelen abrir a las personas y contar su vida, no tiene amigos de ninguna clase pero hasta donde se esto no era así siempre.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Hace unos años ella tenía un amigo, no sé cómo se llamaba pero la cuestión es que parecía que eran muy unidos – dijo Gabriel.

\- Si, ellos se veían muy seguido en el parque y siempre jugaban juntos, de hecho creo que esos eran los únicos momentos en los que tu prima dejaba de ser tan amargada – dijo Andrew.

\- ¡Andrew! – se molestó Charles.

\- Perdón no quise hablar de ella en ese término.

\- No te preocupes ella no suele ser una flor sonriente – dijo Lincoln – pero bueno ¿Qué paso?

\- Un día algo pasó y ese chico fue atropellado, murió en el acto o por lo menos eso me dijeron – dijo Gabriel.

\- Vaya eso es terrible – dijo Lincoln.

\- Y triste – dijo Andrew – ese chico estaba con Linka cuando falleció según me contaron, si el alcanzo a decir alguna última palabra fue ella quien la escucho, desde ese día todo empeoro para ella.

Ahora Lincoln entendía un poco más del comportamiento de Linka, no solo tenía que soportar a su madre, sino que si en algún momento surgió la oportunidad de encontrar la felicidad, vio como toda posible esperanza fue arrebatada de sus manos de una manera terrible.

Para él sus amigos eran valiosos sobre todo Clyde y jamás se le cruzo por su mente lo que significaría perder a alguno de ellos mucho menos si fuera porque uno de estos llegara a morir. El sabia de muchos casos en los que aquello había pasado pero esperaba que nunca le ocurriera, pero ahora tenía a alguien muy cercano a él que había pasado por eso.

\- Ahora entiendo porque es así, lo que vivió no lo debería de pasar nadie – dijo Lincoln con arrepentimiento, se sentía culpable por haber peleado con Linka- la verdad siempre pensé que ella escondía algo pero no me imagine que sería algo tan grande.

\- Mira Lincoln, entendemos que ella ha pasado por cosas de todo tipo, pero es por eso que debes de abrirte a ella también – dijo Charles.

\- ¿A qué se refieren?

\- Mira, si quieres que las cosas vayan bien entre los dos tienes que hablar con franqueza, mira cuando llegaste te costó mucho hablar con nosotros sobre tus hermanas y se que al estar lejos de ellas se te hace difícil hablar del tema y lo entendemos, tu prima es igual ha pasado por una vida difícil y lo que realmente necesita es de alguien que le dé una ayuda sincera, que la escuche y que le devuelva esa alegría que alguna vez tuvo con ese chico que perdió – dijo Charles.

\- Lincoln, tu has hecho mucho por nosotros en la escuela y te lo agradecemos, pero es momento de que también la ayudes a ella, no solo contra los brabucones, sino también con sus problemas de vida, eres tu y solamente tu, quien puede hacer que de alguna manera deje de sufrir y se recupere – dijo Hugo.

Lincoln entendió lo que debía de hacer, si quería ser ese apoyo para Linka tendría que perder el miedo a hablar de su vida pasada y contar todo.

\- Bien chicos, creo que ya se lo que debo hacer. Nos vemos luego.

\- Suerte Lincoln – fue la respuesta de todos.

Al llegar la noche Lincoln entro en la habitación que ambos compartían y encontró a su gemela en su cama, estaba dormida y se había quedado con el libro que estaba leyendo sobre su cabeza.

\- Linka ¿Estas despierta? – pregunto Lincoln mientras movía uno de los hombros de su hermana.

\- Ahora lo estoy – dijo una enfadada Linka.

\- Mira, sé que estas molesta por lo de esta mañana y quiero que arreglemos las cosas.

\- No hay nada que arreglar, tu dejaste claro que cada uno tiene su vida y sus secretos.

\- Precisamente de eso quería hablarte – dijo mientras se sentaba en la misma cama de ella – mira no sé cómo decirte esto pero Andrew me conto algo que te paso hace tiempo, me dijo que hace unos años perdiste a un gran amigo.

\- ¿Quién te dio permiso para que preguntaras a mis espaldas? – dijo mientras se sentaba de forma violenta.

\- Perdón es que, quería saber más de ti y me contaron esa historia – dijo tratando de calmarla.

\- Vaya ahora parece que el señor si puede averiguar todo lo que quiera de una y no decir nada sobre él.

\- Linka entiende, mi vida tampoco fue fácil, es por eso que trato de no hablar nada de porque vine aquí realmente.

\- ¡Hasta que por fin lo aceptas! – dijo poniéndose de pie – ya era hora de que dijeras que no venias en calidad de héroe sacrificado.

\- No, no vengo aquí como un héroe ni nada. Mira por lo que me contaron ese chico era el único con el que fuiste feliz.

\- ¡Ese chico era mi mejor amigo y el único que hacía que olvidara que tenía una vida de mierda y una madre que no era mi madre que solo se dedica a tomar y gritar cuando está molesta! Vivo una vida que nunca pedí y que no debería de tener, crees que fue bueno enterarme de que en realidad no solo mis padres no eran mis padres, sino que estaba viviendo en el país equivocado y que tenía una cantidad increíble de hermanos que de seguro se olvidaron de mí y que mis verdaderos padres de seguro se alegraron de tener una boca menos que alimentar – dijo totalmente furiosa.

\- Mamá y papá te extrañan es solo que sienten que ya tienes una vida aquí.

\- ¿Llamas a esto vida? Tú tenías una vida, tenías comida, una casa decente, amigos y una familia que te quería. Aunque de esto último la verdad es que estoy dudando hace mucho.

\- Yo no pedí que te enviaran aquí, así como tampoco pedí estar junto a ti – respondió con tristeza.

Linka entonces se tranquilizó y se sentó a su lado, había querido saber desde hacia mucho que había pasado en realidad pero al ver a su hermano se dio cuenta de que no era una historia fácil de contar.

\- Todo empezó hace unos meses, Lynn me obligo a ir a no de sus juegos de Baseball, yo no quería ir pero ya sabes cómo es decirle que no era un acto contra la salud. Entonces fui al partido y contra todo pronóstico perdió.

Su reacción fue decir que todo era mi culpa.

\- Espera ¿Cómo es eso posible? Tu no jugaste solo fuiste a ver un juego.

\- Sí, pero ella es muy supersticiosa y el resultado fue que como ella no perdía ningún juego pensó que yo le había dado mala suerte y por eso perdió.

\- Me estas bromeando ¿A quién se le ocurre tremenda idiotez?

\- A Lynn, pero bueno la cosa no quedo ahí, con ese rumor vi que tenía una oportunidad de escapar de mis hermanas. Y comencé a decirles a todas que era una fuente de mala suerte para evitarlas.

\- ¿No me vas a decir que se lo creyeron?

\- De hecho sí. Se lo creyeron incluso Lisa creo una teoría explicándola.

\- Mira me parece razonable si se habla de una niña de cuatro años pero el resto, por Dios Lori tiene diecisiete años y casi todas tienen perfecto uso de la razón.

\- Sí, pero eso no evito que se lo creyeran, al principio estaba todo bien, tenia el espacio y la libertad que necesitaba pero pronto las cosas empeoraron, comenzaba a extrañar el participar en sus actividades y todo eso.

Un día…

\- Tranquilo Lincoln dilo con calma – dijo Linka.

\- Ya no tenía habitación y nuestros padres vendieron todas mis cosas, según ellos para proteger la casa de la mala suerte que estaba impregnada en ellas, después me arrojaron al patio de la casa y me hicieron vivir ahí.

\- ¿¡Que dijiste!? – se paró escandalizada al oír eso - ¿¡Como rayos pudieron hacer eso!?

\- No lo sé, creo que fui demasiado lejos con lo de la historia.

\- Lincoln por favor, eso es un crimen aquí y en cualquier parte ¿Porque no fuiste a la policía?

\- No lo sé quizás porque no quería lastimar a mis hermanas.

\- ¿Enserio pensaste en eso en ese momento?

\- Sí, creo que en el fondo pensé que todo se arreglaría pero… con el tiempo todo empeoro, pedi una y otra vez que me dejaran entrar, les dije que estaba mintiendo desde el principio pero no sirvió para nada – dijo Lincoln quien ya comenzaba a derramar lágrimas al recordar aquellos eventos- Lori dijo que por dejarme entrar la prohibirían de ver a su novio.

Luna se creyó todo desde un principio y realmente se molestaba cuando pasaba algo, en una ocasión se apareció en el patio y me culpo porque se rompieron todas las cuerdas de su guitarra. Luan en una oportunidad me boto de su cuarto con una escoba y Lynn, su despedida fue un golpe en el estómago.

Linka por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió pena por alguien y abrazo con fuerza a su hermano.

\- ¿Por eso te enviaron aquí? ¿Por qué no lograste que nadie olvidara esa estupidez?

\- Si, por eso. Me fui a casa de Clyde y pensé que así se olvidarían de eso, pero un día mientras estaba caminando mamá apareció y me dijo que Lynn había perdido otro partido y que Lisa decía que para que la mala suerte se vaya tenía que irme de la ciudad y bueno aquí estoy.

Linka entonces entendió que su caso no era tan diferente que el de su hermano, de una forma u otra los dos partieron por culpa de las mismas personas, personas que habían jurado protegerlas.

\- Por lo menos pasaste años mejores que yo. Sabes antes aquí vivíamos mis padres y yo, no era una vida fácil pero… mi padre sí que me quería, para él aunque no sea su hija verdadera no significaba nada, fue el quien me enseñó a amar los libros y las historias, pero un día mis padres se separaron y todo se fue al diablo, Miriam tuvo que trabajar en ese estúpido trabajo con los inútiles de sus compañeros y su jefe ¿Y cómo olvidaba sus problemas? Bebiendo, pronto empezó a cambiar y bueno ya conoces el resultado.

\- Es por eso que te hiciste amigo de ese chico ¿Verdad?

Linka se quedó muda un momento y luego hablo con nostalgia.

\- Ese chico que tu mencionas se llamaba Edwin, era dos años mayor que yo y siempre nos divertíamos juntos, al principio cuando lo conocí, pensé que se burlaría de mi o que estaba ahí solo como parte de una apuesta pero resulto ser totalmente diferente a los demás.

\- ¿Qué le paso? – pregunto Lincoln.

\- Un día estábamos en el parque y por culpa de unos chicos lo atropellaron, corrí hacia el para tratar de ayudarlo pero en realidad ya no había nada que hacer, lo último que me dijo fue que cumpliera una promesa.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Ser fuerte por los dos, ser fuerte, pero yo no puedo… entiende yo no puedo cumplirla.

En ese momento, paso algo que Lincoln jamás creería que vería. Ver llorar a Linka.

\- ¿Pero por qué no?

\- Crees que puedo ser fuerte con esta vida, con una madre ebria y unos compañeros de escuela que aman hacerme la vida imposible. Crees que no pienso ni un solo instante en lo mucho que me hubiera gustado ser yo la atropellada y no él.

\- Vamos Linka no digas eso.

\- ¿Qué no diga qué? ¿Qué él se merecía vivir más que yo? ¿Qué alguien con ese espíritu y esa fuerza debería de estar en este mndo ahora y no yo que no tiene a nadie.

\- ¡Eso es mentira!

Linka se quedo viendo a su hermano.

\- Linka me tienes a mi, yo no voy a dejarte entiendes. Tu eres mi hermana y es por eso que tengo que protegerte ¿De verdad pienzas que si tu no estuvieras aquí todo se arreglaría? Por el contrario mamá y papá estarían destruidos y yo no tendría a nadie aquí.

\- Tienes a tus amigos.

\- Si pero no es lo mismo, tu no solo eres mi hermana, eres mi gemela y es por eso que siempre voy a quererte y a cuidarte – dijo mientras sostenía sus manos. Esa promesa que hiciste debe de ser el motor que te impulse a continuar, tienes que ser fuerte por Edwin, por ti, pero sobre todo por mí.

\- Por como están las cosas no creo que sea fácil hacerlo.

\- Linka, las promesas no son fáciles de cumplir, pero con ayuda siempre se cumplen. Ya veraz que al final todo saldrá bien

\- ¿Y que hay de Miriam?

\- Ella también poda cambiar, todos podemos cambiar y mejorar como personas, quizás solo necesita ayuda pero te aseguro que lo lograremos.

\- Eso espero.

Y así los dos se abrasaron con fuerza y dejaron atrás sus problemas por un momento.

\- Sabes Linka, con las monedas que he ganado en el salón de videojuegos mi compre esto – dijo mientras que sacaba de debajo de su cama una pequeña guitarra – pensé que la música me ayudaría a dejar atrás los malos recuerdo y termine creando una canción y ya que estas aquí, me gustaría que seas la primera en oírla.

\- Bueno sería bueno oírla – dijo tratando de ocultar su vergüenza al escuchar esa proposición

Con eso Lincoln empezó a tocar y a cantar

 ** _Por no dejar correr un par de viejas lágrimas_**

 ** _Por ignorar a un ángel que frente a mi pasó_**

 ** _De pronto te vi andar entre los árboles_**

 ** _Un hechizo me hirió en el corazón_**

 ** _Por no dejar pasar la flecha que al azar voló_**

 ** _Por olvidar la magia que un alma en pena me enseñó_**

 ** _De pronto te vi andar entre los árboles_**

 ** _Al vestirse de rosa me encontró_**

 ** _Por merodear entre la suerte y el lamento_**

 ** _El juego de las hadas y el embrujo del viento_**

 ** _Y siempre te vi andar entre los árboles_**

 ** _Una vez más el juego terminó_**

 ** _Despierta el vuelo princesa de sueños ante esta guerra de honor_**

 ** _La bocina es el guardián de tu prisión contra mis versos de amor_**

 ** _Eres la bruja del mal más linda y tierna del espejo hablador_**

 ** _Y has de saber que a tu conjuro respondo con una flor_**

 ** _Por no dar media vuelta cuando un duende te cruzo_**

 ** _Por no saber a dónde te internaste en el bosque_**

 ** _Y siempre te vi andar entre los árboles_**

 ** _Y tu rubor prendió en mi corazón_**

 ** _Y por creer_**

 ** _En cuentos de hadas tu soledad terminó_**

Linka se quedó enrojecida al escuchar esas notas y esas palabras por lo que solo pudo decir.

\- Te quedo muy bien.

\- Gracias, aún le falta un poco.

\- Aun así sonó muy bien ¿Está dedicada a alguien?

\- No, solo es algo que surgió – dijo un poco avergonzado.

\- Dime Lincoln ¿Por qué no me contaste antes la verdad?

\- Porque no quiero que las odies, ellas solo estaban equivocadas. Además no me gusta que mis hermanas se lleven mal.

\- Bien tratare de no odiarlas, supongo que puedo prometerte esto.

\- Me alegra escucharlo.

La verdad era que Linka pudo fingir muy bien sus emociones en eso momento, ella si que las odiaba, pero se sentía tranquila de no tener que saber nada de ellas, después de todo en todo ese tiempo no había llegado nada de los Loud.

Hasta un par de días después.

Linka estaba revisando el correo, en si nada nuevo pero noto unas cartas que no eran ni cuentas ni propagandas.

\- ¿Qué son estas cosas? Dice para Lincoln Loud.

Al principio pensó en llevárselas pero al recordar la historia que este le había contado abrió los sobres y vio que las cartas eran de Lori Leni, Luna, Luan, Lana, Lola, Lucy y Lisa, incluso de sus padres el cual incluía un dibujo hecho por Lily.

Al leerlas se dio cuenta que todas estaban arrepentidas por lo que habían hecho y que por favor las perdonadora, que la vida en casa no era lo mismo sin él y que si pudiera que buscara la forma de regresar.

\- Falsas he hipócritas, eso es lo que son ustedes.

Y así esas cartas que fueron escritas con tanto dolor y esperanza, que les costó tanto escribir quedaron convertidas en confeti en solo unos minutos.

 **Y así termina este interludio y con él una respuesta a un enigma que de seguros ya muchos tenían claro. Se que todos saben por la historia original que esta relación paso de hermanos a ser una un poco mas interesante y es posible que muchos querían ver una "mayor union" pero me temo que esa fue una relación que creció despacio y que entre Promesas y Tanto tiempo existe un periodo de tres años, los cuales no puedo incluir aquí pero espero que ver el inicio de todo compense esa falta.**

 **En cuanto a la canción esta se llama "Entre los arboles" del grupo Mar de copas" muy bonita la verdad.**

 **Ahora vayamos a los saludos.**

 **Montanahatsune92:** No te preocupes todos tenemos problemas de tiempo alguna vez y si, eso era lo que pensaba desde un principio que sea ella misma quien perdiera por su propia mano. Alexander tiene razón el Karma le paso factura.

Yo tampoco la odio, pero todo acto tiene consecuencias. Y si la Batalla de Rocroi, es de mis favoritas. Gracias por las felicitaciones y espero te haya gustado este interludio.

 **RCurrent:** Sobre lo que viene, digamos que Las Cinco Flechas tienen unión y Lynn la fuerza. Tranquilo habrá más de Luan en el siguiente capítulo **.**

 **CocoaFic:** Espero que este haya sido una perfecta explicación al origuen de su relación, una que crecerá poco a poco.

 **Sebas602:** Muchas gracias, me alegra saber que hay gente que disfruta de mis historias. Ya vendrán mas cosas eso es seguro.

 **Gans Lawton:** La unica intención de Allbert era ver caer a Lynn y lo logro. Acertaste con lo de la calma antes de la tormenta y si va ha ser una tormenta de escalas biblicas o por lo menos tratare de que así sea, en una confrontación no pasan cosas buenas.

 **Armanduxbstds:** Lynn no conoce el arrepentimiento en esta historia. Muchas gracias por los saludos.

 **Js152:** Espera al último capitulo y veraz que va a pasar.

 **Gray:** Lynn jamás cambiará, pero victoria es victoria. Sobre Lincoln aquí ya vemos que armo su nueva familia, tiene grandes amigos y una hermana, no se si el quiera volver a su hogar pero si lo hace será de turista según creo.

 **J. Nagera** : A Lynn le tocó sufrir, y si quizás se quedó corto, pero para eso esta el final, y veremos si por fin entiende la realidad o no.

Lamento que no hayamos visto los resultados que todos ya conocemos, recuerda que son tres años de desarrollo, pero espero te haya gustado el inicio de esto, quizás no sea como Lincoln y Lynn en Tan solo se dio pero cada pareja se adapta a su realidad.

 **Sir Crocodile222:** Efectivamente Lynn tiene algo en su mente que no es para nada sano. El abuelo Pop-pop se enteró, la verdad que me dio lastima su participación, no hace más que sufrir decepciones y pérdidas. En cuanto a Las 5 flechas lo que les va a pasar es algo que no van a olvidar.

Te agradezco por haber leído "Retazos" esa última escena fue porque quería dejar un final abierto el cual será parte de una nueva historia. Muchas gracias y ojala te haya gustado este capítulo.

 **Bueno así llegamos al final de este interludio y con esto llegamos al capítulo final, ya desde antes les agradezco mucho su compañía estos meses.**

 **El próximo jueves se verá el ultimo capitulo y la última confrontación entre Lynn y Las cinco flechas, uno en el que pueden pasar varias cosas.**

 **Nos vemos**


	14. El final prometido

**Hola a todos de nuevo y bienvenidos al último capítulo de esta historia, así es después de varios meses de capítulos e interludios hemos llegado al final de esta historia y la verdad es que no pensé que llegaría tan lejos con una historia.**

 **Saben cuándo descubrí los fics de The Loud House en esta página en febrero me dije "Quizás algún día escriba aquí" y cuando lo hice me alegre cuando vi el primer comentario en una de mis historias y ahora tengo una con más de 140.**

 **La verdad es que es gracias a ustedes que existe esta historia pues mi plan era hacer un one-shot y nada más pero el que les haya gustado el primer capítulo y el apoyo que me dieron desde ese momento es algo que realmente se los agradezco.**

 **Bueno, ya casi es hora de salir al escenario por última vez y de abrir el telón de un nuevo capítulo, así que por esta vez empezare con los saludos al inicio.**

 **Montanahatsune92:** Es verdad fue un capitulo tenso, me alegra el haberte dejado sorprendido y que te haya gustado.

Desconosco si Lincoln se moleste si se entera la verdad de sus cartas, pero es lo mas lógico, quizás el termine pensando que su familia realmente no lo quería cuando eso esta a años luz de ser cierto y sobre lo que dijo Alexander, si, no supieron valorar lo que tenían y ahora es muy tarde.

Muchas gracias por los saludos y disfruta el final.

 **RCurrent:** No. Lynn no entenderá hasta que esté completamente sola y todo gracias a su orgullo aunque en realidad ella ya está sola.

El acercamiento fue algo que se dío pues Lori, Luna y Luan fueron las más afectadas y las que más pena sienten por su hermano.

Me alegra que te guste Caminantes, es verdad que no es la historia más conocida que tengo, pero es de las que más me he divertido haciéndola y si la voy a continuar.

Gracias por los saludos y disfruta de este capítulo **.**

 **CocoaFic:** De nada. Prepárate para el final.

 **Sebas602:** Gracias por estar en otro capítulo.

 **Js152:** Linka tuvo una vida difícil y paso por cosas con las que todo el mundo sufriría, por suerte le llego un nuevo ángel y eso la ayudara a salir.

 **J. Nagera** : Me alegra que te haya encantado este capítulo, obviamente su relación tardara y pasara por muchas cosas pero este es un buen inicio y si fueron escenas conmovedoras.

Bueno ya llegamos al final y sobre el epílogo ya veremos que es lo que tendrá.

Es un gusto leerte amigo, tienes muy buenas historias.

 **Gray:** Lynn va a demorar mucho en cambiar, pero no sé si debe sufrir mucho más.

En cuanto a Lincoln, es cierto el no pidió esa vida pero esta resulto un poco mejor que la anterior y con amigos que valen más que sus hermanas. Así sea solo de visita, el que las Loud vean a su hermano les ayudará a empezar a sanar o quizás no.

En fin gracias por acompañarme.

 **Guest:** Yo también quiero saber cómo están las Loud luego de tres años y por suerte Banghg se encargara de escribirlo, a mi esa historia ya me queda muy grande.

 **Fabijosh:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el interludio, y me agrada saber que no he bajado la calidad entre capitulo y capitulo, no siempre suele ser fácil.

No te preocupes que no siempre puedas escribir reviews, todos tenemos cosas que hacer o no encontramos las palabras.

 **Shadow 13:** Si fue Linka todo el tiempo, pero era obvio que no permitiría que su mayor apoyo se vaya.

Sobre Lynn, si es gracioso y patético que ella quiera asumiendo el papel de pilar de la familia, ella no es una líder y nadie la seguiría pero ni a la esquina.

No te preocupes por no comentar en los anteriores episodios, lo importante es que estas aquí.

 **Guest:** No te preocupes, todos estamos ocupados este mes. En cuanto a la forma de hacer que Lynn pagara, yo también la senti leve, pero decidi que lo mejor era que ella misma saltara por la borda.

Espero te guste este final y gracias por los saludos.

 **Sir Crocodile222:** Y así se cerró uno de los frentes, uno que tuvo un final feliz y optimista, el otro bueno ya veremos como termina.

Por mas que quiera o no, era imposible colocar ese tipo de escenas en la historia pero se compenso con una buena trama y la verdad me gusto mas escribir los interludios que la historia en general.

Me alegra que te haya gustado este punto de vista en torno al comienzo de la a relación de los gemelos, la confianza es importante y ahora no existen mas secretos entre ellos.

Sobre Linka, esta claro que no dejara ir a su salvavidas, mucho menos considerando como un naufragio de hipócritas a sus hermanas.

 **Bueno llegados a este punto, comencemos con este final.**

 **Promesas – Capitulo 11**

 **El final prometido**

Ira. Ese era el único sentimiento que quedaba en el corazón de Lynn Loud, podía soportarlo todo, podía resistir el dolor, el cansancio, pero aquello era algo que no podía resistir.

Para ella lo más importante era su orgullo y este estaba completamente destruido después de que los actos de Las Cinco Flechas la llevaran a quedar fuera de su equipo o mejor dichos sus propios actos pues en ningún momento estaba dentro de sus planes que se fuera contra su propio equipo.

Sea cual sea el caso, lo mejor en ese momento era estar alejado de Lynn, pues pese a que la tenían encerrada en la habitación de sus padres en donde tendría que dormir sobre un colchón en el suelo la rabia y la ira que había demostrado al destruir lo poco que quedaba de Lincoln en aquella casa, parecía que se había ido, en realidad solo estaba durmiendo, esperando el momento preciso para despertar y salir con todo.

La semana paso de forma tensa en la casa Loud, el clima ahora era el de una playa con un huracán que golpeaba y luego se retiraba para volver a golpear, es verdad que ya antes había peleas pero ahora eran el doble de fuertes tal y como se venían viendo las que ocurrían entre Lana y Lola desde ya hacía dos meses. Pero aparte de ellas, también estaban las discusiones entre las hermanas mayores las cuales pese a que tuvieron un momento de unión entre ellas al momento de recordar a Lincoln pronto terminaron regresando a las peleas de siempre, peleas en las que se discutía desde por un vestido hasta por un trozo de pan.

Anteriormente se arreglaban esas peleas gracias a un protocolo de peleas, pero ahora nadie estaba interesada en detenerlas, Lori había pedido incluso ayuda a Lisa quien a pesar de tener solo cuatro años, creyó que podía ayudar en algo a calmarlas después de todo ella fue la creadora de aquel plan. Pero para Lisa lo único que se debería de hacer era dejar que se pelearan hasta que se les acabara la batería.

En conclusión para la mayor quien había crecido viendo llegar a cada hermano y con los cuales había pasado grandes momentos veía como toda esa vida había sido reemplazada por un cáncer el cual ellos se encargaron de traer el día que expulsaron a su hermano y que ahora nada podía frenarlo, ahora cada día que pasaba este oscurecía su hogar.

En respuesta a esa situación los señores Loud tomaron su papel de padres en serio y comenzaron a poner las cosas en su sitio, fueron más estrictos con sus hijos y le perdieron miedo a las peleas de sus hijas, peleas que ya no los hacían quedarse en su cuarto a esperar a que pasara la tormenta sino que ahora los hacían salir a terminarlas, sabían que todo lo que hacían era calmar las cosas de forma temporal, que la única solución era teniendo a su hijo de regreso, pero las cartas que él enviaba demostraban que Lincoln ya tenía una vida en la cual era querido y necesitado, una vida cien por ciento distinta a la que había en su hogar, al inicio pensaron que sería una exageración de este, pero luego aceptaron que esa era su nueva realidad. Por lo cual decidieron que lo mejor era dejarlo ser feliz y no traerlo a sufrir.

\- Lori ¿Podemos hablar? – pregunto Lynn.

\- Si vienes a disculparte por lo que paso el día en que literalmente destruiste lo poco que quedo de nuestro hermano si – dijo esta.

\- No pienso disculparme por limpiar la casa.

\- Entonces yo tampoco pienso en hablar contigo.

\- ¡Vamos Lori! ¡Esto es importante!

\- Bien si dices que es algo importante supongo que puedo poner atención.

\- Es sobre Clyde y el resto de sus amigos.

Al escuchar eso, el ambiente en el cuarto se puso tenso.

\- ¿Qué hicieron ahora? – pregunto Lori algo molesta.

\- Todo, todo lo que nos está pasando en gracias a ellos.

\- Lo sé, pero ¿Eso importa?

\- ¡Como que eso importa! ¡Por su culpa perdiste a tu novio, a tus amigas y las posibilidades de que puedas trabajar!

\- ¡Eso ya no me importa! – grito Lori.

\- ¿¡Como que no te importa!? ¡Era tu vida!

\- No mi vida era la que yo tenia aquí con ustedes, mi vida era mas que solo hablar con mis amigas y salir con Bobby y esa vida es la que todos los días veo como se derrumba por el mayor error que cometí.

\- ¿Entonces dejaras que ellos se salgan con la suya y nos humillen ante la ciudad?

\- Ya no me importa lo que la ciudad piense de nosotros, hay cosas que valen mucho más que el que dirán. Además ¿Qué cosa quieres? ¿Qué vaya contigo y golpee a esos chicos?

\- ¡Si eso es lo que quiero! Quiero que me ayudes a vencerlos.

\- Ya no hay nada por que luchar, entiende Lynn todo esto fue nuestra culpa, la de nuestras hermanas por creerte, la tuya por no saber perder y la mía por no hacer nada.

\- Nunca imagine que te convertirías en una cobarde Lori – dijo mientras se retiraba del cuarto.

\- Y yo que te convertirías en lo que eres ahora Lynn.

Tenía que admitirlo, Ella había cambiado mejor dicho todas lo habían hecho pero Lynn era de las que más se notaba, si antes era una chica con gran espíritu deportivo ahora era una con un espíritu de venganza.

Lynn al ver que tratar de convencer a Lori fue una pérdida de tiempo, pensó en alguien más, alguien que ya había sufrido con la misma fuerza que Lori, incluso aún más que ella. El único problema es que ella poco o nada quería saber de su hermana, pues pese a saber de la existencia de Las Cinco Flechas y de que todo fue organizado por Clyde, Luna no veía en estos a los culpables del ataque por parte del público que sufrió en su presentación, para ella la única culpable era Lynn.

Lynn entro en el cuarto que Luna compartía con Luan y encontró a la guitarrista sentada en el escritorio con un cuaderno de notas casi vacío y una gran cantidad de hojas arrancadas y arrugadas en el suelo.

Lynn se quedó mirándola sin hacer ruido y vio como esta escribía algunas cosas en aquel cuaderno para luego leerlo por unos instantes y arrancar la hoja.

\- No, esto definitivamente no sirve.

\- ¿Todo bien Luna? – dijo acercándose a ella.

\- No, nada está bien, por más que intento no puedo escribir nada bueno.

\- Ya te llegara la inspiración.

\- Es lo mismo que dice papá, pero por más que pasa el tiempo no logro escribir nada bueno.

\- ¿Hace cuánto que estas así? – pregunto Lynn.

\- La verdad, desde que casi me matan en ese bar.

Lynn recordó el video o mejor dicho los videos en los que esta estuvo a punto de ser linchada por una horda que hasta hacia solo minutos la estaba aplaudiendo. Así como la pelea que tuvo con ella al día siguiente.

De esa forma vio que quizás tendría una pequeña ventaja en torno a su plan de vengarse de Clyde.

\- Luna lamento lo que pasaste y lamento lo de nuestra pelea – dijo tratando de sonar empática.

\- No te preocupes hermanita eso ya está olvidado, solo no vuelvas a mencionar lo de la mala suerte de Lincoln y ya.

\- Si, sobre eso ¿Si sabes quien fue quien difundió ese video con toda su explicación?

\- Si ese grupo conocido como Las Cinco Flechas, los cuales son Clyde y los amigos de Lincoln. No es difícil unir los puntos cuando me dicen que clavaron una flecha en la pared.

\- ¿Y no has considerado vengarte de ellos por lo que te hicieron?

\- Para que ¿Qué ganaría con eso?

\- ¡Pero ellos te mandaron una turba!

\- Si una que quiso matarme por hacerle daño a nuestro hermano.

\- ¡Pero el se lo busco!

Luna dejo su ya casi desaparecido cuaderno de notas y se paro de la silla.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – dijo Luna con total seriedad.

\- Que todo fue culpa de Lincoln el trajo la mala suerte a esta casa y se encargó de esparcirla.

Si Luna hubiera estado en ese momento en una pelea de boxeo hubiera ganado en el primer round. El golpe que le dio a Lynn fue el más fuerte que haya recibido alguna vez.

\- ¿¡Por qué demonios hiciste eso!?

\- ¡Te advertí que jamás volvieras a decir eso sobre él!

\- Yo solo digo la verdad ¡Mira cómo se está cayendo la casa!

\- ¡La casa se está yendo al demonio gracias a ti!

\- ¡No es cierto yo soy la única que esta haciendo cosas para solucionarlo!

\- ¡Llamas solución a destruir las cosas de Lincoln!

\- ¡Sí!

\- Bueno pues si sigues pensando así, por mi te puedes olvidar de nosotras y por si no te diste cuenta sabía que estabas tratando de que me uniera a ti para ir a golpear a Clyde.

\- ¡Es por ellos que ya no puedes tocar sin que te abucheen!

\- No es por ti por la que deje ir a mi mayor admirador. Ahora si no te importa, lárgate de mi cuarto y no regreses.

\- Perfecto. Parece que tendré que hacer yo sola todo este trabajo.

Al llegar a las escaleras se encontró con Luan que venía subiendo. Quiso evitar hablar con ella pero Luan si tenía ganas de hablar sobre cierto tema que estaba pasando.

\- Hola Lynn.

\- Hola Luan – dijo sin ningún aprecio.

\- Mira hablemos de forma directa, sé que quieres ir donde Clyde.

\- ¿Y qué?

\- Quiero que por favor termines con esto, ya muchas cosas han pasado desde que todo esto comenzó.

\- Bueno pues es hora de terminarlas, así que si no te importa déjame acabar con ellos.

\- Lynn ya basta quieres, todo esto nos está destruyendo, todo lo que dejamos que pase y todo lo que causamos nos trajo hasta aquí.

¿Es que no pensaste que el crear esa excusa que vertiste sobre Lincoln iba a terminar causando todo esto?

\- Lo que yo hice fue liberar a esta familia de su mala suerte, ya veraz que todo se arreglara ahora que me encargue de ellos.

\- Lynn todos estos meces hemos estado pensando en que todo se arreglara, Lori lo dijo, Luna pensó que haciéndose famosa se arreglaría y ahora tu piensas que atacando a los que posiblemente hayan sido los únicos que si mostraron afecto hacia Lincoln vas a arreglar algo. Pues no, pero discúlpame por decirte esto, no vas a arreglar nada ni ganando un juego ni golpeando a medio mundo.

\- Eso tú no lo sabes.

\- Créeme lo sé.

Lynn ignoro nuevamente a una hermana que le hizo una advertencia, para cuando llego a la sala pudo notar que en el comedor estaba Lucy con una tabla quija. Ella nunca se habia visto atraída por temas espiritistas mucho menos las de su hermana, pero la curiosidad le termino ganando.

\- ¿Qué haces Lucy?

\- Tratando de contactar a Napoleón

\- Vaya, nunca te había visto tan interesada en ese francés.

\- En ocasiones hay que conocer gente nueva.

\- Bueno eso es cierto.

\- Pero aunque contactarlo va a ser difícil, por cierto el resto de mis amigos espíritus dicen que tienes un plan entre manos o mejor dicho un deseo que quieres que se cumpla.

\- En realidad yo puedo encargarme de Clyde.

\- Ellos no están hablando de eso. Hay otra cosa más personal que quieres que se cumpla.

\- No hay nada Lucy, yo estoy bien.

\- Mientes – dijo esta de forma convencida – sabemos que hay un deseo que buscas que se cumpla.

\- Vamos. No hay nada que requiera de ayuda espiritual – dijo Lynn un poco mas irritada.

\- No temas a decir lo que sientes, todos los presentes sabemos que hay algo que quieres que se cumpla.

\- ¡Nada! - gritó Lynn - ¡No hay nada que tus supuestos espíritus puedan ofrecerme, Lucy! Todo lo que quiero lo puedo hacer yo sola.

\- No te han ofrecido nada, hermana mayor. Pero es obvio que quieres algo – dijo Lucy acercándose a Lynn.

\- Si tanto te preocupa lo que quiero, pues te lo diré. Lo que más deseo es regresar al equipo y ser la campeona de siempre.

\- Mientes – dijo Lucy – Se ve que quieres algo más profundo.

Lynn grito y se abalanzó sobre Lucy, pero esta no se inmutó. Solamente hizo que la soltara y siguió como nada hubiera pasado.

\- Tu eres igual que yo Lynn una simple mortal con deseos que no siempre están unidos a cosas materiales. Así que volveré a preguntar ¿Qué es lo que deseas? ¿Qué es lo que más quieres?

Lynn estaba cada vez mas frustrada ante su hermana menor, no podía entender como se estaba metiendo en una situación en la cual la gótica de la familia la estaba superando. Sentía unas enormes ganas de ir sobre ella de nuevo y romperle la cara, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo y trato de controlarse.

\- ¡Lo que quiero es derrotar a Las Cinco Flechas! – grito con más fuerza - ¡Lo que quiero acabar con ellos por lo que nos han hecho!

\- Casi. Pero sigue siendo mentira. Sigues diciendo una falsedad, solo que esta vez estas más cerca, tiene que ver con nuestra familia pero en el fondo se trata de alguien que ya no está aquí.

\- ¡Entonces lo que quiero es acabar con la mala suerte de Lincoln y limpiar esta casa de ella!

\- Vamos Lynn estas más cerca, ya dijiste el nombre de esa persona ¿Acaso no puedes verlo? ¿Acaso no puedes decirlo por miedo o vergüenza? ¿Acaso debes perderlos a todos antes de reconocer la verdad? ¿Qué propósito tiene toda esa terquedad? Tal como te veo en este momento pareces decidida a sentir el mayor dolor posible.

Te lo preguntare por última vez ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

\- ¡Lo que quiero...! Lo que quiero es… - entonces antes de que pudiera decir algo salió corriendo - ¡No es verdad! ¡Eso no es verdad!

Lucy se quedó sentada mientras oía como su hermana mayor corría y gritaba.

\- Puede parecer dura, pero en el fondo también quiere que nuestro hermano regrese, pero esa es una verdad que se esconde tras una gran capa de orgullo.

Lynn salió corriendo de su casa y decidió que ese era el momento perfecto para cumplir con su venganza contra Las Cinco Flechas.

El problema era que no sabía por dónde comenzar, eran tal y como su nombre lo indicaba cinco, cinco que podían estar por toda la ciudad en ese momento y aunque sabía dónde vivían dos de ellos, no podía ir y atacarlos como si de criminales por los que ofrecieran recompensa se tratara. Tenía que atacarlos cuando estuvieran juntos y para eso tenía que esperar a que se juntaran en un determinado momento, lo cual hacia que no fuera fácil. ¿Dónde se podrían juntar?

La respuesta a su duda salió cuando en medio de su caminata encontró a Clyde en su bicicleta, junto con Lian. Lynn inmediatamente se escondió y vio que su oportunidad estaba servida.

En el depósito de autos lugar donde Las Cinco Flechas se encontraban reunidos, el clima era de celebración. Por fin habían cumplido con su plan de traer justicia para su mejor amigo y ya podían descansar sin tener de que preocuparse por nada.

\- Seguro de que ya todo termino, Clyde – dijo Lian.

\- Por supuesto, ya podemos celebrar antes de pensar en cómo traer a Lincoln.

\- ¿Crees que sea fácil traerlo? – pregunto Zach.

\- No tiene que ser fácil, pero ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

\- No es por sonar negativa Clyde – dijo Ronnie Anne – pero ¿No has pensado en si las Loud están enojadas en este momento?

\- Pero claro, pero después de todo lo que pasaron las Loud dudo mucho que intenten algo contra nosotros – respondió Clyde.

\- ¿Pero y Lynn? – quiso saber Rusty.

\- Tranquilos, ella no sabe dónde estamos, además quien nos vendría a buscar aquí.

\- Yo

Como si de un sueño o mejor dicho como si de una pesadilla se tratara vieron aparecer y acercarse a Lynn Loud con una gran cantidad de ganas de hacer daño.

Los cinco estaban confundidos y paralizados, pues en ningun momento se les cruzo por la cabeza que esta aparecería, después de todo, Ronnie Anne habia sido muy explicita en pedir a todos que tuvieran cuidado y miraran atrás en caso alguna los estuviera siguiendo. Pero después de lo del partido parece que bajaron la guardia.

\- ¿Cómo rayos nos descubriste? – dijo Ronnie Anne poniéndose de pie.

\- No fue difícil, solo tuve que seguir a una bicicleta para dos por un rato y aquí estoy.

\- ¿¡Cómo pudiste ser tan idiota Clyde!? – grito Ronnie Anne.

\- Yo como iba a saber que justo ella me estaría buscando.

\- Vaya. Parece que todos me tienen miedo – dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Aquí nadie te tiene miedo Lynn – dijo Clyde.

\- Yo si tengo algo de miedo – dijo Rusty.

\- Si es demasiado fuerte – dijo Lian.

\- Además no quiero que me golpee – dijo Zach.

\- ¡Cobardes! – dijo Ronnie Anne.

\- Oye tu estarías igual sabiendo de lo que esta es capaz de hacer – dijo Lian.

\- Oigan Lincoln me pidió que no me enfrentara a sus hermanas, pero puedo aprovechar el espacio de la autodefensa para ver si puedo hacer algo – dijo Clyde.

\- Bueno somos cinco y ella solo es una –dijo Rusty con algo mas de confianza.

\- Es verdad, podemos luchar los cinco como uno – dijo Lian.

\- Yo tratare de resistir por lo menos un par de golpes – dijo Zach.

\- Pues entonces mostrémosle que no todos nos dejamos aplastar por ella – dijo Ronnie Anne.

\- Vaya. Veo que los cinco creen que pueden conmigo, pues está bien será más divertido.

Los Cinco Flechas se pusieron en fila listos para enfrentarse a Lynn.

\- No perdamos más tiempo. Comencemos con su paliza – dijo subiéndose las mangas.

\- ¡Por Lincoln!

\- ¡Esto es por mí!

Cuando los cinco ya estaban corriendo hacia Lynn, Ronnie Anne empujo a los lados al resto de sus compañeros y los saco de la pelea.

\- ¿¡Que estás haciendo Ronnie Anne!? – grito Clyde.

\- ¡Si alguien va a vencer a Lynn, entonces voy a ser yo!

Y se lanzó dando un derechazo contra la deportista la cual lo esquivo en el acto.

\- Creen que no puedo derrotarte. Pues comprobémoslo.

Las dos se metieron en una pelea en la que parecía que sus vidas dependía de ello, pero más que una pelea del tipo profesional parecía lo que realmente era. Una lucha en la que solo querían destruirse la una a la otra.

Lynn atacaba la barriga de Ronnie Anne tratando de dejarla fuera de combate rápidamente para poder ir por los otros, pero Ronnie Anne era más rápida y pese a que no tenía la misma fuerza de Lynn lograba conectar buenos golpes al rostro de su oponente.

Cada golpe que lanzaba a Lynn la dejaba debilitada o confundida. Esta no sabía cómo debía de responder ante los golpes de Ronnie Anne. Es verdad que ella ya tenía experiencia en distintas técnicas de lucha pero por primera vez, parecía que estaba ante una oponente digna de enfrentarla.

Lynn por su parte lanzaba golpes, pero la joven latina lograba esquivarlos y mandar otros nuevos. Ronnie Anne estaba ganando.

\- ¡Tú puedes Ronnie Anne! – grito Rusty.

\- ¡Demuéstrale de que estas hecha! – grito Zach.

\- ¡Mándala al suelo! – dijo Lian.

\- ¡Termínala de una vez! – dijo Clyde.

\- ¡Olvídense de mí y corran idiotas! – grito Ronnie Anne antes de ser alcanzada por un golpe en el rostro.

El golpe la dejo aturdida, trato de atacar nuevamente pero esta vez Lynn fue más rápida y esquivo un golpe para luego lanzarle uno en el estómago que la dejo sin aire y en solo cuestión de segundos envió un codazo contra su espalda. Esto hizo que cayera al suelo y una vez ahí la termino con una fuerte patada.

La pelea la gano Lynn.

\- Muy bien ¿Quién de ustedes es el siguiente?

Una vez dijo eso el resto de ellos salio corriendo y se interno en el deposito intentando perderla.

\- ¿Cómo pudo derrotar a Ronnie Anne? – dijo Rusty mientras corría.

\- No lo sé, pero debo admitir que estaba empeñada en ganar. – dijo Lian

\- Si ella no pudo qué posibilidades tenemos nosotros – dijo Zach.

\- Eso no importa, saben algo no pienso salir corriendo – dijo Clyde – si ella quiere venir aquí la espero – dijo mientras sostenía su arco.

\- Yo también, además aunque no seamos Los Vengadores Unidos, si tenemos la misma unión que ellos – dijo Rusty.

\- Lo mismo digo yo, somos mas que ella – dijo Zach.

\- Pues aunque me deje todo golpeado por lo menos dejare en ella un recuerdo – dijo Lian.

\- Pues entonces amigo yo voy contigo – dijo Zach.

\- ¿Qué van a hacer? – pregunto Rusty preocupado.

\- Vamos a enfrentarla nosotros dos, si fallamos encárguense de ustedes de ella. Aunque la verdad es que no quiero fallar – dijo Lian algo nervioso.

\- Suerte amigos – dijo Clyde.

Los cuatro se abrazaron y luego Zach y Lian fueron al encuentro de Lynn.

\- Pero que tenemos aquí, ustedes dos piensan que tienen alguna oportunidad contra mí.

\- ¡Pues vamos a averiguarlo! – dijo Lian.

\- ¿Listo amigo? – dijo Zach.

\- Como nunca lo he estado – respondió Lian.

Los dos se lanzaron con todo contra Lynn pero su batalla personal duro solo un par de minutos antes de que Lynn los golpeara y los estrellara contra los restos de los autos.

La deportista continuo con su camino en busca de su verdadero objetivo cuando de pronto.

\- ¡Requiescat in pace! – grito Rusty mientras saltaba sobre Lynn.

Lynn se quitó antes de que este la golpeara y luego lo estrello con todas sus fuerzas contra los vehículos dejándolo desmayado.

\- ¡Para la próxima te recomiendo ser más silencioso Ezio Auditore!

Cuatro de Las Cinco Flechas estaban vencidas y la más importante ahora trataba de pensar en que iba a hacer. Pensó en salir corriendo aprovechando los diversos caminos pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en algo cuando se vio de frente con Lynn.

\- ¡Hasta aquí llegaste Clyde! ¡Tus amigos están vencidos, tus padres no están aquí para ayudarte y Ajani no se va a aparecer para salvarte dos veces! ¡Te recomiendo que te rindas y no muestres resistencia!

\- ¡No! ¡No pienso retroceder ni pienso rendirme Lynn! ¡Tú y yo empezamos esto así que bien terminémoslo!

Lynn se fue contra Clyde y desde un principio se vio que esta tenia la ventaja, cada golpe que Clyde recibía los resistía como un boxeador profesional pero no podía decirse lo mismo de sus golpes.

Por más que estuviera enojado con Lynn no tenía la misma fuerza que esta.

\- ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa Clyde! ¡Tú acabaste con mi carrera! – grito mientras que golpeaba una y otra vez.

\- ¡Tú fuiste la responsable de todo! – grito mientras que con todas sus fuerzas trato de lanzarle un golpe con su arco, el cual fue roto cuando esta le metió un golpe a este.

\- ¡Por tu culpa mi familia está destruida, por culpa tuya y la de mi hermano! ¿¡Es que no se podían quedar tranquilos y alejarse de nosotros!? – dijo lanzando un golpe que dio contra el rostro de Clyde.

\- ¡Yo no tuve nada que ver en todo esto Lynn! – dijo Clyde tratando de parar los golpes - ¡Tú misma lo hiciste! ¡Tú causaste todo!

\- ¡Callate!

Lynn no paro de golpear a Clyde hasta que finalmente se canso de hacerlo. Cuando lo hizo Clyde estaba bastante herido y uno de sus lentes estaba roto.

\- Tu misma destruiste a tu familia Lynn, no nosotros, nosotros solo lanzamos la antorcha al bosque que se estaba secando – dijo Clyde.

\- Puede que Lincoln haya dicho que tenía mala suerte, pero no merecían que lo sacaran de su casa – dijo Rusty.

\- Lynn, tu familia era admirada por muchos y ahora ya no son nada – dijo Ronnie Anne.

\- Solo tenías que ser mejor perdedora y no caer en simples supersticiones, podías haber seguido en tu equipo, podíamos continuar con nuestro amigo – dijo Lian.

\- Tu hermana Luna seguiría tocando, Luan continuaría haciendo reír a la gente y Lori seguiría con el hermano de Ronnie Anne.

\- Puedes golpear y gritar todo lo que quieras Lynn pero la verdad es que no puedes cambiar las cosas, esos fueron actos que tú impulsaste y ahora tendrás que cargar con eso –termino Clyde.

Lynn simplemente cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar y a gritar como si hubiera perdido a alguien importante aunque en el fondo si lo habia hecho.

\- ¿Qué hacemos con ella? – Pregunto Rusty.

\- Nada – dijo Clyde – dejémosla tranquila.

Así Las Cinco Flechas dieron por cerrada su campaña de forma oficial, si lo que hicieron estuvo bien, si lo que pensaron desde el principio era justicia para su amigo o solo un tipo de venganza personal en la cual poco o nada tenia que ver Lincoln solo el tiempo lo diría.

 **FIN**

 **Y así queridos lectores ha terminado esta historia, espero que haya sido de su agrado y que estos meses hayan valido la pena para ustedes.**

 **La verdad no tengo idea de lo que pasara cuando Tanto tiempo sea continuada, no se si veremos a Lincoln de turista en Royal Woods o si Linka lo convencerá de odiar a sus hermanas y regrese por venganza o si por el contrario ellas iran en busca de su hermano. Eso ya no depende de mí.**

 **Les cuento que el epilogo se publicara el domingo, pero esta es la última vez que hablare en esta historia.**

 **Les agradezco de todo corazón a todos los que se tomaron su tiempo de dejar un comentario, a quienes la agregaron a su lista de favoritos y a quienes estuvieron tras de ella esperando por una actualización y a los que si bien aun no están registrados en la página, la usaron para pasar un buen rato.**

 **Muchas gracias:**

 **Banghg.**

 **Arokham.**

 **MontanaHatsune92**

 **Fabijosh**

 **RCurrent**

 **CocoaFic**

 **Sebas602**

 **Gans Lawton**

 **Armanduxbstds**

 **Js152**

 **Gray**

 **Sir Crocodile222**

 **Doce Espadas**

 **Lobo Hibiky**

 **Armanduxbstds**

 **Ex-escudodeplata**

 **SoloWingSheppard**

 **Reila Vann**

 **Shadow 13**

 **Walter**

 **Coven**

 **imperialwar1234**

 **Naruko Ninja Z**

 **J.K. SALVATORI**

 **KAWAII 2.0**

 **Agradezco de forma personal a Banghg por darme el permiso de traer esta historia a la vida, espero que cuando regrese Tanto Tiempo algo de aquí se vea en aquella historia y a Fabijosh por confiar en mí al contar parte de la vida de su OC en esta historia. Estas haciendo un gran trabajo con Una integrante desconocida.**

 **Antes de terminar aprovecho para dar un anuncio importante que les gustara a muchos y sobre todo a MontanaHatsune92 y a Arokham.**

 **Les cuento que sus OCs Alexander y Laila Loud serán parte de mi historia Renacimiento, la cual se publicara el viernes 12 de enero. Por cierto esta historia tendrá dinosaurios.**

 **Bueno. Esta historia llego a su fin y solo me queda agradecerles una vez más y pedirles que disfruten de todas las historias que vendrán de mi mano este 2018 que estoy seguro será de su gusto.**

 **En fin, me despido de ustedes y les deseo una feliz navidad y un buen diciembre para todos.**

 **Nos vemos pronto.**


	15. Epilogo

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Epilogo**

 **Promesas rotas**

Había pasado una semana luego de la pelea que tuvieron con Lynn y Las Cinco Flechas oficialmente estaban disueltas. Ronnie Anne se fue por su lado y el resto de chicos vio que al ver que su venganza estaba terminada a no podían hacer más, no podían hacer nada para traer a su amigo de regreso por su propia cuenta principalmente porque no tenían forma de comunicarse con él.

En la residencia McBryde, Clyde se encontraba leyendo un libro mientras se recuperaba de la pelea que tuvo con Lynn, la cual se consideraría una victoria pírrica, demostraron su punto de vista y le dijeron todas sus verdades a la deportista de la familia Loud, pero el costo fue un gran impacto para los señores McBryde quienes casi se desmayan al ver a su hijo que parecía recién atropellado.

Fue entonces que vieron que era el momento perfecto de intervenir.

\- Clyde, hijo ¿Estas ocupado? – pregunto Howard.

\- No papás solo estoy leyendo. ¿Necesitan ayuda en algo?

\- No hijo. Lo que pasa es que necesitamos hablar contigo – dijo Harold.

\- Es sobre lo que paso hace una semana – dijo Howard.

\- No se preocupen por eso, ya todo termino.

\- Si hijo ya todo termino, pero mírate, nunca pensamos que llegarías a irte a las manos con Lynn Loud, de hecho nunca pensamos que llegaríamos a verte golpeado por alguien, mucho menos por quien era tu amiga – dijo Harold.

\- Ella no es mi amiga – dijo de forma firme.

\- No hijo. Pero Lincoln si era tu amigo.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver el aquí?

\- Clyde sé que lo extrañas mucho pero…

\- ¿Realmente era necesario que pase todo esto? – dijo Harold interrumpiendo y haciendo esa pregunta - ¿Recuerdas que fue lo que te pidió?

"Prométeme que no odiaras a mi familia por esto, sé que es difícil para ti, pero por favor prométeme que habrá paz entre ustedes"

-"Te lo prometo hermano, te lo prometo"

Clyde se quedó mudo un instante y pensó en la respuesta.

\- Sí. Recuerdo que fue lo que me prometió, pero realmente era necesario hacerlo. Hice todo esto por él papás ¿Qué no recuerdan todo lo que sufrió? ¿Qué no recuerdan todo lo que nos dijo cuando apareció en la puerta pidiendo por ayuda?

\- Si hijo, si lo recordamos. Pero eso no quiere decir que formaras ese grupo y salieras a tomar justicia por mano propia – dijo Howard.

\- ¡Era lo único que se podía hacer!

\- Era importante que los Loud recibieran su castigo, pero no de esa manera… Mira ¿Te has preguntado, por qué no te ha escrito Lincoln? ¿Por qué no te ha llegado una carta de él? –pregunto Howard.

La pregunta era fundamentada, en todos esos meses no le había llegado una sola carta de Lincoln, no tenía nada que indicara si este estaba bien o no, mucho menos si este seguía con vida.

\- Quizás por qué no le dejan escribir, quizás por qué donde está, se encuentra sufriendo de formas aún peores que en su antiguo hogar.

¡Lo enviaron al extranjero diciendo que daba mala suerte, creen que lo van a tratar bien en otro lugar!

\- Hijo. Lincoln si te escribió, él le escribió a toda su familia y no, él no se fue por un tema de mala suerte – dijo Harold.

\- ¡Pero si el mismo lo dijo!

\- Sí. Pero esa no era la verdad – al decir eso le entrego un paquete con cartas.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Clyde confundido.

\- Estas son las cartas de Lincoln, él las escribió contando su nueva vida y es muy diferente a como la cuentas. Es hora de que veas como está el.

Clyde tomo las cartas y las fue abriendo una a una.

\- "Lori, espero que todo te este yendo muy bien con Bobby sé que a estas alturas ya debes estar llena de sus regalos, quizás tengan momentos difíciles pero yo sé que todo va a salir bien entre ustedes. Después de tono no están destinados a estar juntos para toda la vida como siempre dices.

Estoy seguro de que para cuando regrese los voy a ver ser la pareja alegre que siempre han sido.

Quiero que sepas que no te culpo de nada, a estas alturas es muy difícil hacerlo"

\- "Leni, quiero que sepas que confió en tus talentos, sé que la escuela es difícil incluso para una gran chica como tú pero saldrás adelante, siempre has salido adelante.

Te agradezco por toda la ayuda que me diste el tiempo que me tocó vivir en el patio, sin ti no sé cómo hubiera resistido.

Cuando regrese confió en que veré varias de tus prendas en varias tiendas de la ciudad y que todo el pueblo peleara por tener lo último que saques"

\- "Luna, no te culpes por lo que paso, no te martirices pensando en que me hiciste daño al pensar que fui el responsable de que se rompieran las cuerdas de tu guitarra. Yo te perdono hermanita, es imposible no hacerlo con una chica tan brillante como tú.

Espero que me mandes pronto tu primer CD autografiado, los chicos se volverán locos al saber que mi hermana es la famosa Luna Loud.

Estoy seguro que cuando este de vuelta en casa estaré en primera fila en todos tus conciertos"

\- "Luan mi querida hermana comediante, te perdono por lo de la escoba. Yo sé que tú eres alguien llena de alegría y que jamás dejara que aquellos sentimientos se queden en ti. Sé muy bien que a estas alturas ya debes estar haciendo reír a media ciudad, que dijo a toda la ciudad.

Va a ser un honor ayudar a la mejor payasa en sus shows infantiles. Quien sabe cuanta gente estará haciendo sonar el teléfono de negocios graciosos para cuando regrese a casa"

Clyde no podía creerlo, no había ni una sola palabra de enojo, no había nada de ira en esas líneas. Era como si ese Lincoln que vivió en el patio expulsado por la mala suerte que falsamente le inventaron no hubiera existido.

Tomo la siguiente carta y supo para quien se trataba: Lynn.

\- "Lynn, ojala ya te hayas olvidado de todo lo que paso entre nosotros y todo esa estupidez de la mala suerte y te dediques a ganar partidos confiando en ti y en tus compañeros.

Si te hace sentir mejor, no te odio y te perdono por todo, no vivas pensando en el pasado y en todas esas cosas malas que hubo, tu eres una gran hermana y recuerdo con mucho cariño cada momento en el que estuvimos juntos, cada deporte que te ayude a practicar y cada trofeo que conseguiste.

Para cuando regrese sé que ya deberás de tener todo un cuarto de ellos y te aseguro de que estaré en primera fila viéndote ganar la final"

\- Esto no es posible ¡Esto tiene que ser falso, él no puede perdonar a Lynn y mucho menos a todas ellas!

\- Pero lo hace Clyde, Lincoln no es alguien que viva del pasado – dijo Howard.

\- El Perdón no es olvido, pero eso lo ayuda a avanzar – dijo Harold.

Clyde tomo su carta y la abrió.

 **Hola Clyde**

 **Espero que estés bien y que todo te este yendo muy bien en la escuela, antes que nada perdóname por no haberte escrito en mucho tiempo, es solo que no sabia que decirte, se que te sonara como una excusa ridícula pero no quería escribir si no hasta que pasan cosas interesantes.**

 **Me alegro de que estes bien con las chicas, es imposible que entre tú y ellas allá alguna clase de problemas, pues eres mi hermano y eso hace que ellas sean tus hermanas de la misma forma, además sé muy bien que estas cumpliendo la promesa de que entre tu y ellas haya paz.**

 **En cuanto a las cosas interesantes que he hecho, pues me llevo mucho mejor con Linka y la he ayudado a mejorar mucho, ella no es como el resto de hermanas y eso está bien a su manera es única y eso es lo que me agrada de ella.**

 **En la escuela en la que estoy he hecho un gran grupo de amigos, bueno en realidad solo son cinco, obviamente no son como tú Clyde y no pienses que con ellos te estoy reemplazando a ti y a los chicos eso es imposible, es solo que les he dado una gran ayuda y ellos a mí. Estoy seguro de que cuando los conozcas te llevaras bien con ellos en solo unos segundos.**

 **Conseguí trabajo en un pequeño salón de videojuegos, no es juegos y comida gus pero tiene lo suyo y la paga a pesar de ser poca es suficiente para comprar algunas historietas.**

 **Quiero darte las gracias por la ayuda que me diste y por todos esos años de amistad, yo se que es gracias a ti que para cuando este de vuelta las cosas seguirán igual de bien que antes o si no serán mucho mejores.**

 **Te dejo la dirección de mi nuevo hogar para que me escribas, se que pronto me llegaran tus cartas.**

 **Te quiere mucho, tu hermano.**

 **Lincoln**

Clyde se derrumbo en el acto y comenzó a llorar al terminar de leer esas palabras, su hermano no guardaba odio, el odio no existía en todas esas cartas, pero si había esperanza, esperanza de que cuando su hermano volviera a Royal Woods se encontrara con esa familia a la que tanto amo.

Al ver esas líneas, solo existía un sentimiento en su interior: Culpa.

Se sintió tan culpable por todo lo que había hecho, Lincoln confió en que existiría la paz entre él y sus hermanas y prácticamente les declaro la guerra y puso a toda la ciudad en su contra.

Sus padres, le contaron toda la verdad de lo que los Loud realmente habían hecho, de que todo eso en realidad fue una estratagema mal hecha para que sus hermanas regresaran a tierra y vieran que todo eso de la mala suerte era falso. Que su partida no era una expulsión era una salvación, Lincoln no iba a soportar quedándose en Royal Woods ni siquiera viviendo con Clyde.

Vio la carta y la dirección que estaba adjunta a esta, estaba todo lo necesario para que él cumpliera su promesa de traerlo de regreso, pero entonces recordó lo que Ajani le había dicho.

"Te tengo que decir algo. La venganza nunca es buena, mata el alma y la envenena.

Si lo que buscas es justicia deja que todo caiga por su propio peso, deja que el destino se encargue de ellas y ya, no tienes que empeorar las cosas".

Y vaya que las había empeorado, prácticamente había acabado con las esperanzas de su amigo, todo lo que él escribió en esas cartas a sus hermanas eran sueños rotos. ¿Qué clase de paisaje se encontraría si este volviera? Fue lo que pensó. Además ¿Cómo podría escribirle y tratar de traerlo de regreso? ¿Qué le iba a decir?

No podía poner en una carta pidiéndole que regrese y que tenía un espacio en su casa sabiendo que si por obra y gracia divina esto pasara descubriría en cuestión de días que Clyde y sus amigos le destrozaron la vida a las hermanas que aun amaba, cuando este pidió todo lo contrario.

\- Clyde ¿Vas a escribirle cierto? – pregunto Harold.

\- No – fue su respuesta.

\- Pero él quiere que le escribas – dijo Howard.

\- ¿Pero qué le diré? ¿Mentiras? ¿Acaso le inventare una historia de felicidad y paz a la cual querrá venir para descubrir todo lo contrario?

No papás, eso no es posible. Sé que le prometí que lo traería de regreso, sé que le prometí que habría paz pero rompí la primera promesa y ahora debo romper la segunda. Es mejor que no averigüe nada de lo que paso.

Y así Clyde renuncio a la oportunidad de contactarse con su amigo, pensando que de esa forma Lincoln viviría feliz en Canadá imaginando que todo iba bien en Royal Woods mientras que prosperaba en su nueva vida.

Si Lincoln se llegaría a enterar de toda la verdad, eso es algo que se sabría a su tiempo.


End file.
